Pain
by Misakixxusagi
Summary: Shinobu is horribly rejected by Miyagi time and time again, even though they've been dating for 1 year now. He is confused, hurt, and shocked as to why Miyagi insists he's not gay! Apparently he's lost his memories...will he ever get them back? Miki included - and Kiyoshi! Yaoi - plus bad language, adult themes like drinking and going to clubs
1. Tears

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Junjou Romantica, but I do own Miki and Kiyoshi~**

**Author's notes: I'm back! XD I mean, Miki's back.. XD Um, if you want more info on Miki, please read my other story titled 'Normal is Bad?' - he's first introduced there. To see Kiyoshi, read the 'Anxious' chapter in 'Normal is Bad?' fanfic and the 'Extra: Miki' chapter in the 'Lost' fanfic. **

**Other notes: Yaoi= homosexual comic/manga. Semes= top guys during smex scenes. **

**Also a warning: This fanfic will have some bad language (I'm getting used to it...), so bear with me. **

**If you have any questions, feel free to pm me. **

**Enjoy! **

Shinobu Takatsuki waits for his lover Yoh Miyagi in their now shared apartment. As usual, Miyagi's working overtime and Shinobu is bored of even studying for his college classes. He thought going to the same university where Miyagi lectures would guarantee them seeing each other, but it's in fact the opposite – they never see each other at college at all.

Tapping his pen on his desk of boredom, he looks around his room as if there are ideas pasted on the walls. His eyes randomly spark and he texts his friend Miki.

"Wanna hang out?" Shinobu texts quickly.

He waits a moment and no reply comes within the next boring 10 minutes. _He's probably on a date with Kiyoshi_, the blonde complains. _If only Miyagi and I went on dates… _

Suddenly the apartment door opens.

"Miyagi?!" the blond gets up, excited.

Shinobu greets his lover with a smile, and then he instantly changes it to a scowl, remembering the time he's waited for him.

"Overtime again?"

Miyagi shrugs. "When do I _not_ have overtime?"

The blonde nods understandingly. _I should be used to this now… I should…_

"What's for dinner?" his lover brightens up the atmosphere.

"Ah! I made cabbage with peas this time!" Shinobu brags, as if he invented a new dish.

His lover tries to smile and eat the weird blob of greenery awaiting him.

After dinner Miyagi is sitting on the couch in the attached living room, editing work for tomorrow. He starts complaining about his assistant professor Hiroki Kamijou.

"His boyfriend came again today – they have more fights than we ever do! You should've seen him, chasing after Kamijou through the halls!" Miyagi exclaims. He's annoyed that he has to cover up for whatever Kamijou and his boyfriend create.

"Are you jealous of that man's boyfriend?!" Shinobu immediately accuses Miyagi.

"Ha! Jealous of those idiots, yeah right!"

"You're talking about them too much," the blonde mutters as he puts the dishes away. He is trying his best not to turn green with envy again.

"Huh?" Miyagi didn't hear it.

"Nothing," Shinobu lies as he puts the last dish into the warm soapy water to soak.

Too tired from work and his 'homework', as he loved calling it, Miyagi goes to sleep first. Shinobu doesn't bother snuggling next to the old man – he knows that they both can't take it – as men – and will end up doing it, causing more exhaustion for both of them.

* * *

Next day, the same old happens. Shinobu goes to his morning classes at college, studies with Miki, gets stood up by Miki (_that bastard forget to cancel plans_, Shinobu thinks), and comes back to an empty apartment.

The blonde sighs audibly while taking off his shoes near the door.

_And now I wait 2 more hours for Miyagi… should I make cabbage soup today? Or should I stick to normal cabbage stir-fry? _

Listlessly, he continues his everyday routine at home and begins studying once more when he's done cooking. To ameliorate his boredom, he played his favorite songs on full volume in his room. The music was so loud he never heard his lover come home. When it was dinner time, he felt obliged to come out and saw Miyagi sitting on the sofa, doing what he usually does – work.

"You're home already?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Shinobu nags, pointing at Miyagi like he's at fault.

"Why should I tell you?" Miyagi tilts his head. "By the way, I hate cabbage."

The blonde scowls - upset now. _Ignoring me and telling me he hates my cooking?!_ _Two offenses!_

"Well! If you told me before, I wouldn't have had to cook it all this time! I hate cabbage too!" Shinobu yells, almost getting teary now.

Miyagi looks over towards the blonde again. "Great, now I won't have to eat oily, burnt green leaves."

That did it, the blonde snaps and rushes to his room. Although Shinobu himself has to admit he hates cooking and following his daily routine, but that didn't mean he didn't grow accustomed to it – that he sincerely wanted to cook delicious food for his lover to eat. Locked in his room, the blonde falls unto his bed and cries silently for what seems like hours. _I thought Miyagi and I already went over this – he likes my cooking no matter what horrible thing I cook. I know I suck at cooking… why go over this stupid scenario again?_

He keeps crying and Miyagi never visits the blonde's room.

Shinobu keeps waiting, hoping, and crying.

* * *

Shinobu wakes up with a tear-stained face, puffy eyes, and a super red nose. Barely in the mood for any social interaction, he goes to college and pretends last night never happened. _Miyagi definitely jinxed us – saying that we rarely fight…_ Shinobu desperately hopes that what this is – a fluke.

Even though he wishes it's a fluke, he decides to discuss it with Miki while they're studying in their college library. Miki is Shinobu's childhood friend. He is half Russian, half Japanese, with light brown hair and bright blue eyes. Although he once liked Shinobu, he's now happily dating someone else. Face to face, sitting in front of a square table, books laid out in front of them, the blonde and his blue-eyed friend talk.

"Miki, do you ever fight with Kiyoshi?" Shinobu asks directly.

His friend almost flinches.

"Do you read minds, Shin-chan?" Miki laughs. "I actually had a fight with him recently… and I guess we're both too stubborn to give in."

"See, that's how it's with me and Miy-Megumi," Shinobu stutters. Miki still believes there is an older woman named Megumi that Shinobu is dating – it's become Miyagi's alias now for whenever Shinobu needs to talk about his 'lover'.

"So what do we do?" The blue-eyed kid frowns.

"That's exactly what I want to ask," Shinobu says.

Both unable to fix their problem, they mutually decide to stay stubborn and wait for their lovers to give in. As Miki says in the end, 'they have to give in sometime'.

On his way home, Shinobu buys boneless chicken breasts, noodles, carrots, onions, and other ingredients for chicken noodle soup. _Fine, neither of us likes cabbage. I'll just cook something else! _

The blonde pours all his effort into making the chicken noodle soup, following the recipe he researched in the library. He manages to safely cook the food and he eagerly waits for his lover. _He can't complain today_ – there is no one on this planet who doesn't like the classic chicken noodle soup. Shinobu knows he has too many vegetables, but for an old man like Miyagi, it's pretty healthy.

Shinobu's there when Miyagi unlocks the apartment and steps in.

Instead of being shy and standing behind the pots and pans, Shinobu paces towards his lovers and points at him again.

"You! I made chicken noodle soup today!" The blonde exclaims.

The way Shinobu pronounced 'you' was in English and it sounded like he said Miyagi's first name 'Yoh'.

"Have you always been this disrespectful?" Miyagi narrows his eyes. "You should call me Miyagi-san."

Shinobu opens his mouth then shuts it. _What is with Miyagi today!? _Unable to speak after that figurative slap in the face, even a fierce person like Shinobu backs down – but of course, only for a while.

"Anyway, you shouldn't complain about the food today," the blonde mumbles, glaring at his lover. Having a row or two might actually bond them more – or so they lie in magazines.

"HAH? _Complain?_ If I don't like cabbage and you continually make that dish, what am I supposed to do? Obediently eat whatever crap you cook?" Miyagi flops down onto the couch, getting into his work early. "I ate out, so I won't be eating."

Crushed by the words, Shinobu doesn't crumble immediately. He eats his own food, sitting alone in the dining area. Regardless of how it actually tastes, the blonde feels like he's eating nothing. The food disappears into his throat and he feels no sensation as he chews the chicken.

Slowly, liquid water drips into the soup.

Huh, what's this? Why am I crying? The soup isn't that hot…

In fact, the soup had gone cold.

So does Shinobu.

Eventually, though, he finishes his bowl and without putting his bowl away he goes to his room. He walks normally. _Don't run_, he thinks. _If I run, he'll know. He'll know he's won. I won't give him that satisfaction_.

However, as soon as he's reached the hallway, his speed rises and he slam his bedroom door.

Sinking onto the ground, Shinobu muffles his cries into his hands that cup his face.

_I should just give up cooking for him! That ungrateful bastard!_

That night too Shinobu cries himself to sleep, tears seeping into his pillow.

* * *

Puffier eyes, redder nose, and a sick pale face, Shinobu gets teased by his friends early in the morning for looking like a zombie. All he's missing is the gore and blood, they joke.

When the blonde meets with Miki in the library, it surprises him to see a kindred spirit like him. Miki's once vibrant skin is now colorless, his intense blue eyes dulled down to a softer blue, and his perky attitude turned into an apathetic one.

"Miki, you lied," Shinobu starts, "they don't give in."

"Semes never do, Shin, semes never do," Miki shakes his head.

"You aren't a seme?!" the blonde looks surprised. Shinobu learned new words from his yaoi-loving friend. He naturally assumed Miki was a seme due to his appearance.

"Sadly, no," Miki smiles ruefully.

For a while they immerse into their study. Thankfully they had a few of the same professors, but with different times.

"So, what happened on your side?" Miki dares to ask, jotting down notes from his History book as he's waiting for an answer.

"He- She hates my cooking. S-she even went out to eat… just to avoid my food," Shinobu whispers. He could barely keep a whisper, since he felt like he'd break in two just admitting those things.

Sensing his friend's teary image, Miki decides not to prod for more information.

"My side… is about dates. Apparently I always pick movies he's already seen and then I got suspicious of who he has seen it with…," Miki blushes, feeling like his words were easier spoken than his friend's. "I'm just jealous, you know."

Shinobu nods. He himself gets jealous a lot, but this week's fight isn't about that.

He sighs.

_Did I just think 'this week's fight'? Do we actually fight that much and Miyagi doesn't know? He either jinxed us more or we've always been like this?_

Without ideas to solve their problems once more, they decide to give in.

"We both are about the same. We don't want to give up, but no other choice, no?" Miki rests his head on his books, tired of thinking.

"We could come up with ideas," Shinobu mutters. He's had it with talk about giving in. _The one who's giving in is Miyagi_, he thinks with blazing eyes.

"What ideas?"

"Seduction!" Shinobu smiles.

Miki bursts out laughing and everyone in the library glares at him.

"Thanks, Shin, now they all hate me," Miki jokes. "But nice idea – I know how I'll go on with it, but you…?" Miki raises his eyebrow, intrigued.

"Hey! I'm not that hopeless," Shinobu scowls. "I know how to seduce someone."

"Okay, _suuuurree_, you do," the blue-eyed kid smirks.

"I do," says the blushing blonde.

"I know, I got it," Miki still smiles, unsure of Shinobu's seduction plan.

* * *

That evening, after he's studying out of boredom, he sits unto Miyagi's couch (a.k.a. his workplace) and unbuttons four of his buttons on his blue office-shirt. He's wearing his jeans, but he's unzipped it alluringly so that his lover can plainly see it… and see a little peek of Shinobu's underwear. Shinobu sits sideways, purposely resting his left arm to support his head and his right hand free so he can beckon Miyagi to come to him with his slim fingers. Impatiently, he licks his lips with a wet tongue.

_Maybe I should've brought grapes… and eat like a Roman to seduce him._ Shinobu keeps thinking of the eating grapes like a noble person as he waits for Miyagi.

Finally the door opens and the blonde's heart jumps in fright.

Prepared to fight, er, to seduce, he uses a light, sexy voice to call his lover.

"Mi-yagi~," he calls out, starting to yearn for his lover. _He'd better apologize for his god awful comments after this_, he thinks at the same time.

"Shinobu?" Miyagi walks in with a look of confusion.

Using his slim fingers to call over Miyagi, Shinobu winks at his lover in front of him.

"Miyagi~ I need you~," he whispers softly, now starting to feel a blush rise up. "Right here~" he says as he moves his hands seductively towards his unzipped jeans.

"Are you _gay_?!" is all Miyagi says with a horrific face of disgust and disbelief.

Feeling his lip quiver in hurt, Shinobu speaks with a weak voice.

"We're both… _gay_, Miyagi. Nothing new," the blonde mutters. "We're lovers…"

His voice trails off, feeling weaker by the second.

With each second he sees disgust in Miyagi's eyes.

Something he hasn't ever seen, even when he confessed to Miyagi.

"I'm not like you," Miyagi spits at the boy. "I'm straight – remember, I married your sister?!"

Suddenly too disgusted, the older man walks away from Shinobu. When he's by the door, he yells something that crushes the blonde's heart to the breaking point.

"Leave this apartment by the time I get back! I'll talk to your dad about this tomorrow!"

_What. _

_ The. _

_ FUCK!?_

Shinobu's mind is throbbing in pain while his tears cascade down his pale cheeks.

_Why is Miyagi acting like this?! And he's going to tell Dad about us?! Is he an idiot!?_

Although he's pained enough already, he wills himself to get up and chase after Miyagi. Surprisingly enough, Miyagi is in his car, smoking a cigarette as he ruffles his already messy hair. Instead of bursting out with a confession, Shinobu yells something else.

"Please don't tell Dad about us!" He insists loudly, wailing simultaneously.

"Why shouldn't I? And why do you think I'm gay?" Miyagi throws back curtly.

Again hurt by those words, Shinobu winces.

"Fine, if you're not gay, then I am, but don't tell him about it!" the blonde cries. Even when Shinobu had confessed before, Miyagi never told Shinobu's dad about Shinobu's homosexuality.

Seeing the desperate tears of the blonde, Miyagi looks away.

"Okay, I won't tell him. But you," he points without looking, "you should still move out. If you like me, then move out."

Shinobu's eyes widen. _Is Miyagi doing this on purpose?!_

"OI, you like me too! It's mutual!" Shinobu screams, annoyed at all this.

Miyagi's black eyes gaze into Shinobu's gray eyes instantly.

"I. Am. Not. Gay," Miyagi says plainly.

Another relentless attack at the blonde.

"_You're_ the one who told me to move back in!"

Despite his heart pounding painfully in his chest and his head killing him, the blonde continues to argue.

"And _you're_ the one who took me to your 'beloved sensei's' grave! _You're _the one who confessed _your_ love for _ME _in front of **HER GRAVE**! **_YOU _**did all that! **_YOU_** love me!" Shinobu screams at the top of his lungs in the parking lot, his shrill voice echoing.

Dumbfounded and quite frankly speechless, Miyagi stares at the blonde as he huffs from all that screaming – and yet, he doesn't reply.

As they say, actions speak louder than words.

Miyagi starts his car and pulls up the window so that whatever contact Shinobu and Miyagi had – whatever chance that Miyagi might listen to Shinobu's words – was lost. After that, without a single glance, he drove on, leaving a gloomy blonde in the quiet parking lot.

What Miyagi didn't know is that the blonde succumbed to his knees and began to cry.

His cries echoed back to him in the darkness.

Soon his cries turned dry and he had no choice but to return to his room.

That night, he didn't pack up and leave. No, Shinobu is not going to give up that easily.

Once more, he cries and cries himself to sleep and a world of numbness.

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please comment! ^^ **

**Omake:**

**Miki: YAY! I'm in another story~~ You must looovvvveee me~**

**Me: No. *throws a book at him***

**Miki: OW, that hurt, woman!**

**Me: That's the pain Shinobu feels every time Miyagi says something rude. **

**Awkward silence. **

**Miki: ... why do you like picking on ukes?**

**Me: Who doesn't?! XD**

**Usagi: *magically shows up* True, everyone loves teasing ukes. **

**Miki: Akkiihiko-san! You too?!**

**Usagi: Of course. **

**Miki: NOOOOOOOO!**


	2. Neglection

**Disclaimer: I do now own Junjou Romantica, but I do own Miki~**

**Author's notes: Bad language, suggested scenes... and lots of sadness! Woot!**

**If you have any questions, just pm me and I'll get back ASAP. :)**

**Enjoy! ^^ **

When the blonde wakes up after a terrible night, he doesn't dare look in the mirror this time. He doesn't even glance at his reflection as he's washing his face in the morning. Last day of college for the week and no classes on the weekend – Shinobu is just relieved he won't have to show his hideous face to anyone after today. He's clearly hoping he'll recover by Monday.

None of his friends make fun of him this time – it looks too serious to poke fun at. His day at college goes considerably well – not much homework and a fair amount of essays.

The thought of having to talk to Miki about his problems seems hard for Shinobu.

"Do I want to ask?" Miki asks cautiously.

Shinobu's glare is enough to keep the other boy silent.

They study and share answers as usual – Miki tries to avoid landmines and Shinobu tries to stay composed. No matter how good of a childhood friend Miki is, the blonde doesn't want to cry in front of anyone – unless it's his lover.

But his façade starts to crumble as he sees a glimpse of a tall dark man coming into the library. The boy's gray eyes look up instantly.

And there he is! Miyagi walks into the library in his usual happy-go-lucky state and Shinobu's heart plunges to his stomach with a sickening thud in his mind.

**_Why_**_ does he look so happy? Is he being like this on purpose?_

"Shin?" Miki calls the blonde, waving his hand in front of him. "I need help on page 142."

"Huh?" Shinobu looks down.

He had forgotten about the books and homework they were doing – all he sees is Miyagi searching for a book.

"Sorry, Miki, I'll be back," the blonde excuses himself and walks towards his supposed lover.

Miyagi is so busy searching for the right book and he doesn't notice the blonde walk beside him. The man flinches and even steps away as he notices Shinobu's presence – something which Shinobu tries to shake off, but fails to do so, causing his face to hold a permanent scowl.

"Miyagi, we need to talk," Shinobu demands in a hush tone.

"Talk? We already discussed this – I am _not_ gay," Miyagi sighs, ignoring the boy next to him and letting his eyes wander back to the large bookshelf in front of them.

"Which is a lie, since we're lovers," the blonde mumbles quietly. "Anyway," he clears his throat, "are you doing this on purpose? Did my dad say something to you?"

It is well known that Shinobu's father is the Dean of the English Department at this university where Miyagi works as an English Professor. The Dean has always felt guilty for the fact his daughter, Risako, had been cheating on Miyagi during their marriage. Not only is the Dean close to Miyagi as a boss, he also discusses personal family matters with him.

"We have never been lovers. And yes, I'm purposely ignoring you, you dimwit," the older man replies with a quickness, his eyes desperately searching for the book.

"Dimwit?!" Shinobu exclaims.

Various sounds of 'shhh' are directed at the blonde.

And a glare from Miyagi.

"I'm not a dimwit, thank you very much – I passed the entrance exam with perfect marks," the blonde says proudly.

"Wow, that's awesome," the older man sneers.

"Jeez, Miyagi, you're worse than usual!" Shinobu scowls.

"_Usual?_ From what I remember, I've only talked to you a couple of times and that was when Risako and I were married – after that we never talked. I'm only letting you stay in my apartment because your Dad practically begged me. Next time you make up lies, at least make them believable," Miyagi hisses, each word coated with poison.

The older man instantly clicks his tongue and reaches up to get his book. Once he's checked the inside, he walks away – as if he hadn't just slit a gushing hole into Shinobu's heart.

Shinobu stays there and leans against the bookshelf for support.

He doesn't know how he walks back to where Miki is – in fact, maybe Miki helps him back? Either way, he sits there with an empty expression as he stares at his books. He knows Miki is asking him something – now Miki's handing him a tissue – _what for? Why is he doing this?_

_ Why is Miyagi acting like we've never dated?_

Suddenly the world gets blurry as he closes his tear-filled eyes.

Miki's now forcefully wiping away the blonde's tears with the tissue.

The blonde doesn't hear a word his friend is saying. He follows his friend as he leads him towards a bench outside in the crisp air. Cool wind somewhat dry his eyes and the tearstains.

"-nobu, Shinobu!" At last Miki's voice breaks Shinobu's stupor.

"Wha-?" the blonde asks lazily.

"What happened in there? Are you alright?" Miki asks with a concerned face.

Shinobu shakes his head as he bites his lower lip, unwilling to talk.

"Should I take you home or can you walk by yourself?"

With glistening eyes, Shinobu looks up. "I'm fine, sorry about that. Got a call from Megumi…" he trails off – unable to lie any more than that.

"Oh, okay. Well, take care, I have to go to my next class – text me when you get home!" Miki calls out from a distance.

Shinobu watches his friend disappear into the building.

* * *

Somehow the blonde reaches his home safely and puts in the key into the door.

_Click, click. _

Shinobu's eyes widen in horror.

He takes the key out, observes it, and then tries again.

_Click, click. _

The door is locked. _When did he do this?!_

Irritated, he kicks the door and swears as it hurts his big toe.

He glances at his watch – 3:30pm. Miyagi comes at 7pm-ish.

Leaning heavily against the door, he sits there with headphones plugged into his ears. Listening to music is so much better than facing reality – the reality that his lover has locked him outside his own apartment.

* * *

Shinobu twirls around on the ground only to realize he's in warm bed sheets. He blinks twice. _Where am I? _ His eyes take their time to adjust to the darkness in the room, but once he can see, he knows that it's his bedroom.

_How?_

With stealth-like movement, he exits his room and peeks into the living room. Miyagi is sitting there doing his work as if nothing's wrong. Wanting to explode so bad with anger and mixed emotions about being locked out, Shinobu is embarrassed to death when his stomach lets out a monstrous growl.

Miyagi's eyes spot him instantly.

"Re-heat your chicken noodle soup," the old man says and his eyes go back to his book.

Ignoring his hunger, Shinobu walks in front of the man. He snatches the book from Miyagi's hands like a child and puts it behind his back.

"Why did you change the locks?" He interrogates immediately with a scowl.

"What locks?" Miyagi plays innocent.

"The door to your apartment – why did you change the fucking lock?!" Shinobu yells, annoyed at the nonchalant act his lover is pulling.

"I didn't change any lock, brat," the older man replies, still acting confused.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T IT OPEN!?"

The blonde's hands rush to find the key in his pockets and when he finds it, he goes to the lock. In front of Miyagi, he demonstrates by locking the door and inserting his key in.

Like Cinderella's slippers, the key glides in nicely and unlocks the door.

Shinobu backs up, freaked out.

"When did you fix the lock?" He asks awkwardly.

"Are exams getting to you, Shinobu? I never changed any fucking lock!" Miyagi shouts back, finally equally annoyed at the blonde as he's with him.

"What about this evening?!" The blonde points out after slamming the door.

"Oh that – you got the wrong door, Mr. I'm not a Dimwit," the man mocks him. "The poor old lady couldn't get out of her own apartment since you blocked her door!"

"Huh?" Shinobu turns red. _I got… the wrong door?_

Exhausted mentally, physically, and emotionally, Shinobu falls to the ground. Thankfully his reflexes kicked in and his hands stopped his head from crashing.

"Food," is all he says before he faints.

* * *

Something warm stings his pouted lips. Without opening his eyes, he raises an eyebrow. Hot liquid slides down his throat and he's forced to open his eyes now.

"What th-," he says as he notices what's happening.

Miyagi is spoon feeding him the leftover chicken noodle soup that Shinobu made. Not having any power of his own, he's obliged to accept help from his current enemy.

His rosy cheeks betray his feelings.

Although Miyagi looks bored as hell, Shinobu is still shy that his supposed lover is feeding him like this – which is every couple's dream.

Sadly, his happiness ends too soon as he hungrily devours each spoonful.

"More~~~," he cries like a kid. _He should spoil me after all he's put me through._

"Get it yourself – you're awake now," Miyagi retorts and leaves the room, leaving behind the soup bowl.

Staring at the empty bowl next to him, Shinobu's appetite goes away. He'd rather eat with Miyagi than eat alone. After his short hunger accident and being spoon-fed, it had reached 11:47pm. On normal occasions he'd give up and go to bed – reconcile with his lover another day. However, the blonde creeps out of his bed and starts looking for Miyagi.

Miyagi is in his bedroom, once again reading something.

_Is it just me or is he reading a lot more these days? _

Knowing full well that Miyagi will probably say something worse than what he'd said before, Shinobu goes to the battlefield – walking bravely in front of the man's bedside and confronting him.

"Miyagi, we still need to talk," Shinobu informs him.

"That's Miyagi-san to you, Shinobu-kun," Miyagi replies without missing a beat.

The formality makes the blonde's eyebrow twitch.

_Call me Shinobu-kun one more time and I'll… Calm down, I need to calm down and talk this time. Not cry, not fall asleep, not faint – talk._

"Mi-ya-gi-san," Shinobu manages to spit out slowly. "I'm curious, did you hit your head on something? Did you collapse under a mountain of books again? By any chance did you suffer a head injury?"

Finding all these deliberately sarcastic accusations offense, the man merely shakes his head, his eyes widening at the same time.

"Are you sure? No head injury this week at all?" Shinobu prods once more.

_Please let this be some weird case of amnesia, _the blonde begs to unknown forces. _ Plleeeasseee. _

"I did get into a small accident," Miyagi admits, thinking seriously about it now. "I only had a few scratches, nothing too bad."

The blonde's heart pounds at those words. In normal situations lovers shouldn't feel relieved or excited that their lover had gotten into an accident, but Shinobu cracks a smile.

"Aha! Memory loss!" He points at Miyagi.

He's smiling like an idiot, but he's too happy to care about it.

"What memory loss? I remember all of my life – I even remember my recent work schedule," Miyagi states, starting to get annoyed again.

"Yeah, but you don't remember me!" Shinobu smiles and then his idiotic smile fades away at the sudden horror of his words.

_Wait. He doesn't remember me. _

_He doesn't remember us?!_

Although it gives him hope that Miyagi isn't completely heartless after all, it also kills him that all those memories before have been washed away.

"I do remember you. You're the annoying little brother I wish I never had," Miyagi complains, returning his eyes towards his book again.

_Brother?_

Another brutal slit to his heart, a laugh escapes Shinobu.

The man looks up once more, surprised.

"What is it?" Miyagi asks.

"Nothing – just the irony of it all," Shinobu tries to hide his pained expression, but it shows plainly.

He awkwardly leaves the room, grabs his cellphone and keys, and heads outside to cool himself down.

To cool his head, heart – that throbbing beat - and his watery eyes.

_Brother? I'm his lover… not his fucking brother… _

The wintery wind does its office as it freezes his burnt heart and his headache. On the downside, his tears increase thanks to the cold temperature outside.

He doesn't return to Miyagi's apartment.

On this cold night, Shinobu walks and walks around the biggest city in the world – Tokyo – which is vibrant still at this ungodly time. _It's almost like sleepwalking_, he thinks. _I have no clue where I am or where I'm going, but I have full control of my body._

He continues to walk and walk, never getting tired of the gusty winds and the frequent pushes from people. One girl even accomplishes to push him down onto the road by accident. Not her fault a random idiot walked into her while she's carrying her shopping bags.

No one helps him up, but eyes occasionally stare at the kid who's refusing to get up.

He stays there, for who knows how long, until someone picks him up.

And he lets that person take him wherever he wants to.

* * *

"SHINOBU, are you crazy?!" Miki screams next to his friend.

Shinobu looks around – _when did I get here?_

He is inside Miki's extravagant mansion, a golden chandelier right above him shining like a galaxy.

"Miki, look, stars!" the blonde exclaims loudly and then hiccups.

"Are you wasted?" the blue-eyed kid steps away from him, scared he'll puke any time now from too much alcohol intake.

"Forget that, man - stars!" Shinobu points again, starting to swirl in a circle.

"Why were you with those guys?!" Miki shouts now, grabbing the blonde's wrists as he makes him face him. Puke or no puke, Miki is having Shinobu speak up.

"What guys?" the blonde gasps childishly.

Face-palming, Miki leaves the interrogation for later and helps his friend change out of his wet clothes (_another question_, he notes, _that I'll ask later_). Dealing with a drunken Shinobu is worse than dealing with a sober one – big difference on personal space.

His spidery fingers move around Miki's body as his friend is trying his best to get him out of the dirty clothes.

"Oi, don't touch me!" Miki swats away Shinobu's hands as he would to a fly.

"But I want to touch… you have soft skin, Miikkkkiiiiii," the blonde gets his hands on Miki's cheeks and starts squeezing them.

Meanwhile, Miki has finally unbuttoned Shinobu's wet shirt – big achievement compared to the hassle he has to deal with. Challenge number 2: Shinobu's jeans.

Grabbing the blonde's hands again, Miki repeats his statement as before, but now with a threat. Too bad Shinobu's too drunk to pay any attention and continues groping his helpful friend.

"I'm going to get revenge, Shin, revenge," the blue-eyed boy says with a tint of sadism.

As Miki tries to undress Shinobu's jeans, he quits as his friend starts doing the same for him.

"OI! Dammit, I said don't touch me," Miki moves away and places new clothes on the bed (since they were in an extra bedroom). "Change yourself, idiot."

Shinobu bear-hugs Miki from behind and literary tackles him onto the bed.

"Nooooo! Don't leave me!" Shinobu begs playfully.

But soon he cries for real, pleading his friend not to leave him. Unable to resist such a sad expression on his childhood friend's face, Miki decides to stay with his friend. He still changes Shinobu's clothes – even his jeans (_how the fuck did his jeans get soaked like this?! Please don't tell me those guys…_) and underwear. All that time, the blonde kept pestering him even more, using horrible sexual references and obvious innuendos.

The worst thing that hit Miki is when Shinobu acted all slutty while Miki was changing his jeans – he could never allow his friend to sleep in those disgusting jeans.

"Mikkkiii, you used to like me, right?~ You can do me now, you know?" Shinobu tries rubbing his hands on Miki's pants, but his friend moves away.

"Stop it – just let me change your jeans," Miki says, once again moving the blonde's hands away.

"But really, you have an once-in-a-lifetime chance here, Miki, take it~~," Shinobu smiles as he rubs his leg against Miki's pants. And then suddenly he stops as he feels nauseous.

He runs butt-naked to the nearest bathroom (god knows how he finds it with his awful vision and sight impairment), but he finds it and pukes there.

"Great job, Shinobu! You missed the toilet by 4 feet!" Miki says mockingly as he stares at the pile of grossness. Thank goodness he didn't have to clean it.

After getting him into new clothes, Miki lies next to his friend as the blonde continues to blab. At first he's blabbing like the drunken idiot he is… but slowly, subtly his rants turn into arguments that turn into sob stories – by the end he's crying again.

Miki does his best to support him or ease his suffering, but his friend doesn't hear any of it. Holding unto his friend like a baby or someone precious, he feels glad when his friend falls into a somewhat blissful sleep – well, blissful silent for Miki. Even though Shinobu has messed up his night, he knows that whatever happened to his friend is extremely bad for him to get drunk and party with random strangers. The Shinobu he knows doesn't even drink alcohol.

The Shinobu he knows wouldn't get this hurt over something.

Miki predicts that either a break-up is coming or a storm for his friend. Either way, it's going to be hard on Shinobu.

* * *

**Author: I hope that was a good, long chapter - My new goal is to write up to 3,000 words instead of 2,000 - hard, but not impossible. XD**

**Thanks for reading and comment if you want to~**

* * *

**Omake:**

**Miki: I still don't know why Shinobu is soaked - I know he smells of alcohol, but what happened to him?!**

**Me: No spoilers, Miki~**

**Miki: But I want to know!**

**Me: Then wait for the next chapter. *death glare***

**Shinobu: *wakes up* Huh?! Where am I?!**

**Miki: *dull face* Please no, don't tell me he's lost his memory too!?**

**Me: Hohohohoho, who knows?~ **

**Miki: NOOOOOO!**


	3. Memory

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica, but I do own Miki. **

**Author's notes: Bad language again and 3k chapter again (my new goal). Pm me if you have any questions. **

**Enjoy!**

Shinobu wakes up with a screeching throb in his head and wooziness as he gets up. His eyes find the room blinding – way too bright since the room had glass windows with no curtains or shutters. He notices he's not wearing any shoes, since he was on the bed. The blonde looks around the bright room and observes the place – looks like a vacant room. With a raspy throat, he calls out weakly.

"Where am I?"

No answer (he probably wouldn't get one since his voice is barely audible).

_Did I get kidnapped? No, I'm not tied up or anything… Whose house is this?_

The blonde stretches his feeble legs and stands up, feeling the world move around him. Even he realizes he's hung over, but he doesn't know what's happened. He slowly steps out of the bright room into a dark hallway.

_Dark familiar hallway_, he thinks.

"Miki, are you there?" He calls out, figuring out one piece of the puzzle.

"In the kitchen!" A voice echoes in the house.

Thankfully Shinobu has been practically raised in this building; he finds the large kitchen with ease and sees his blue-eyed friend cooking pancakes on his stove.

"Please tell me you're making blueberry pancakes too~," Shinobu whines, scaring the boy.

"Gah! You seriously have light feet!" Miki yells at the blonde leaning against the granite counter next to him. "And no, I hate blueberries - I don't go to the store and think 'ah, Shinobu loves blueberries, I should buy some'," he taunts, occasionally giving glares at the blonde.

"Asshole, it's more like this; 'Oh, blueberries! Shinobu loves those, I'm definitely not getting them'," Shinobu corrects, tapping on the counter now impatiently.

"You know me too well, this is bad," Miki jokes. "I actually ran out of blueberries thanks to feeding you all the time. You are aware that you eat breakfast here 3 times a week?"

"Really? Wow, I should limit myself and my blueberry intake," Shinobu smiles.

Miki also smiles at that, but gradually his smile fades away. "Do you remember anything about last night?"

Shinobu's smile similarly fades as his heart thumps. He knew exactly what happened last night, but he remembers only his sober parts – he's unclear about the parts after he started drinking with those guys…

"Somewhat," he says nonchalantly.

Miki's eyebrows twitch. "_Somewhat?_ That's not the best answer, you know that, right?"

"Can't help it, I was drunk," Shinobu shrugs.

"Oh yes, you were _extremely_ wasted – what I want to ask is, what made you do it? You're the most sensible person in the world I know of. Why would you do something completely idiotic like that?" Miki asks, turning off his gas stove and facing the blonde with his undivided attention. "With strangers at that!"

The blonde scratches his chin, thinking back to the moment he was led to a club by that guy. He remembers faintly that the man had many tattoos on his arm and he wore a leather jacket. All the people there had that same jacket – cult or gang – and they just partied like normal. Meanwhile, all Shinobu really remembers is willingly drinking tons and tons of booze – any drink that came his way, honestly. After the first three drinks, his memory gets fuzzier and messier.

And the thing that made him do it?

Miyagi's heartless words - words that cut his heart.

Feeling a lump in his throat, he knew he should just think about something else – to distract himself from this huge gap in his heart.

"Just wanted to party," he lies, "and most of my friends are too busy to do that."

"Stop lying, you idiot," Miki pokes Shinobu on his forehead. "I'm your childhood friend. Don't take me as a fool."

Shinobu's heart thumps again. What Miki wants is the truth and Shinobu isn't going to share it easily.

"Miki! Stop this interrogation business. I want breakfast," Shinobu commands with a frown.

"Fine, but I'll keep asking questions while you eat," his friend glares and does the eye thing that means 'I'm watching you'.

And Miki wasn't lying. He keeps pestering Shinobu with questions. When questions don't work, he starts describing last night.

"Did you know you were completely soaked last night?" Miki informs the boy at his long dining table.

"Soaked?" Shinobu raises an eyebrow.

Miki nods. "Even your jeans."

Suddenly the blonde looks down at his clothes and finally realizes he's wearing different clothes. He flinches a little. _When did I change my clothes?_

"Oh, and I… changed your clothes last night…," Miki admits now, grimacing.

Shinobu drops his fork. He quickly gets up, turns around, and checks his underwear.

"Yes, that too," his friend affirms.

The blonde blushes. "W-Why?"

"Because I couldn't let you sleep in wet clothes. Would you let a person sleep in wet clothes in _winter_?" Miki throws at his friend.

Shinobu shakes his head. "Still, there are some lines you don't cross."

"Hey, it's not like I wanted to!" Miki scowls, slightly offended.

"Did you check me out?" Shinobu blushes as he returns to his seat.

"Check what out?" his friend looks confused.

"My… you know," the blonde blushes an even deeper red.

"Shin, _really?_ I've seen you naked multiple times – we used to change together for P.E. since kindergarten – if I wanted to look, I've looked at it enough!" Miki yells, huffing at the end and he stabs his pancake.

Shinobu's blushing stops and he laughs. Soon Miki starts laughing too at how stupid that sounded. After that, they eat silently, both not wanting to break the sudden bright atmosphere.

"You know I'm still not done with this interrogation thing," Miki states firmly once they've both finished eating.

"And you know I'm not talking about it," Shinobu says with equal sternness.

"Is it Megumi? Did she do something?" Miki hits the mark.

When the blonde winces as he hears his lover's alias, Miki knows he got it right.

"Shin, look, whatever it is, talk to me about it. It can't be that bad," his friend says, wanting Shinobu to open up.

"Have you always been this nosy?" Shinobu retorts. He's annoyed at how Miki's being a persistent ass.

"No, but I've always cared about you. So tell me, maybe I could help," Miki tries again.

Shinobu gives a death glare. "Miki, this is the last time I'm saying this: I'm not going to tell you anything."

Miki frowns. "You owe me an explanation. You _owe _me," he repeats with emphasis. "Do you know how horrifying it is to find your best friend taken by random strangers into a truck with their hands groping him?!"

The blonde's eyes widen.

"I was….?"

Miki nods. "You don't even want to hear what they were saying about you… the things I saw last night aggravated me. And then I took care of you – I changed your wet clothes, despite you being a fucking idiot, and I didn't leave you until you fell asleep. Did you know you started crying?"

The blue-eyed boy stops for a while, feeling his own heart squeeze as he recalls the loud sobs of his friend.

"You kept crying until you fell asleep – you wouldn't let me leave you, clingy drunk," Miki complains, although he knows he wouldn't have left his friend like that anyway.

Shinobu's eyes become vapid. He didn't think it went that badly – he just assumed he randomly crashed Miki's place and his friend had no choice but to take him in. He doesn't want to know all the messy details of last night._ In his eyes, I must be the biggest idiot now_, he thinks with a sad expression. He knew he has to tell his friend now – Miki's right, Shinobu owes him an explanation.

"Miki, I'll tell you what happened with… Megumi," the blonde says now, softly.

His friend's eyes look up in surprise.

"Go on," Miki replies, gesturing the blonde to speak.

"Megumi… has lost her memories of me," Shinobu says plainly, no other way around it.

Miki tilts his head.

"_Memories?_ Of _just_ you?" He looks even more confused as he says those words.

The blonde nods solemnly. "She had an accident and survived with a few scratches. The doctor didn't even check for any brain damage, but obviously she remembers nothing about us dating!"

His blue-eyed friend looks at him as if Shinobu just killed a cat in front of him.

"What kind of memory loss is that!?" Miki yells.

"Exactly what I want to know!" Shinobu exclaims, exasperated.

"You do know regaining memories for amnesic patients is unpredictable? In some cases they never remember…," Miki explains in a quiet tone.

Shinobu scowls and snaps, "I know, Miki, you don't have to remind me."

"Sorry… so what can you do? Are you going to help her get her memories back?" Miki asks, curious.

The blonde blinks. He'd never thought of that. Instead, he went into a downward spiraling depression…with lots of alcohol, clearly.

"I… don't know," Shinobu says slowly.

"You don't know how to start or what?" Miki prompts.

"I don't know what to do…" Shinobu looks away.

"Well… do you want her memories back?"

The blonde nods.

"Then you should start by taking her to the places you've gone together – or show her pictures of both of you together," Miki suggests helpfully.

"But we've gone to places she always goes to and we don't have any pictures together," Shinobu bursts Miki's helpful bubbles instantly.

It's not like Shinobu loves admitting that, but it's the honest truth. _Every day we've gone to is some sort of Basho café or library that he practically lives in! And we don't take pictures together because we've never thought about it. Even if we do take pictures, that's bad evidence right there of us dating – unless you count Risako and his marriage pictures (in which I'm in the dark corner), then yes, we have one picture together._

"Then do you have any memento of your dates? Or any significant gifts?" Miki tries again.

"Nope," the blonde shots instantly again.

"Have you… kissed her? Maybe that'll help retrieve some erotic memory," Miki laughs.

"No, she won't even let me near her! She steps away from me like I'm some germ!" Shinobu cries out, embarrassed at how horrible it sounds.

"Wow, no wonder you lost your mind last night, your love life is awful," his friend jokes with a frown.

"Oi, it's not like it's my fault!" Shinobu points out defensively.

"And it's not her fault either – it's her memory that's gone, not her heart," Miki remarks now.

Shinobu's eyes spark. The words give him hope, which is exactly what he needs most. Hope that deep down inside Miyagi, he still loves Shinobu.

Standing up in a rush, Shinobu walks away.

"Oi, where you going?" Miki asks, following his friend through the hallway.

"I'm going to see hi-her – thanks for helping me talk about it! I'm going to remind her why she loved me!" The blonde exclaims, ready to walk out.

"Wait, you don't have your shoes – do you want a ride home?"

"Sure," he accepts (although he doesn't know what's wrong with his other shoes… he decides not to ask).

* * *

Reaching his and Miyagi's apartment building, the blonde exits the black Mercedes that Miki has kindly let him borrow. After thanking the chauffeur, Shinobu steps outside with his bare feet and walks into the building. Taking the elevator, he reaches their hallway. Thankfully even after his awful drinking party last night, Shinobu didn't lose any of his items he took.

He opens the door gently and walks in, inhaling the everyday smell of their shared apartment. _All Miyagi remembers is_, Shinobu thinks about the situation, _is when my dad asked him to look after me – which means it's before I confessed at all_.

Shinobu notices his lover hasn't woken up yet – it's only 8:23 in the morning after all.

"Miyagi?" He calls out as he walks into the short hallway that leads towards the rooms.

Walking into Miyagi's room as if nothing's wrong, he gets close to the sleeping raven. Shinobu's heart melts at the sight of the motionless and unguarded man in front of him. He crouches down next to him and examines his lover's face – something he does whenever they slept together and he'd wake up before Miyagi. He pokes gently at the long, black lashes of his lover.

"My, what beautiful lashes you have," Shinobu whispers – pretending to be a wolf, even though he knows this style is what little red riding hood uses.

His index finger slips down and lingers near Miyagi's soft red-ish lips now.

"My, what beautiful lips you have," he continues as his finger slips lower. "My, what a lovely collarbone…"

Despite his blush and knowing about Miyagi's memory problems, he leans down and kisses Miyagi's lips. _At least I haven't lost my memory_, he thinks as he enjoys the kiss.

Abruptly, Miyagi grabs the blonde and embraces him.

Shinobu's eyes pop and he's scared that Miyagi will say something mean to him, but the man lets the blonde continue the kiss. In fact, ever so slowly, Miyagi's lips start pushing Shinobu's and they're mutually kissing – more-like, properly kissing. Shinobu feels thrilled by this unexpected, yet alluring reaction!

"Hmm, hmhm," Shinobu can't help but moan as he gets aroused by the kiss.

_Shit, shit, don't wake up_ – he thinks since he can't stop his desires, especially because he hasn't kissed his lover in a long time and energy is beginning to pour out of Shinobu.

However, life never goes smoothly, and Miyagi's eyes flutter open and confusion (and apparent disgust) covers his face.

Almost immediately he pushes off the blonde rudely (and he falls to the left side of his bed), as he violently rubs his hand over his lips, probably trying to erase the touch of Shinobu's lips.

"What the fuck were you doing?! Are you crazy?!" Miyagi screams, glaring at Shinobu like he's some dirty rodent that just licked his food.

The raven gets up and runs to his bathroom. All Shinobu hears are swears and running water which Miyagi is probably splashing on his mouth. The man walks back in and the open bathroom door shows the mouthwash by the sink unscrewed.

Offended by this, Shinobu speaks up.

"My breath doesn't stink that much – we didn't even French!" He points out, defensive.

Miyagi shudders at the sound of 'French'. "Thank goodness for that!"

"What's so wrong about me?" Shinobu asks, curious now. _Honestly, what is so bad about me that the Miyagi with no memories hates?_

A mocking laugh is heard from the older man. "You really need to ask?"

The blonde blushes indignantly, but Miyagi continues.

"First off, you're a guy. Second, you're 17 years younger than me (right? [this is where Shinobu nods]). Third, your dad is my boss. Fourth, you're my ex-wife's little brother. And lastly, you're a guy!" Miyagi exclaims.

"You repeated the first one, old man," Shinobu dares to correct him.

"Because it's that important!"

"Miyagi, we've been past this hurdle before, we can pass it now," the blonde declares with certainty.

"Hah?! When have we ever gone past this hurdle?! Trust me, we've _never _gone anywhere past any hurdle," the man explains, looking at Shinobu like he's crazy.

"Fine, then I'll start over – Miyagi, I love you," Shinobu confesses. "It's destiny for us to be together!"

The old man freezes in his spot. "HAH?! Destiny?! What fucked up destiny is that?!"

_Man, he's worse than before_, Shinobu thinks as he scowls. _Grouchier_.

"It's destiny because you saved me from those guys before we went to the hotel to get introduced!" Shinobu shouts now. "Remember, when we ran to the same hotel, same room?"

Miyagi nods. "But what does that have to do with destiny?"

"Because I… I've seen you before that in a library and wanted to get to know you…," Shinobu admits, feeling the same blush he had when he first confessed.

"What library?"

Shinobu tells him which one, with details about what days he showed up.

"Are you a stalker?!" The man steps farther away from the boy.

The blonde scowls again. "No, but I wanted to confess to you before but then I found out you were marrying my sister, so I quit having those thoughts and went to Australia."

Miyagi frowns. "And yet you're still confessing?"

"Because we've already been lovers, you idiot!"

"Again, what do you mean by that? Aren't you the idiot?!" Miyagi throws back, irritated as hell.

Shinobu sighs. "This is getting us nowhere."

"Exactly, which is why you shouldn't confess to me and find a cute girl in college," the raven recommends the boy with a fake smile.

A single glare from the blonde is thrown and the boy walks out.

What Miyagi doesn't know is that Shinobu is probably going to cry in his room again.

* * *

"Miki, nothing's working!" Shinobu shouts in his cellphone, feeling miserable.

Since the blonde is aware crying won't help, he's using his resources properly now and his best friend is his best ally right now.

"What do you mean 'nothing'? Did you try the kiss?" Miki inquires.

"Yes, but h-she became disgusted with me!" the blonde whines.

"Shit, that sucks. Are you sure you have no pictures of you two together?" He asks now.

"I don't!" Shinobu yells. "Next time I will take pictures, okay!?"

"Next time? Hope she doesn't lose her memories again, you mean?" His friend laughs.

"You're not helping," Shinobu says dully.

"Oh, should I tell her you guys have dated before? Maybe she needs a witness or something," Miki offers kindly.

Shinobu is about to say yes when he remembers that Miki knows the alias Megumi, not Miyagi.

"No, that's alright… but I do know one person for this. Thanks for the idea, got to go, bye!" Shinobu thanks him and hangs up after hearing a 'good luck' from his friend.

If Miyagi needs a witness of their relationship, there is one living person out there to say that Shinobu is truly dating Miyagi. And although Shinobu doesn't want his help, he needs it.

He needs it badly.

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please comment!**

**No Omake because I'm dead tired. -_-**


	4. Witness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica - but I do own Miki~**

**Author's notes: Almost reached 3k, but missing a few words - really hard keeping up the new limit. XD**

**PM me if you have any questions - ENJOY! :D**

Not knowing the witness's address, Shinobu has to wait until Monday. During the weekend, Miyagi ignored the boy's existence and went out for a long time during Saturday night without even informing the blonde (which, of course, upset Shinobu). When the old man came with books in his hand that night, Shinobu sighed in relief.

_He's not cheating on me… yet_, he thinks suspiciously. A Miyagi without his memories can do anything – go back to his heterosexual ways or randomly marry someone. Technically if he dates someone, he'd be unfaithful towards Shinobu, since they never broke up. However, feeling no remorse or guilt, Miyagi would go on dating someone else, while only Shinobu feels the sting.

Sunday morning was boring – both of them lazed off and for once it felt like normal. Except for the fact Miyagi kept sitting farthest away from the blonde and never forgot to keep that distance. On the bright side, he ate the food Shinobu made, although he did have many complaints that he felt needed to be verbalized. The blonde took the blows lightly. The past few days have made him immune to these rude comments (though he hates being insulted, like any other human being).

As for Sunday night, Miyagi disappeared again. The blonde kept worrying about his lover- _what if he meets a girl and suddenly falls in love?_ For Miyagi to do that isn't surprising considering his age and… the fact that maybe he'll feel lonely without a lover.

Then it occurs to Shinobu he doesn't know the lonely Miyagi. _How was Miyagi doing before he dated me? Didn't he date anyone after my sister? Was he that obsessed, I mean, in love with his sensei that he didn't even feel any need to date? _

And the answer hits the blonde: _he fell for __**me**_.

He knows that he shouldn't feel arrogant about this, but it makes him quite smug. Better to feel smug than suspicious. He keeps feeling like that during his night alone, flattering himself to stay content – to be devoid of any suspicious rambling in his mind. When Miyagi comes back that night, once again he brings books.

Finally Shinobu asks why he's getting so many books.

"Huh? Of course because I'm studying something!" Miyagi replies as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"What for?" The blonde eyes the books, curious.

"For my personal study – now back off, brat," the older man blocks the youth.

Shinobu merely walks away, suddenly uninterested and displeased at Miyagi's attitude. _Once he realizes that I'm his lover, he'll treat me better – at least with something called 'respect'._

* * *

Monday morning, as soon as Shinobu had free time, he ran to Miyagi's office (which he knows is where _that_ man's office is). At the door, the blonde knocks politely, unlike his usual self, and sees that only that man's inside since he opens the door.

"Blondie?" That man says. "If you're looking for Miyagi, he's not here."

"I'm not looking for Miyagi," Shinobu replies. "I want to talk to you about something…"

That man lets Shinobu into his shared office with Miyagi and tells him to go on and 'make it quick'.

Just like he did with Miki, Shinobu tells the assistant professor about Miyagi's selective memory.

Instead of the concerned face on Miki's face, this man laughs.

After finally composing himself, he says, "Seriously?! He only forgot you!?" And then he laughs again uncontrollable.

"OI! It's not funny!" Shinobu reprimands with a grimace.

"Ahahaha, but it is!" That man retorts, holding unto his stomach now. "Ow, my stomach hurts from laughing too much!"

The blonde's intense glare makes the man straighten up a little.

"So," the brunette clears his throat, but eyes still gleeful, "what do you need me for?"

_Now we're talking_, Shinobu thinks. "I need you to tell Miyagi about our… unique relationship. Since he doesn't remember dating me at all, I figured if he heard it from you, he'd believe it." The boy says honestly.

The man looks surprised. "Why would he believe me? If he didn't believe you, he couldn't possibly believe me!"

Shinobu frowns. "Whatever, just tell him that you know we've been dating. And **don't** tell him I asked you to – he'll think you're in on a 'lie' or 'prank'." He gulps. Miyagi would actually consider that.

"And what do I get out of this?" The brunette asks, wanting a reward.

"You get to see a shocked expression on Miyagi's face," Shinobu admits.

The man smiles widely. "Nice!"

The blonde leaves then and makes the older man promise he'll tell Miyagi. Shinobu strangely trusts the man, since he seemed happy to see Miyagi's expression. Other than that, the blonde just prays that's enough of a bribe for that man.

* * *

However, Shinobu comes back, after five minutes, because he couldn't resist also hearing Miyagi and that man's conversation. He decides to hide underneath that man's desk so that he can overhear everything. Thankfully the brunette doesn't mind and lets the blonde hide.

Crouching down under the man's desk, Shinobu is amazed how dusty it is under there. Despite the mess, the boy waits there for his lover to come.

When Miyagi comes in, the blonde watches first-hand how annoyed that man is when the raven clings onto him for no reason at all. It annoys Shinobu, but he keeps his cool. _I will not blow my cover so fast!_

"Oi, bastard, let go!" The man continues to reject the persistent Miyagi.

"Buuuttt~~ I need moral support here, Kamijou! I have more students than last semester, oh, the horror!" Miyagi acts dramatic and clings more on the innocent man.

_Is this how happy and idiotic he acts with others? Why is he so serious with me? Sure, he has his moments at home too, but mostly he's serious… _

Seeing it all happen in front of his eyes, Shinobu feels a sting in his heart. He realizes it's not that man who's interested in Miyagi… it's Miyagi who puts effort to get close to the brunette – the one who initiates unnecessary hugs towards the guy that doesn't even like him. That's where Shinobu feels wronged – in their relationship the blonde initiates everything.

Finally getting loose of Miyagi's hold, the brunette gets his personal space back.

"Oi, Miyagi, I need to talk to you about something serious," that man starts, crossing his arms.

"Ah, is it that time of month?" Miyagi teases.

Shinobu face palms while that man swears at Miyagi.

"This is really serious," he says again, "so listen carefully."

"Fine, you have my full _serious_ attention," the other man slides in a joke.

After a brief sigh, that man begins. "Do you know that blondie… Shinobu?"

Miyagi nods, suddenly his face turning into steel. The blonde notices this. _As soon as he heard my name… he has that face!_

"Do you remember dating him?" The man prompts gently, acting like a psychiatrist.

"No… you do realize how weird you sound? He's a guy – I'm not a homo," Miyagi replies.

"I do not sound weird at all, Miyagi, since you two have actually been dating for about 2 years now," the man informs him.

And there it is – the expression both were waiting for, but clearly they both overestimated it. It's a simple, 'WTF' expression – mouth a little open, eyes wide (but not to their utmost wide), and knitted brows in confusion.

"You too?! What is wrong with you? Did Takatsuki-kun come here and poison you with his lies?" Miyagi accuses crudely.

"No, he didn't come here – I just realized that you haven't been complaining that blondie in a while," the brunette retorts, scowling at the rude choice of words Miyagi has.

"What complaints? That his cooking sucks and he thinks I'm gay?!" Miyagi is shouting now.

The other man shakes his head. "No, you complained about how you always work overtime and you can't see your 'Shinobu-chin'. And how you want to go on dates with him but have no clue where to take him. I could go on, if you want, with the list of complaints you've told me about that blond."

Miyagi's jaw drops now. "'Shinobu-chin'? What kind of name is that?"

"Hey, you made it up. Whatever 'chin' means in this case, you call him that call the time," the brunette shrugs, but feels satisfied at Miyagi's shocked expression.

"I call… him that?" Miyagi tilts his head and frowns.

"Yes, and you love him – you always tell me that every day. If you like him so much, tell him that too!" The other man suddenly yells, getting annoyed of Miyagi's habits.

No recollection of any of this, Miyagi still looks utterly confused.

"Trust me, Kamijou, I'm not gay and I'm definitely not in love with that brat," he denies the most obvious fact of his life.

"But I just told you all that…," Kamijou trails off, feeling like dirt right now since Miyagi is practically ignoring the truth.

"That doesn't mean I'll believe you," Miyagi says flatly. Sensing the brunette's widened eyes, he goes on. "I'm sorry that I won't give into your lies because I know for a fact that I am not gay and I'm smart enough not to date my boss's _son_."

"But you did do all that! Those things didn't matter to you, Miyagi," the brunette replies, sighing. _Man, he's such a prick._

"Kamijou, if I did date Takatsuki-kun before, I would know it – I would remember it," the older man points out.

The brunette face palms. "Exactly, you lost your memory of _only_ him!"

Miyagi gasps. He looks upset for some reason – even pained. _Does he remember now_? - Shinobu wonders hopefully.

"You definitely met up with that brat, didn't you? He said the same thing," the older man looks at his coworker with accusing eyes. "Did he pay you to do all this?"

Indignant, Kamijou shouts, "No - no one fucking paid me! I only noticed you hadn't said a word about the brat anymore and I was _concerned_, like a fucking good friend!"

"Well, sorry to say, but I don't need your _concern_," Miyagi says with narrow eyes.

"Fine! _Fine!_ _Forget_ about that brat – _forget_ about the love of your life! And don't expect me to care about your affairs ever again!"

Kamijou looks a little broken a**s** he sees Miyagi walk out of room without any other words, ignoring the brunette's last yells.

"Dammit, kid, is this how you felt?" He asks with a scowl.

"Worse," the blonde replies as he gets up from his hiding spot. "He steps away from me whenever I come near him too."

The brunette shakes his head, pitifully. "That sucks. Even though I said Miyagi won't believe me, I never actually thought that would be true…"

"Same here," Shinobu frowns. _And I thought I had him…_

* * *

During Miki and Shinobu's study time in the library, the blue-eyed boy instantly asked for Shinobu's progress.

"Is she convinced now?" Miki asks, smiling brightly.

Although his glare gave it all away, Shinobu still answered. "Nope."

"Seriously?! She is so horrible!"

"Oi, h-she's my g-g-girlfriend!" Shinobu stutters a little at the word.

"Sorry, but really, how could she not believe that other person? I mean, it's bad enough she doesn't believe you, but other people too? Does she not trust people?"

Shinobu shrugs. "She just hates the idea she's dating a brat like me."

Miki gasps. "I forgot… she's 17 years older than you."

"You still remember that?" The blonde is impressed at his friend.

"Of course, it's an important detail. If she's that much older than you, that means she has more experience in dating and more knowledge overall," Miki points out. "Although age doesn't matter in intelligence, she probably knows more about life than you."

The blonde shrugs again, dismissing this topic. He didn't want to think about how 'experienced' Miyagi has been.

"Focus, Miki – think about ways for her to remember me," Shinobu surfaces the topic, sighing.

"Are you sure I shouldn't be a witness?" Miki smiles.

"No! Megumi doesn't even know you well – and the witness I had was her co-worker," the blonde tells him. "If she couldn't believe someone so close to her, why in the world would you believe you?"

"Because I'm Miki?" The boy grins, doing a peace sign along with it.

A small laugh erupts from the blonde and he stops it. "Focus – we need to focus."

"Shinobu, relax, we still have lots of time to think about solutions," Miki assures his friend.

"But you don't know how horrible I felt when Mi-Megumi said it was all a 'lie'," Shinobu frowns, leaning back in his chair. "I heard everything she said to her co-worker. She even thought I _poisoned_ him with lies."

Feeling the awkward silence creep, both remain silent for a while.

"Shin… do you wear a special cologne or fragrance?" Miki asks randomly.

"Why?"

"Maybe she'll remember you by your signature scent," the boy explains.

"Sorry to inform you but I don't wear any colognes or fragrances," Shinobu pouts, glaring at his books for no reason.

"Seriously?! But you smell so good…," Miki mutters the last part, sensing that it sounds weird.

"Hmm? Are you making fun of me?" The blonde only heard the first part.

"No, don't worry. Oh, another idea is that you show her something you both liked during the time you dated – even if it's something trivial, maybe it'll spark something," Miki suggests.

"Isn't that the same as the significant gift you talked about before?" Shinobu complains.

Miki looks around innocently. "Fine, I'm running out of ideas here!"

"Aha! I knew it. Man, this sucks," the blonde kicks one leg of the table.

"Wait, I have one last idea – take her to your first date – think back to what you two did the first time you started dating. Maybe she'll magically remember from the romantic date," Miki proposes his final plan.

Shinobu contemplates this for a few seconds. _Our first date… what was it?_

He stares blankly at his friend, unable to say 'I don't remember my first date'. As much as the plan seemed interesting, Shinobu couldn't use it.

"Miki, is that really your last idea?" Shinobu bites his lips.

"If you buy me ice cream, then no, that wasn't," Miki laughs. Laser beams are thrown from Shinobu's eyes and the boy amends his statement. "Yes, sadly it was."

Putting his head down on his books, Shinobu groans, feeling hopeless.

* * *

Shinobu arrives at his apartment and goes straight to bed. He's comforted by the fact the Miyagi without memories calls to him and says 'aren't you going to eat?', but then he's crushed by the bigger fact this guy just called him a liar this morning. _A poisonous liar at that!_

The blonde goes to his room and searches every corner of it for some kind of 'significant gift' Miki keeps on talking about. Shinobu knows Miyagi hasn't gotten the boy anything but books throughout these 2 years, but he still searches for any prominent thing he owns that his lover has ever commented on or something.

Turning his whole room into a pig's sty, the blonde finally gives up, scowling at how he has to clean up this mess. And thanks to the workout, he's sweaty, so he goes to Miyagi's bathroom (their apartment only has one shower) with a change of clothes and his towel in hand.

"Oi, Miyagi, I'm taking a shower," the blonde says as usual.

Not hearing any response is normal these days, so he continues to make his way into Miyagi's room. He eyes the mess in Miyagi's room. _At least some things never change._

Shinobu walks into the bathroom and starts removing his clothes. He's amazed how sweaty he is – he hardly exercises – as he takes off his sticky shirt and tight jeans. Suddenly he hears a water splash.

As if it were a horror movie, Shinobu's eyes widen and he looks at the giant shadow that's cast from behind him. _Wait, it could be Miyagi_, he thinks rationally.

Slowly turning around, he sees his naked lover, water dripping all over his slightly tanned skin.

"Shinobu-chin?" The man calls softly and the blonde's eyes melt.

"You remember me now?" Shinobu smiles, wanting to embrace his lover instantly.

Miyagi's dark eyes remain unchanging, but his lovable expression turns into disgust within thirty seconds.

"Huh? What're you doing here?! I was in here!" Miyagi shouts, pushing the boy away. "Wait til I finish!"

Confused, the boy allows himself to be shoved outside of the room. He's trying to piece up whatever just happened. _Why did he call me my nickname? And then he turned into a homophobe immediately after?!_

Feeling rebellious and too curious to sit and wait, Shinobu dares to re-enter the bathroom and peeks at his lover in the bathtub, who is enjoying the warm water. The blonde walks closer, venturing forth so that he's easily seen by the older man.

"Miyagi, I'm getting in," Shinobu declares boldly and gets in the warm water.

Surprisingly the older man doesn't instantly jump out of the water, yelling offensive language. Instead, they both stare at each other in the tub. Only the sound of the occasional wave of water is heard in the room.

"Miyagi?" The blonde calls him lightly. He doesn't want to turn the 'homophobe' button on again.

"Hmm?" His lover gives him his attention.

"Who am I?" Shinobu asks carefully. _If he says Shinobu-chin, then it's the Miyagi I love, if he says Shinobu, then he's the homophobe_, the blonde wagers.

Their gazes become intense as the blonde waits eagerly for an answer.

"Shinobu-chin, of course," Miyagi replies with a laugh. "Are you in denial, Shinobu?"

The blonde's heart thumps loud as his face flushes red.

_He's the real deal_.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please comment! :D**

* * *

**Omake:**

**Miki: I've noticed... why do I act like an idiot in this story?**

**Me: Because you are one. *laughs***

**Miki: In the other story I was just as smart as Shinobu...**

**Me: Well, this is a new story, Miki. **

**Shinobu: Miki, in my mind you're the smartest student I know. *smiles***

**Miki: Really? *glittery shoujo eyes***

**Shinobu: No. *looks away* **

**Miki: NOOOOOOO! *goes to emo corner***


	5. Water

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica (but I do own Miki and Kiyoshi)**

**Author's notes: Less than 3k, but I don't care right now (I'll just make the other chapter 4k to balance out XD) - really sleepy and tired, but I still wrote. Hopefully it makes sense. XD**

**Enjoy! **

Blushing like an idiot, Shinobu feels flustered and his words come out super rushed.

"Miyagi, how do you remember me? You just lost your memory – did you know how much of ass you are without your memories? Biggest jerkwad on this planet – I'm sorry, that's the you without memories of me – I honestly change your life, but wait, why do you remember now? Why now? In a tub, really?! What kind of weird selective memory do you have? Like, a tub?! I mean, you remember me now, right? I'm your lover… you just wanted me to say it, didn't you? Miyagi, say something?!" Shinobu cries, real hot tears pouring out of his eyes.

Not knowing what to say or which question to answer, Miyagi leans closer and envelopes the blonde into a warm hug – water splashing violently out of the tub and soaking the carpet. Miyagi's wet, warm arms around Shinobu's thin frame, and his lips nuzzling perfectly on Shinobu's sweaty neck.

"Shhhh," he coos. "Everything's alright."

Shinobu cries even louder as warmth spreads to his face and his hands. He stops thinking – loving Miyagi's touch. The water between them acts like lotion on their skins, adding friction to their skin.

After making lots of splashes in the water of love-making, Miyagi carries a lustful Shinobu out of the tub and leading him towards the bedroom.

However, as soon he steps out of the tub, his feet stop.

"Huh?" He says and looks down at the aroused uke in his arms (who's clearly ready for round 2).

"Mi-Miyagi~," Shinobu calls in a weak whisper, snuggling into Miyagi's chest.

"OIIII!" The older man screams, appalled at the sight.

Thankfully he's considerate enough not to drop the uke on the narrow hallway of the tiled bathroom – instead he drops him instantly on his bedroom carpet. The boy lands on his bottom and shrieks.

"Miyagi?!" He looks at his lover, confused.

_We just had sex – he remembers everything… why is he doing this?_

"Why were you…?" Miyagi looks perplexed – he doesn't know where to start.

"Why was I what? We just had sex," the blonde admits without shame. "Don't tell me you conveniently lost your memory again, old man!"

"S-Sex!? We didn't!" The raven blushes a little. "And I never lost my memory in the first place!"

"Oh, god, you liar! I should video tape you next time! You just remembered every _bloody_ thing in the tub! We were _happy_!" Shinobu shouts at the top of his lungs, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Flabbergasted, Miyagi glares at the lying boy in front of him. "Are you some sort of sex addict? Did you drug me to do stuff to you that I can't remember any of it?"

The new accusations hit Shinobu's shield and break it.

"Hah?! _Drugs?!_ Sorry to inform you, I'm not a stereotype you've fixed in your head!" The blonde yells and covers himself with Miyagi's bed sheets (as if he's feeling offended to the point of not wanting the man see his bare self).

"Then why do you keep spouting nonsense and why the fuck did I carry you, naked, and not remember anything?!" Miyagi shouts back.

"ASK YOURSELF, IDIOT!" Shinobu cries and leaves the room indignantly, dragging along Miyagi's bed sheets with him.

Dumbfounded once again, Miyagi stares at the blonde taking his sheets away.

* * *

"Miki, the weirdest thing happened last night…" Shinobu begins, wanting to update his blue-eyed friend.

After telling Miki everything (except for the awesome tub sex), he lets his friend absorb the information.

"So… isn't that weird?" The blonde prompts just after a few seconds - feeling impatient for a response to this madness.

"Hmm, weird, but what if she has… a relationship with water and you? Like, that can be your weird 'significant gift'," Miki proposes. "Have you two ever… had sex near the ocean?"

Scowling and blushing, Shinobu throws a small book at Miki's bright face.

"Ow, that was rude~~~! Nevermind about sex, but do you think that water is a factor for the memory slip?" The blue-eyed boy tries again, more solemn now.

Shinobu shrugs. "But h-she took a bath every other time too and she didn't randomly get up and say, 'I remember now!'"

"True… what if she does remember but she doesn't know she ever forgot?" Miki muses, smiling.

"… That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard – that's scientifically impossible!" Shinobu yells, scolding.

Everyone in the library glares at the blonde. Ducking down, Shinobu frowns. However, this time the librarian specially walks towards him and lectures him. In the end, Miki and Shinobu get kicked out of the library for repeatedly shouting so many times last week and this week. Deciding to sit outside on a bench, they attempt to continue this topic, but it rains so they decide to part.

With a headache over his problems, he arrives home as usual and is surprised to see Miyagi home early.

"Why are you here?" Shinobu asks rudely.

"It's _my_ apartment – I can be here whenever I want," Miyagi replies, flipping channels as he leans back in the cottony couch.

"Did my dad let you off early?" The blonde changes his question.

The older man nods, staring off at the T.V.

"So, how was your day, Shu-chin," Miyagi asks, his voice soft.

Shinobu replies normally then stops.

"Did you just call me 'Shu-chin'?" _Or is it wishful thinking? _

"Oh, sorry, I'm getting lazy – Shinobu-chin~."

The blonde's gray eyes get bigger and get a little teary. Without a moment of hesitation, Shinobu hugs his lover, overwhelmed by intense longing. _Maybe Yesterday was a chance for change – an indication that everything will go well_, he thinks optimistically.

"Miyagi!" The blonde exclaims as he tackles his lover on the couch.

And as if it's some cruel joke from fate, the man instantly pushes him away.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Miyagi shoves Shinobu off of him.

"Huh?" Shinobu looks up with the same teary eyes.

"I asked what you're doing! Yesterday was weird enough and now this?!" The older man yells, irritated. "I didn't even see you coming to hug me!"

Cold air seizes Shinobu's lungs. _He doesn't remember…? So he doesn't remember when the real Miyagi comes out…?_ Not knowing what to do or say, Shinobu walks away, too confused.

Breathing slowly in his room, Shinobu tries to think of a reasonable explanation of how and why Miyagi is like how he is. _A mere hit to the head can't possible give him twitchy memories… unless areas of his temporal lobe aren't connecting well..._ Whatever it is, Shinobu can't think of a single clean explanation and his only real way of finding out is taking Miyagi to the doctor.

_How?_

* * *

The blonde sneaks toward his lover and bows down. He's only doing this once – never again will he bow down like this.

"I'm sorry for whatever I've done!" He apologizes, although it's a completely lie.

His lover looks up. "For what?"

Shinobu looks up, perplexed. _Is this still the mean Miyagi?_

"Nothing – ah, do you want to go the hospital? My stomach hurts," the blonde lies easily.

"Sure, of course," Miyagi says, proving that he's the real Miyagi and he gets his wallet and keys. "Can you walk?"

The blonde considers this: lie or not lie. Shinobu shakes his head.

In one smooth movement, Miyagi has the blonde in his arms as if he's just saved him from the villains. Praying that Miyagi's memory stays the same, Shinobu snuggles as much as he wants during their way to the car. Once in there, Shinobu is literally praying and hoping the mean Miyagi doesn't randomly wake up (he's practically a beast in Shinobu's eyes).

"Are you still alright?" Miyagi asks with a caring expression as he parks the car fairly away from the hospital.

"Y-yes, somewhat," Shinobu says nervously. _He's still the real Miyagi. _

When they enter the hospital, Shinobu's about to confess to Miyagi about this whole brain theory and how Miyagi is the one they came to the hospital for, his lover yells.

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE?! HOW DID I GET HERE?!" He screams, panicking. Miyagi hasn't seen Shinobu yet, since the blonde's walking behind him.

So when Shinobu does walk closer, Miyagi pushes him away again.

"What did you do to me?! Why don't I remember anything?!" His breathing gets fast.

Not wanting to reply, Shinobu asks the receptionist about amnesia patients.

"Are you one?" The woman asks, getting a form ready.

Shinobu shakes his head and points at the crazy man still screaming at him. "He's lost his memories and he's having… issues with his memories. Can we see someone immediately?"

"Sorry, kid, paperwork," she says as she hands Shinobu two forms and a blue pen.

Sighing, the blonde walks towards the screaming Miyagi and snaps at him.

"We're just a hospital to get your treated for your fucking memory – you lose your memories randomly. In fact, god knows if you even got a day off today! What if you just dreamed that part up?!" Shinobu yells, throwing all his irritation at Miyagi in a 'Kame-hame-ha' ball of hate.

Somehow that shut Miyagi up and he closely listens to Shinobu as the blonde tells him to fill out the form. After filling everything out, the blonde returns to the receptionist who kindly tells him to choose an appointment day.

Shinobu's eyebrow twitches. _Even with the stupid forms finished, she wants us to wait?! He's obviously out of shape, here!_

"Miss, you don't understand – this guy's memory has _gaps_ – complete missing memories and he's _definitely_ not senile yet," Shinobu snaps, scowling.

"_Yet?_" Miyagi says at the side, pissed off suddenly. He's been trying to keep his cool, but slowly it's getting melted off.

"I'm sorry, but our hospital has an appointment policy," she replies, keeping her professional smile at all times.

Glaring, Shinobu writes down an appointment date on the little post-it note she gave him and smacked it on the table.

"Please call us immediately when our '_appointment'_ has been approved," he says and walks away, Miyagi following after him angrily.

"Oi, that wasn't nice!" Miyagi calls at the blonde as he exits from the sliding doors.

"'Nice'? What do you know about being nice? I'm treated like shit these days, che," Shinobu complains.

"You've been acting like shit too," Miyagi throws back, breaking Shinobu's last straw.

Halting in the middle of the parking lot (with Miyagi's car 10 cars away), the blond looks back at his tall lover.

"_I'm_ acting like shit? _I'm_ the one acting like shit? Do you know you've lost a chunk of your memory about me? Of course I'm going to be angry over that! Of course I'm going to hate every second with a man who doesn't even remember ever dating me and is now treating me like I'm some _germ_! I am your b-b-boyfriend whether you like it or not! And you were the one who accepted me in the first place! You agreed to date me – _YOU do_ love me, but you don't remember thanks to your fucked up memories!" Shinobu explodes.

After all that, he starts huffing.

Miyagi stares at Shinobu with a normal expression.

"Shinobu-chin, is your stomach hurting that badly?" Miyagi asks.

"…," Shinobu's jaw drops.

His whole long emotional lecture for no reason.

He wasted his breath.

"I'M FUCKING ALRIGHT, MIYAGI!" Shinobu barks at him and quickly walks towards their car.

However, Miyagi grabs the boy's wrist and pulls him close – close enough for a kiss.

"Shuu, why are you crying? Why are you crying these days?" Miyagi asks his lover, worried. He has his arms around his lover now and their eyes meet.

Shinobu hadn't even noticed when he started crying.

"These days? How many days do you remember me crying? Do you even remember days?" The blonde sobs.

"Of course I remember days. You've been crying…," and then Miyagi stops and his expression changes. "Fuck."

The blonde scowls as he steps away from the mean Miyagi. "Perfect timing, jerkwad."

"What timing? And why were you so close to me?!" Miyagi yells, confused once more.

"Ask yourself!" Shinobu croaks, his voice finally drying up after all those screams.

* * *

"Your theory about the water doesn't work," Shinobu tells his friend the next day. "H-She constantly loses her memories and slips into this alternate ego."

Miki sighs. "Okay, Shin, this is getting way too complicated for me. Sorry, I can't help you."

The blonde laughs drily. "Don't worry – I'm getting professional help now. Hopefully doctors will know what to do."

"What if they don't…?" Miki smiles.

Shinobu gives him a death glare. "Don't. Jinx. Me."

"Sorry," his friend laughs.

They're both on a side bench near the library – they've been banned for a week from there.

"Oh, yeah, how's your love life?" Shinobu asks, trying to be equally helpful to Miki.

"Ah, that- it's normal now. I seduced him and he gave in," his blue eyes twinkled as he said it.

"That's good. At least Kiyoshi (that's his name, right? [Miki nods here]) hasn't lost his memories," the blonde jokes.

"Oi, now you're jinxing me!"

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please comment! :) Btw, just started a new story that's based off one of my crazy dreams - it's called "What's your number?" and it's about Yukina and Kisa~**

**Omake:**

**Miki: Oi! Don't actually erase Kiyoshi's memory!**

**Me: Ohohohohoho, maybe I will, maybe I won't~**

**Shinobu: She won't - she doesn't want to write that much. **

**Me: Hey! That's mean to say - I love writing~~**

**Shinobu: Then why is this chapter so short?**

**Me: Oi, brat, it's still 2k words!**

**Shinobu: Not enough - I want each chapter to be 5k - AND I want lemons. **

**Miyagi: Yeah, you skipped our lemon scene, you heartless woman!**

**Me: Miyagi too?! *runs away***


	6. Accident

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica~ (but I sadly own Dr. Kimura)**

**Author's notes: Anterograde and Retrograde are real terms for amnesia - MRI is a popular Magnetic Resonance Imaging - Having both Anterograte and Retrograde amnesia is not possible (as far as I know). **

**Hai = yes, in Japanese. **

**If you have any questions, pm me!**

**Enjoy~!**

"He has retrograde amnesia, the most common one," the doctor tells Shinobu as he hands him Miyagi's MRI. "However, he also has anterograde amnesia."

Miyagi snatches the MRI from the blonde's hands and observes it, while Shinobu scowls. They finally got approved of their appointment and thankfully before any other memory gap from Miyagi (although it happened on the way here). Miyagi instantly got his brain scanned and other standard tests, while Shinobu has been biting his nails in suspense.

"What's the difference between interrogate and retrograde?" Shinobu asks, annoyed that Miyagi didn't let him look at the MRI.

"_Ante_rograde," the doctor corrects him. "This is this when you cannot make new memories and don't remember well. Retrograde is when you forget old memories."

Shinobu just stares the doctor, unable to believe such a thing exists.

"How can I not make new memories and also forget my old memories?" Miyagi asks, concerned now. He clearly thought Shinobu had been joking all this time.

"You damaged a certain part of your brain which stores declarative memories, such as information you know very well (like your name), but you also damaged another part where new memories are stored – why haven't you seen a doctor before?" The old man suddenly asks, curious.

"… I didn't know I had lost my memories," Miyagi admits, ignoring Shinobu's daggers. He refused to believe such a thing until now. "Why? Is something wrong?" He looks at the MRI once again with frightened eyes.

"Well…," the doctor deliberately pauses, not wanting to break the bad news. "The longer you prolong brain surgery, the worse your memory will get."

As if a thunderbolt struck both the men, Miyagi and Shinobu looked like two lost puppies in the rain.

"Brain surgery!?" Shinobu yells, appalled.

The doctor nods. "Of course it's Mr. Miyagi's decision whether or not he wishes to risk it – even with surgery, the chances that your memory will be fixed are almost 50/50."

The blonde gulps while Miyagi steps back and lands into a chair.

"50/50?" Miyagi mutters, disbelieving any of this.

"This surgery is new, too, so if you really want to make new memories and actually remember them, please trust us," the doctor pleads, "because down the road, you'll keep having more memory gaps."

Shinobu feels woozy already. _Surgery? More memory gaps?_

Suddenly it occurs to him that Miyagi turns into the nice Miyagi when he lapses into the memory gaps – something the doctor doesn't know. _But what could the doctor say to that?_ Shinobu considers between telling him and not telling the doctor the rest of the time they're there. Miyagi has been zoning in and off during the doctor's lecture about what parts of the brain are mainly affected and how the surgery works. Finally the doctor asks about the accident – because obviously this kind of damage doesn't happen while you're sleeping.

"Oh, that? I was walking…," Miyagi trails off and then his expression changes.

Shinobu's eyes pop. _Shit, he's doing it! He's turning into the real Miyagi!_

"Shinobu-chin, where are we?" He asks, looking at his lover with kind, yet confused eyes.

_Shiiiittt, he's really him!_ "Um, Miyagi, we were talking about your accident, _remember_?" The blonde throws a glare at his lover. _He doesn't deserve such a glare, but it's his fault, dammit, for randomly coming out!_

"Mr. Miyagi, did you just forget your surroundings?" The doctor notes with keen eyes, enjoying this on-sight memory loss.

"Yes, sir. Who are you?" Miyagi asks, politely, not noticing his lover's glares.

"I'm your doctor, Dr. Kimura," the doctor stretches his hand out and Miyagi shakes it.

"I'm Yoh Miyagi, Dr. Kimura," Miyagi smiles.

"I know… fascinating, you don't remember any of what we talked about, right? Or the MRI scan?" The doctor asks, curious.

The raven shakes his head and looks at Shinobu. "You had an MRI scan, Shinobu?"

"No, Miyagi, you did," he says to Miyagi and then turns to the doctor, "Dr. Kimura, this happens to Miyagi whenever his memory has a gap – the other Miyagi doesn't remember this one – but this one is the real Miyagi." He explains and sees the doctor listening with full attention.

"This… is really unique. Mr. Miyagi, do you remember your accident?" Dr. Kimura asks him, eyes sparkling.

Miyagi looks like he's thinking. "Accident? I remember hitting -."

His expression changes once more and the other Miyagi comes out. "Doctor?"

He's noticed that everyone has moved since the last time he came out and it freaks him out.

"Takatsuki-kun, which one is he now?" The doctor asks, noticing the slight change in expressions.

"The previous one – the fake one, as I call him," Shinobu whispers near the doctor's ear.

Miyagi stares at them dumbly. "Did I tell you how I got my accident?"

"No, you haven't. Can you please start again?"

"Okay. I was walking -," he stops again and he turns back into the real Miyagi.

"Oi, stop doing that!" Shinobu scolds his lover, getting annoyed. _It's not a freaking game!_

"Did he change again?"

"Ah, Shinobu-chin, why am in the hospital again? Oh, hello, Dr. Kimura," Miyagi acknowledges the doctor and eyes his lover, utterly confused.

"Yes, doctor, he changed again," Shinobu sighs. "At least he remembers you."

"Well, of course, this one seems to be the one who can make new memories – the other one seems like he can't do either – make new memories or remember old ones," the doctor infers after observing them both live.

"So how do we get rid of the other one? He practically has a split brain now!" The blonde exclaims, almost reaching his limit.

"And that's how the accident happened," Miyagi suddenly says, his expression into a smug smile.

"Mr. Miyagi, you never told us what happened," Dr. Kimura states, finally understand the blonde's reactions.

"See, doc, I have to face _this_ every day!" Shinobu shouts, kicking the wall out of annoyance.

"But I just told you everything," the raven informs the doctor and ignoring the blonde's rude comment.

"Mr. Miyagi, its best you write about the accident instead," the doctor says calmly, handing him a paper and pen.

"Doc, he doesn't remember the accident," the blonde points out.

Pulling the blonde to the side, the doctor whispers, "Takatsuki-kun, have you noticed he changes into the other after he talks about the accident?"

Shinobu contemplates this theory and nods. It did make sense because it happened twice.

Miyagi takes the writing instrument and paper. He quickly jots down the accident and gives the paper back.

"Dr. Kimura, can you read it aloud?" Shinobu asks, wanting to know exactly how Miyagi's brain got fucked up.

The doctor nods. "It says: I was walking and then a car hit me. I got away with minor scratches. But I don't remember anything after the accident."

They both stare at Miyagi.

"You don't… remember anything after?" The blonde tries not to hit the wall again.

"Yes, I don't," Miyagi says.

"Then the other Miyagi might," the doctor says. "Miyagi, can you tell me about your accident?"

Shinobu looks at the doctor. "Oi, we already know about the accident now."

"Takatsuki-kun, we don't know what happens afterwards," the doctor whispers to the blonde.

"Well, I was walking -," and then the other Miyagi comes out.

"Amazing, I never get tired of this," Dr. Kimura mumbles to himself, amused. "So, Mr. Miyagi, what happened after the accident?"

"After the car accident?" Miyagi asks.

The doctor nods.

Shinobu's trying to keep a straight face – he's getting annoyed at the sickeningly amused doctor, but he is getting information out of Miyagi faster than Shinobu ever could.

"I… ARGH," Miyagi suddenly grasps his head as if he's dying.

Shinobu immediately runs to his side and holds him while Miyagi's screaming in pain.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" The blonde yells at the doctor. "HE DOESN'T WANT TO REMEMBER!"

The doctor winces at the accusations, but realizes he did pressure the patient too much. He lets Miyagi lie down on a bed in his office, the blonde always at Miyagi's side, helping the old man move onto the flat mattress and tucking him in so he can rest peacefully. When the doctor walks close to Miyagi, the blonde gives him the death glare protectively.

"Don't worry, I want to talk to you alone," Dr. Kimura says, glancing at Miyagi's pale face.

After giving Miyagi one last hug, Shinobu walks with the doctor (never giving up his glare). They walk into an empty staircase in the hospital.

"We'll have to keep him here for a few weeks," the doctor states plainly. "He doesn't need surgery, though."

Shinobu looks confused. He doesn't mind the mean Miyagi staying locked up in a hospital away from potential girls he'd date otherwise, but he didn't understand the surgery part.

"How come?" He asks, worried. _If not surgery, what are they going to do to him?!_

"He needs… other kind of help. Psychiatric help."

The blonde's eyes look up to the doctor's face, surprised.

"He's _not_ crazy," Shinobu retorts curtly.

"I know he's not, Takatsuki-kun, but he has a special case of amnesia that we've never dealt with before – we need to observe him and get to know his condition before we can cure him," the doctor explains, his tone always soft.

"Can you guys even cure him?" The blonde asks, scowling. "He just had a panic attack thanks to your 'help'."

"That was a mistake on my behalf. I know I asked too much from the patient, but we'll keep that in mind when we observe him," he replies.

"Fine, try to cure him," Shinobu says, "but make sure he doesn't get hurt – emotionally, physically, or mentally."

"Of course, Takatsuki-kun, that goes without saying," the doctor smiles, getting the approval of the 'sane' man in the forms. "All you need to do is sign a little waiver form."

Shinobu eyes the doctor. "So that we can't sue?"

"No, that's not it, it's just to assure that someone that Mr. Miyagi knows agrees to get him the treatment he needs," Dr. Kimura replies, sort of avoiding Shinobu's eyes.

Shrugging, the blonde takes the form from the doctor's hands and signs it.

"There. You better fix him," Shinobu remarks as he goes back to Miyagi's side.

Alone in the staircase, the doctor's eyes glint at his form.

* * *

When Shinobu goes home that night, he feels empty. Mean Miyagi or the real Miyagi, he misses his lover's presence. The fact that Miyagi, regardless of memories, was living with him made the blonde happy. But now, as he's sitting alone on the couch, he's realized how lonely it is.

It's almost like the time he used to live alone in the apartment next to Miyagi.

But it's worse, since he knows his lover isn't in the room next to him, but in the hospital.

The next day he wakes up in sweat. He had a nightmare where Miyagi was flipping between the mean Miyagi and the real one. In the end of that nightmare, Miyagi gave up and died, too exhausted to even want to think. Shinobu immediately forgot the dream, though, but he had a vague idea it is about Miyagi.

Unfortunately, he has no school today and Miki's on a date with Kiyoshi. His other friends are busy too, so Shinobu stays at home, bored. The doctor told him not to visit Miyagi for a while – he thinks Miyagi might panic again if Shinobu's with him, which didn't make sense to the blonde at all, but he promised not to interfere.

Instead of dying along from boredom in his house, he leaves his apartment and decides to walk around a park nearby their building. From the park, he somehow reaches the hospital without noticing. Since he's already there, he thinks it's better to just see Miyagi and then leave before the doctor can catch him.

However, when he goes to the room Miyagi was at yesterday, he finds it empty.

_They must've moved him_, he thinks.

Walking back downstairs, he happens to see Dr. Kimura walking with another doctor. Shinobu crouches down a little and follows the doctors to wherever they're going. He tries to eavesdrop on what the two men are talking about, but their voices are too low to be heard. Somehow they don't notice him even when he follows them into a room. Shinobu instantly hides behind some table and gets on his knees, his gray eyes peering up at the men.

Finally the men started speaking in louder voices, thanks to the comfort of being in their lab.

"Did Mr. Miyagi explain what happened after the accident?" Dr. Kimura asks.

_Perfect timing!_ Shinobu's ears are ready to listen.

"Nope. He won't say a word about it – something prevents him from saying much. Why are you so dead-set on knowing what happened?" The other doctor asks - his voice filled with annoyance.

"Don't you want to know too? It's the only thing he doesn't remember or doesn't want to say – there is definitely some secret to it," Dr. Kimura states, smiling.

"_Or_, just thinking aloud here, his memory has been affected by the accident and it caused that fraction of memory to be ripped apart," the other doctor argues, definitely winning the argument. "I'm not digging into some ripped up memory and neither are you, Dr. Kimura."

Dr. Kimura looks offended, but remains silent.

"Fine," he says at last, "I won't look into it."

"Thank you, Dr. Kimura," the other doctor smiles now and walks over to some curtains. He opens the curtains to reveal Miyagi lying on a bed, sleeping. "I talked to him about that Takatsuki person you met yesterday… he isn't related to that guy at all."

Shinobu freezes. _Drat, I wrote I'm his brother (sadly, yes) on his forms_.

"What do you mean? He's his brother, isn't he?" Dr. Kimura looks upset.

"Nope. In fact, Mr. Miyagi says he was once that boy's brother-in-law. I guess the boy wanted to support him like a brother," the other doctor says, assuming everything. "But, thanks to that non-relation, your forms mean nothing and we can't continue any more research."

Dr. Kimura frowns. "But he's such a unique case! This is the best research opportunity for us!"

"This _was_ the best opportunity," the doctor corrects the other. "Anyway, his memory 'gaps' as you call them are getting worse."

"Worse? In what way?"

"They last longer – the current Mr. Miyagi is starting to appear less and less and the other guy is coming out," he informs him.

The blonde sighs in relief. _These doctors did nothing_, he thinks, _Miyagi is getting normal on his own!_

"That's awful," Dr. Kimura says, breaking Shinobu's thoughts. "We need to get that side out of him."

"Wait, what side?"

Shinobu gets up now, irritated. "You guys don't need to worry anymore!"

Both doctors look at the blonde.

"What're you doing here? This is our office, please exit," the other doctor says.

Dr. Kimura notices Shinobu and gulps. "Takatsuki-kun, why are you here? Didn't I tell you not to come?"

"You just said all the forms are invalid – perfect, isn't it, then that I've come?" Shinobu says, walking towards the two doctors. "I've come to take him home."

"Wait, we're still not done with research," Dr. Kimura tries to stop the blonde by blocking his way.

The other doctor grabs Dr. Kimura's shoulder. "We can't stop him. He's right – the forms are invalid."

Standing proudly in front of them, Shinobu smiles in triumph and then he turns around to wake his lover up.

"Miyagi, wake up, you can come back home," the blonde shakes his lover's arm.

His black-haired lover moves and pushes the blonde's hands away. His eyes open slowly and he gets up, tired and irritated.

"W-why are you here, Shinobu?" His lover asks him in a dry voice.

"To take you home!" The blonde exclaims.

"Ara? Dr. Kimura, am I cured?" Miyagi asks the doctor immediately as he sees him.

Forcing himself to be honest, the doctor nods.

"Now that you that, let's go," Shinobu says with a smile.

"Hai, hai," the raven says as he gets up.

He takes his time wearing his shoes while Shinobu taps his foot impatiently. He wants to leave this instant since he's almost back to normal. If the mean Miyagi comes out less, then Miyagi's returning to normal. When his lover is ready, they both set out to their shared apartment and live happily ever after.

Or not.

As soon as they get home, Shinobu hugs his lover openly, happy that he's normal.

But he shoves the blonde away and yells at him.

"I'm not gay, brat," he says as he walks away from the shell-shocked brat.

"Mi-Miyagi?!" He calls out, surprised. "You still don't remember me?"

"I do remember you – you're Shinobu – my ex-wife's brother and boss's son," Miyagi replies, honest.

Shinobu raises an eyebrow. "Can you tell me how you got into an accident?"

"I already told you and Dr. Kimura!" The raven shouts.

"I forgot," the blonde easily lies.

Sighing, Miyagi begins. "I was walking -."

Immediately he turns into the real Miyagi.

"Shinobu-chin, we're back home? Why don't I remember coming here? Why don't I remember anything anymore?" Miyagi asks, confused as fuck.

Tears come into Shinobu's eyes. Dr. Kimura was wrong – so very wrong.

The one with anterograde and retrograde memory wasn't the mean Miyagi who was capable of working and doing everything – no, it was the real Miyagi.

**Author: Thanks for reading and please comment! I hope you guys liked this chapter~ (finally 3 k! - will have to do a 4k chapter next time -_- URG)**

**Omake:**

**Miki: Okay, you're honestly avoiding adding me, aren't you?!**

**Me: *looks away* Oi, we're having a sad chapter for Miyagi and Shinobu and all you think about is yourself?!**

**Shinobu: Shame, Miki, Shame. **

**Miki: But I wanted to appear~~ and help out~~**

**Shinobu: How can you help out when even doctors can' t do it?!**

**Miki: Because I'm Miki. *smiles***

**Me: *throws book at Miki***

**Shinobu: *throws a book too***


	7. Small moments

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica~ (but I do own Miki and Kiyoshi!)**

**Author's notes: Finally, the long-awaited 4k chapter! Woot! Um, 'Gaki' means Kid/brat in Japanese. Any other issue or question, please pm me and I'll answer right away! :D (if I'm online.. if not, I'll answer within a day)**

**Enjoy! Super angsty chapter!**

Immediately after the real Miyagi came out, the mean one took over. By the time that happened, Shinobu is on his knees. He stares at the man with miserable disbelief.

"Why do you and the doctor like asking me about the accident?" Miyagi asks, glancing at the blonde.

Shinobu slowly gets up and goes to his room.

"Oi, I was talking to you! Shinobu!" The man calls him, irritated.

In his room, he decides to shut off his heart and brain both for once – he mindlessly starts studying. For now, he doesn't want to think about his problems. Thinking too much is never good and thinking in circles is futile. He writes neatly on his notes, studying ahead in all his classes. Occasionally he gets frustrated when he makes a slight mistake and crumbles up the paper.

Sadly, he's only human so has to get out of his room to eat something.

He sighs as he opens the fridge only to find it full of cabbage. Even he's getting tired of those green balls – he never liked cabbage. Taking his wallet, he's about to leave, but Miyagi's voice stops him.

"Oi, where are you going this late?" The raven blocks the door as he stands in front of the blonde.

"Conbini," he replies.

"I'll come with you," Miyagi suggests, taking his jacket with him.

Shinobu's heart thumps. _No, he doesn't like me… this isn't the Miyagi who loves me…_

Indignant, the blonde yells, "It's alright, I can go alone! I'm not a _GIRL_!"

After saying that, he runs out of the apartment before Miyagi can even say a word.

In the cold air, Shinobu curses under his breath. _I forgot my fucking jacket_, he thinks bitterly as gusts of wind cut through his blonde hair making it 'whoosh' up, while his skin feels dry. Luckily the conbini is only a few streets away and the blonde enters a remotely warm shop. After picking his 'dinner', he sticks around near the magazine area – just to warm up his hands before he sets out again.

Unfortunately, as the blonde is reading a Shounen manga, he suddenly notices white things floating outside. He looks up and sees snowflakes clutter around the street, flying freely here and there – light as feathers and soft as fur.

_And cold as fuck_, Shinobu thinks as he looks at the blizzard.

"Sir, we're going to close down soon, are you ready to check-out?" The store clerk asks him.

Shinobu awkwardly looks around. He's the only customer there. Before the store clerk changes his mind, the blonde walks over to him with his things – he decides to buy the manga anyway (although he isn't as obsessed as Miki). Now that he's basically being kicked out of the store, Shinobu braces himself for the cold.

His nose is instantly frozen as snow falls around him and the wind is colder than before. It's awful how fast the snow has piled up – 2 inches of snow and Shinobu's shoes feel wet. Each step he takes, he hears a crunch sound as he compresses the icy snow. He hasn't even made it pass one street when he takes a break and hides behind a tall fence – something to block him from the continuous snow.

Randomly his cell phone bleeps and he checks it.

"Turn around," it says, from Miyagi.

He does so and looks at a giant man in a large coat and cap on coming his way like a monster.

Somehow, in this freezing cold, just by looking at that sight, his cold heart melts, despite knowing it's only the mean Miyagi.

Getting up close now, Miyagi seems even more intimidating as he glares at the blonde.

"Hey…," Shinobu says, trying not to let the clattering of his teeth interfere.

Not saying anything, the man hugs him. Shinobu's eyes widen in shock.

"Oi, something wrong with you, old man!?" He exclaims, pretending to push away the man.

"Not with me, idiot," the raven retorts, "there's something v-vv-ery wrong with you!"

Shinobu laughs, noticing Miyagi's teeth clatter too. "'V-vv-very', huh?" he smiles.

Miyagi looks down, arms still around the blonde. "Oi, you're g-getting a lecture when we reach home, you k-know that right?"

The blonde nods. "And you know I'm going to ignore it," he mumbles against Miyagi's chest as he leisurely rests his head against it.

"Gaki," is all he says as he lets go of the blonde, takes off his own jacket and hands it to him. "You better wear it!"

Miyagi starts walking on with Shinobu following after him – the snow keeps piling up as they go on. They don't hold hands, they don't acknowledge that hug – but Shinobu's heart still feels warm. Inspired by the notion his lover will care about him, even if he doesn't love him, Shinobu lets himself enjoy the day.

Enjoy the small amount of time it's still acceptable for Shinobu to live with Miyagi.

Once they're home, Shinobu runs to the sofa and collapses there, his wet snow-soaked shoes still on.

"SHINOBU! No! My couch~~~!" Miyagi complains loudly. "Take off your shoes right this second!"

"But~~~!" Shinobu whines, hugging the small cushion, real warmth spreading to his frozen face.

"_Now_," Miyagi glowers.

Mumbling evil sayings, the blonde goes back to the door and takes his shoes off and changes into house slippers.

"Oh, they're warm!" He says, glad.

"Che, now the sofa is wet," the raven notices as he pats the dark areas of the green sofa. "Oi, Rudolph, thanks a lot."

"R-R-Rud-allff?!" Shinobu exclaims, not understand the word.

"You know - the red-nose reindeer?" Miyagi replies, crossing his arms.

The blonde shakes his head. "Never heard of him."

"Seriously? He helps Santa deliver Christmas gifts thanks to his bright red nose," the older man explains.

"Still don't know him," Shinobu says and awkwardly walks away. He heats up his food and sits in the dining area alone until Miyagi walks over there.

"Oi, I'm still giving you a lecture," he states.

"Go on, I'll listen while I eat," the blonde lies. He'll tune off soon.

Eyeing the blonde severely, he begins. "Why didn't you come back immediately when you noticed you weren't wearing a jacket? Don't you ever watch the weather channel or read updates about the weather on your cell phone? And do you have any sense of time?! It's 1am now! 1!"

Shinobu eats quietly, looking down at his food.

"So? Are you going to answer or not?" Miyagi asks.

"Nope," he manages to say between chewing food. "I'm eating." Shinobu gives Miyagi a blank stare.

"Fine! Then I'll continue – Why'd you run off to your room randomly this afternoon? Is your health alright? These days you seem… out of it… and though I don't know you well, are you having school issues?" Miyagi looks at the boy's face for any sign of emotion.

"Yes, Miyagi, I'm having school issues – it's too easy for me," Shinobu says, a tint of sarcasm ruining his whole statement.

Miyagi takes it better than Shinobu thought. Instead of yelling at him, Miyagi stands up and walks away, flopping onto the wet couch, turning on the T.V.

"Is it still wet?" The blonde dares to ask.

"Why don't you try and see?" Miyagi retorts.

"I'm sorry," Shinobu says now. Miyagi's ears perk up.

"For what?"

"For… going out like that and making you follow me…," the blonde admits and hides his blush under his bangs.

"Ah, that, it's okay – as long as you NEVER do that again," Miyagi laughs.

Shinobu smiles, but makes sure Miyagi doesn't see it. "Of course, I'm not an idiot! … and I'm sorry about the school thing – I have no problems at college."

"I expected as much – you're a smart kid," Miyagi replies.

The blonde blushes again. "You don't have to say the obvious," he mutters, "I'm Shinobu-sama, remember?"

"HA! Shinobu-sama?! How arrogant!" Miyagi laughs.

The blonde walks towards Miyagi and sits next to him. His pants immediately absorb the liquid on the couch.

"Yup, still wet," he says.

"No shit, idiot," the raven smiles and stares at the T.V.

Silence takes over and it's about five minutes before someone says something.

"Miyagi… why did you hug me?" Shinobu asks in a timid voice.

Neither of them is looking at each other, their faces looking at the moving figures on the T.V.

"… I'm not gay," Miyagi states, his jaw-set.

"I know that. I asked you… why did you hug me?" The blonde persists.

"…," Miyagi refuses to speak.

"Why, Miyagi, why did you hug me?" Shinobu asks again, quietly.

"… It's just a hug," the raven says.

"So why did you do it?"

"…," Miyagi switches off the T.V. and faces the blonde's teary eyes. "Wha- you're crying already?!"

Shinobu sniffs. "N-no." But just saying that pushes his limit and tears burst.

"Wow, what a manly way to cry," Miyagi comments and the blonde looks up.

His heart is receiving little tid-bits of Miyagi's love – like snow, moments are piling up. Sure, his moments aren't as fast as the hellish blizzard out there, but this pace isn't so bad for Shinobu. It makes him smile to think Miyagi can say the same words without really knowing it.

The blonde knows that he's far from making Miyagi fall for him. He knows that, so he brushes off his tears himself. He knows Miyagi wouldn't wipe his tears. Shinobu doesn't expect it. He shouldn't expect it.

Which is why when Miyagi's fingertips encounter Shinobu's cheeks, he gasps.

"Don't cry over small things – a hug is a hug – don't think too much into it," Miyagi explains, almost chiding him.

Shinobu cries harder. He was putting trust in that hug.

* * *

Next day, Shinobu wakes up feeling horrible. He knew something was wrong when he sneezed non-stop when he tried to sleep – so when he wakes up, he smells nothing. When he gets up, his nose starts to run and rushes into the kitchen for a paper towel.

"You too?" A deep voice calls behind him.

Shinobu looks at Miyagi – he's wearing a white mask on his face probably to block his germs from spreading and he has a box of tissues in his hand.

The blonde nods, taking a step closer to the man and grabbing a soft tissue from the box, he says, "It's Sunday – we can afford to be sick for today."

"True, but I'm not that resilient anymore, Shinobu," Miyagi points out and then he stops. A huge sneeze follows immediately after.

"Ew," the blonde steps away. "Is it all in your… mask?"

The raven glares. "Don't. Laugh."

Shinobu smiles, "Don't flatter yourself – it's not that funny."

Miyagi walks towards the sink and washes his face. After that, he gets a cup out for his coffee. He opens the refrigerator to find out that there's no milk.

"Hey, the least you could do was buy milk last night!" He jokes, but he sort of means it.

"You can get some yourself, you know," Shinobu retorts. He walks towards the window and opens the shutters. Extremely bright light oozes into the room and all they can see is the fat amount of snow on the ground.

"Woah, so much snow! In Tokyo!" Miyagi exclaims, running towards the window like an excited child. "I feel like I'm in Hokkaido!"

"Still want to get milk?" The blonde says.

"No, I'm fine," the raven comments, eyes still idolizing the snow. "Oi, wanna make snow angels?"

"Hah? Why?" Shinobu's surprised. _Isn't Miyagi always grumpy? What's with him? _"Aren't you – I mean, aren't we both sick?"

"We'll wear big jackets and gloves," Miyagi proposes. "Come on, it only snows once in a blue moon in Tokyo!"

"No," Shinobu turns around.

"Shinobu-chin, _please_? A grown man like me can't make snow angels all alone – people will think you're my nephew or brother," the raven says now, pleading.

"_Exactly_, a grown man like you _shouldn't _be making freaking snow angels!" The blonde exclaims, wanting to laugh at how ridiculous it sounds. _It would look like a snow monster instead of an angel_, he thinks rudely.

Miyagi twirls the boy to face him, both his hands on Shinobu's shoulders.

"I've never made one before," he confesses now. "I've always wanted to make one, so please, Shinobu, don't let this old man embarrass himself."

Shinobu glances at his lover's dark eyes and his heart relents.

"Fine, we'll make a snow angel – but I am not your nephew or brother," he states firmly, scowling.

"Yeah, yeah," Miyagi says, but notices the blonde's glare and amends it. "Thanks, Shinobu!"

And so, after putting on their sweaters, jackets, and gloves, both men set out of their apartment building and set out into the winter wonderland of freezing hell. There is no one in sight and it's only them two.

"Miyagi… no one else is making snow angels," Shinobu whispers, feeling awkward along in this white world.

"Psh, no one else is awake yet, idiot," Miyagi counters, "it's only 7am."

The blonde scowls. He didn't see what time it was this morning.

"So tell me, where do you want to make the snow angel?" Shinobu asks, not curious one bit, just bored.

"In the park! When kids see it, they'll be inspired!" Miyagi says loudly, feeling even more excited.

"Not all kids like snow – I bet their parents won't let them out today," the blonde says, getting more pessimistic as they near the park.

"That actually might be true," the raven considers.

"Of course it's true! It's freezzzing out here!" Shinobu shivers. He's been hiding it so far, but everyone reaches their breaking point in icy weather.

"Here!" Miyagi points since they've reached the park. "Let's start making snow angels!"

"_Angels?_ I thought we're only making one each?" The blonde disputes.

"I'm making more than one," the raven says.

Shinobu shrugs and watches his lover. First Miyagi sits on the snow (after carefully planning the space) and then he leans back slowly on the cold ground, which is covered in snow. Spreading his arms and legs out, he moves them up and around slowly, snow making way for the imprint. Seeing how it's done 'properly', Shinobu does the same. He only makes one, as promised and gets up. Surprisingly it's not that bad. The blonde gets his phone out and takes a picture of it.

"Oi, take a picture of mine too," Miyagi calls out, several feet away.

The blonde is amazed at how many snow angels Miyagi has made within the short time frame – 6 intimidatingly large snow angels. _Kids will definitely like this_, Shinobu smiles.

When he's done taking pictures, he sighs in relief. Now that it's all done and over with, he gets to rest in a warm and cozy house…

SLAM.

A chunk of snow is thrown on Shinobu's blonde hair. He looks directly at his shooter.

"OI, YOU OLD MAN!" He shouts, angry.

Miyagi laughs and gets ready to throw another one.

The blonde ducks and hides behind the nearest tree.

"There was no snowball fight on the agenda, old man!" Shinobu yells at him.

"Fuck the agenda!" Miyagi says as the throws a ball of snow at the tree the blonde's hiding behind.

Snow on the tree tumbles down from the shake and the blonde gets blasted with snow.

Irritated to the max, Shinobu puts his phone in his pocket. _It's payback time_, he thinks with his eyes glinting. He bends down and uses his arms to collect a large pile of snow. Making small compact (hard) snowballs, he glares at his enemy who is doing the same.

The blonde carries the balls and sets out running. He hits Miyagi with a snowball one after another, not caring if they even hit him or not – even the threatening effect of the snowballs is enough revenge. Thankfully most of them do hit Miyagi's black hair and others hitting his arm or leg.

With that, they go at each other for however long it takes for them to get completely exhausted. Despite the cold and their sickness, they both battle each other with countless hits and at the end they're both sweating. Miyagi lands on his snow angel in defeat, while Shinobu collapses next to him. Both of them are panting, gasping for air.

"I… won," Shinobu says, huffing.

"No… way… I… hit you… more…," Miyagi retorts, more exhausted thanks to his age.

"You… fell first."

"Fine… sorry… for being old," the raven comments.

For a few moments, they let their breaths even out. Looking at the gray sky and the empty space around them, Shinobu feels like they're the only two people on this planet. Of course that's not true, but the thought stirs up memories in his mind and heart. He knows the real Miyagi hasn't come out in a while – maybe he's already disappeared. _This Miyagi's enough – he's still the same person – just different memories._

On impulse, Shinobu tackles his lover and topples over him. Miyagi exclaims, surprised.

"Oi, what're you-," Miyagi's cut short as Shinobu daringly kisses him.

And for that 1 second of lips touching, the blonde is happy.

Soon after, Miyagi shoves him away, cursing under his breath.

He gets up and lets the blonde follow him back to their apartment.

After seeing that look of pure disgust shown on Miyagi's face, Shinobu doesn't try anything again. One look like that kills the mood. They spend the rest of their day like usual – Shinobu gets over his hatred for cabbage and makes cabbage stir-fry. Miyagi gets it without complaining for once and he excuses himself after dinner to prepare for Monday (that is, if college classes aren't cancelled).

* * *

Monday morning – all classes at their university are cancelled thanks to the snow and Shinobu is being suffocated by the silence in the apartment. Sure, everything was going well, they even bonded in the snow, but Shinobu had to mess with the balance. Although he realizes this, he doesn't regret it because of that one happy second of his. His lips are still burning from the hot touch in the freezing world – his heart still yearning for more… so much more…

He snaps back into reality – which is him eating cereal alone while Miyagi sips his black coffee in the living room, watching the news channel about how things are going with the heavy snow. In Shinobu's mind, he can walk next to Miyagi and start kissing him, but in reality those things can be avoided by Miyagi's large hands and his strong pushes. It upsets the blonde how easily he's pushed away – like some pest. He feels like he needs to either confess again or do something that'll make Miyagi aware of him.

Then it occurs to him – number one thing that proves someone likes you is jealousy. Quickly finishing up his cereal, he texts Miki.

"Can you come over to my apartment?" He texts and send it.

A reply comes almost instantly.

"No," it says and the blonde scowls.

He sends his address and says 'come now or die' in the text.

No reply comes, so he assumes his friend is coming.

He sits next to Miyagi and watches the news too, while secretly waiting for Miki to arrive.

Fifteen minutes later the doorbell rings.

"This early?" Miyagi stretches, but the blonde gets up first.

"Uh, it's my friend – I invited him," Shinobu tells him, walking to the door.

He opens it and sees his friend, but another boy along with him. A tall, dark-haired, classic Asian with glasses – the perfect nerd image.

"Miki, who's this…?" The blonde looks at the nerd.

"Kiyoshi, Shinobu – Shinobu, Kiyoshi," Miki introduces them in a hurry and steps in. "I hope I'm not intruding – why did you invite me, anyway?"

"Why can't I invite you to my apartment? Well, shared apartment," he corrects himself as Miki sees an old man sitting on the sofa. "Miki, this is my sister's ex-husband, Miyagi."

"Nice to meet you," Miki says properly to the raven, Kiyoshi does the same.

After all the introductions, Shinobu sits together with the guys in the dining area.

"So, Miki, Kiyoshi is…?" Shinobu raises his eyebrow, awaiting an answer.

"My boyfriend," Miki smiles, hugging the other man's arm boldly.

Shinobu nods, keeping his surprise inside. He expected… someone shorter. They start talking about small things and about the snow. All this time, in between conversations, Shinobu peeks over at Miyagi who is still sitting and watching T.V. Besides the introductions, Miyagi hasn't said anything and nor has he shown any signs of jealousy.

Miki and Kiyoshi leave soon, though, since they were planning to ice skate today. Shinobu sends them out and tells them to come over some other time. When they leave, the tragic silence falls over the apartment like an instant waterfall. Shinobu eyes Miyagi, who's watching the same news channel as if the blonde isn't sending ten million laser beams at him with his gray eyes.

"Oi, Miyagi," the blonde calls him out at last.

"What?" The raven asks.

"Miki's also gay," he says.

"Okay…," Miyagi continues looking at the T.V.

"Miyagi."

"What now?"

"Kiyoshi is also gay."

"So?"

"They're dating," he reaches his conclusion.

"Okay…," the man trails off in an 'I don't care' voice.

"Miyagi."

"What?!" Miyagi's a little annoyed now.

"I love you," Shinobu says, stating it plainly.

Finally Miyagi looks over at the boy and his fierce eyes.

"And I know you're not gay," the blonde says before Miyagi can say a word. "But I still love you."

After bravely saying that, he walks away and goes into his room.

_He's aware of me now_, Shinobu thinks as he sighs.

* * *

That afternoon, during dinner, Shinobu and Miyagi eat the stir-fry cabbage together; their stabbing forks the only sound resonating in the room. Neither of them looks at the other and they eat as usual. Shinobu cleans afterwards and Miyagi brings his literature books out to study. The blonde knows he should leave him alone at this time, but he sits on the couch too.

"Miyagi, I don't want to bother you, but have you thought about my words?" Shinobu asks, turning to face his lover's old face.

"This isn't the best time," Miyagi says, opening another book to search for something.

"Just answer me, please," the blonde asks.

Miyagi remains silent. The turn of the pages begins to irritate the blonde.

"Miyagi, tell me! Do you realize I love you?!" Shinobu shrieks, scowling.

"I'm reading something important right now – ask me some other time," Miyagi replies, his voice hard.

"And I'm telling you something important!" The boy counters.

"Fine! What do you want me to do? 'I don't love you', is that what you want me to say? Shinobu, I don't hate you, you're a nice kid, but if you keep bothering me with this… love stuff, then I'll start hating you. Don't ruin this, okay? You're only living here until your dad decides something else – please make this time easy for me – I'd rather live easily than live with a brat who constantly confesses to me about his love!" Miyagi yells, throwing all his annoyance at Shinobu in one strike of words.

The blonde's lips quiver. He bites them, stopping his tears too.

"THEN HATE ME! HATE ME WITH ALL YOU'VE GOT!" Shinobu says, throwing one of Miyagi's books at the man's chest and he runs into his room.

In his room, he cries and lets his pillow muffle out his sobbing. Miyagi clearly thinks Shinobu's dad has asked him to stay in Miyagi's apartment – what this Miyagi doesn't remember is that Shinobu got his own apartment room next to Miyagi's, but then he moved in with his lover because Miyagi asked him to – _Miyagi_ is the one who let Shinobu move in with him – not Shinobu's dad. The blonde feels crushed by Miyagi's harsh words – the love accumulating like the snow was just an illusion – instead his love was going into an endless drain, like unneeded water, spilling back into the gutter.

Love and hate are both strong emotions… Shinobu feels as though if Miyagi hates him, if the hate becomes strong enough, it'll be the same amount as his love should've been.

**Author: Oh, Shinobu, let me play the world's smallest violin for you. *plays a song* Lol. XD**

**Thanks for reading this long chapter and please comment! **

* * *

**Omake:**

**Miki: I only get a few lines in this?!**

**Me: Oi, you hog the screen time in the other story, "What's your number?". **

**Miki: I need more lines~~!**

**Me: Greedy - poor Kiyoshi barely got any lines and you're wanting more. **

**Miki: Oh, yeah, Kiyoshi doesn't talk much to strangers - he's surprisingly shy!**

**Kiyoshi: Oi, don't lie, Mi-ki~ I'm not shy at all. **

**Me: *blushes* H-hello, Kiyoshi. You'll get more lines next time! *smiles***

**Miki: No fair! Why don't I get more lines?!**

**Me: *glare* Shaddup, Miki. **


	8. Separation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica, but I do own Kiyoshi and Miki. **

**Author's notes: 'Hai'- means 'yes' in Japanese. 'Sayonara' is a term that basically means 'goodbye forever' in Japanese. This chapter is about 4K this time (since I haven't updated in a looonng time). **

**THIS IS NOT THE END AT ALL - it's getting cute now. XD Lots of fluff now. Lots. **

**Enjoy!**

Next morning, Shinobu wakes up with panda bear eyes, black spots from lack of sleep and tear-stained cheeks. His pillow is still wet from all those tears and his sleeves are soaked too. Sadly the shower is in Miyagi's room, so he walks into the man's bedroom (ignoring the sleeping old man) and enters the bathroom. Locking the door, he takes his time to freshen himself up.

After showering, he wraps the towel he took with him around himself and then realizes it's too small – his middle thighs are exposed and his calves (most of his legs, basically). Embarrassed, he peeks outside into Miyagi's room. The man is still sleeping, so Shinobu walks out in the short towel.

Just then, Miyagi gets up.

* * *

Miyagi dreams the craziness dream of his life – him kissing Shinobu. Not just a small peck like last night – no, his dream is more intense than that. He dreams that HE himself initiates the kiss, leans closer to the damn brat and starts groping him! **_HE!_** And then, as his dream goes on, Miyagi removes articles of clothes from the brat and gets him naked. For some reason, in his dream, it's all too familiar for him. With easy movement and without awkwardness, his hands know exactly where to go and what to do, while his lips keep the kiss.

Then he feels his tongue reaching into Shinobu's mouth, circling around the brat's wet tongue. His dream feels too real for him that he jolts out of his bed, surprised and speechless.

And on perfect timing, he sees the brat coming out of his bathroom with the shortest towel in the world – as if purposely provoking the man's emotions (whether anger or lust, he doesn't know).

"SHINOBU! Get out!" He shouts, annoyed already and it's only morning.

He sees the boy's eyes widen in fright and his legs tremble as he runs away.

_Shit_, he thinks, _don't make that kind of face_.

* * *

_Miyagi hates me_, Shinobu thinks as he throws the small towel away. _He definitely hates me._ The blonde's hopes were already crushed last night, once more, and so he's decided never to hope again. _Maybe… this is destiny?_ He thinks back to the anterograde and retrograde memory thing – the doctor said it's a special case. If such a special thing happened to the side of Miyagi that's been dating Shinobu, then it hits the blonde with the fact that maybe it's destiny for them not to be together anymore.

_I've had my dreams come true… maybe… that's enough_.

However, as he looks downcast, tears begin dripping down his cheeks. Forming his hands into fists, he lets himself cry it out. It's better than throwing words at a clueless Miyagi. Cry it out until he'll return to the ambitious-less and lonely kid as he was before.

Return to the guy without love.

* * *

Miyagi is making breakfast now – he already knows the heavy snow is still there and college is cancelled once more. Instead of letting the brat make his food, he's decided to make something he'll actually enjoy eating rather than eating whatever sucky dish the blonde attempts to make. In the end, the man makes two omelets, toast, and pours milk for two.

"Oi, brat, I made breakfast!" He calls, hoping the boy will come out.

No sign of him coming out.

"Oi, I know you're awake!" He says now.

No reply again.

"Oi…!" Miyagi's reached his limit too soon.

He walks over to Shinobu's door and knocks.

"Oi, breakfast is ready – let's eat," he says, using a normal voice for now.

No response again and it irritates him.

"Are you avoiding me because of this morning? I don't mind you using the shower – it's the only one in this apartment. You just… surprised me, that's all," Miyagi explains, really hoping this will ameliorate the situation.

Again, silence.

"Oi, are you listening to me? If you're listening to your Ipod and I'm wasting my breath, then-!" He exclaims, exasperated.

"I-I'm listening," comes a muffled voice from the room.

Miyagi's ears perk up. "Are you alright?"

No response.

"You just spoke to me and now you ignore me?! Oi, say something!?" Miyagi kicks the door and it accidentally opens. "Opps…" He looks at the door awkwardly.

And then, slowly, his eyes go to the boy on the bed. Instantly he walks over, strangely worried.

"Shinobu! Are you alright? Did something happen to you? Are you hungry? Oi, say something?!" Miyagi yells, overly concerned now.

Shinobu looks up through his teary eyes. "… Stop it, I'm fine." He swats away Miyagi's kind hands.

"Are you? You look horrible!" Miyagi retorts, frowning.

"So? What does it have to do with you? Leave me alone," Shinobu spits, turning towards the other side of the bed, facing away from Miyagi.

"Huh? Leave you alone? Fine, I will, but I will be eating your breakfast then," the old man replies, sticking his tongue out like a kid.

The blonde doesn't say anything and Miyagi feels more irritated by the silence. It's better when the boy yells at him than when he's quiet.

"I said I'll eat your breakfast," Miyagi reiterates loudly.

"Go ahead," Shinobu says, shooing with his left hand.

Huffing, Miyagi goes back to the dining area and begins eating his share. When he's done, he looks at the food prepared for Shinobu. Getting ketchup from the refrigerator, Miyagi makes a large frownie-face on Shinobu's omelet. Taking the plate of food and milk with him, he goes to Shinobu's still open door.

"Oi, I brought you your food," he says as he gently places the plate and milk on the blonde's desk.

He stands there, waiting for a response.

* * *

_Is he fucking kidding me right now? Why is he being so nice to me now? He hated me this morning and now he's making me breakfast?! Either he's bipolar or he freaking can't make up his mind?! _With thoughts like these, Shinobu keeps ignoring Miyagi's attempts to make him talk to him. Shinobu knows his limits now - he knows he shouldn't expect love again from this man, but he didn't expect that hate from him is hard too. The man is just too nice to people!

As the blonde hears his old lover enter the room with breakfast, he tenses up_. I've already told him to leave me alone, so why is he bothering me? Leave already!_

"Shinobu, face me when I'm talking to you," Miyagi commands now, tired of being ignored.

The blonde says nothing. Although Shinobu's not the type of person to exact revenge, he is somewhat enjoying this attention, despite his efforts to make Miyagi hate him. Deep inside his heart, he loves the fact Miyagi is paying attention to him and even making breakfast for him and bringing it. However, his brain knows better – the old man is merely concerned for Shinobu's health, nothing more and nothing less. He's still the biggest homophobe and he still doesn't like Shinobu.

"Fine, don't face me – I'll be in the living room if you need anything," the man says at last, leaving the brat alone.

When he's gone, Shinobu turns over and sees a glass of milk and a plate on his desk. Before reaching his food, he closes and locks the door, and then he turns on the lights and looks at the frown on his omelet. _What is he - a kid?!_ Smiling just a little, he eats his breakfast and drinks all of his milk.

He knows that he's probably pushing Miyagi further away by ignoring him, but he's determined to keep it this way. During the whole day, Shinobu stays cooped up in his room playing games on his computer and chatting with friends. Finally, when he's tired of staring at the screen, he gets up and calls Miki.

"Do you want to come over again?" He asks, sort of desperate for company.

"Shinobu, if you asked me any other day, I'd come, but right now isn't the best time, sorry," Miki apologizes.

Shinobu tells his friend it's okay and then says goodbye.

By 3pm, he's completely bored out of his wits and needs human interaction whether he likes it or not. He comes out of his room and walks towards Miyagi. Without saying a word, he sits next to him, bored.

"Oh, you're alive!" Miyagi says sarcastically.

"Shaddap!" Shinobu snaps.

"Hai hai…. Do you want to watch the T.V.?" The older man asks, handing the boy the remote.

Shinobu places the remote aside. "No…. Do you really want to know what I want to do?"

Miyagi raises his eyebrow. "Sure…"

The blonde sighs first. Slowly, he lets his words flow. "I want to kiss you, hug you, have sex with you, love you, and be loved by you." His words are super rushed as he blushes.

The old man sighs too, but for other reasons. "I'm not-."

"I know, I know you're not gay, but I just wanted to tell you again – if you know that I want these things, please stay away from me – _don't_ make me breakfast, _don't_ be nice to me, and _don't_ say you want to talk to me – if you honestly can't give me all that, then don't be nice," Shinobu says, tears running down his red face again.

"Aw, Shinobu, really?" Miyagi sighs and almost out of reflex hugs the blonde.

* * *

Holding the blonde in his arms, his eyes widen. _Did I just do this without thinking? It's like my dream! What kind of psycho am I to have those kinds of perverted dreams?! Especially with my ex-wife's little brother!?_ However, Miyagi keeps his arms in place.

Shinobu, though, shakes his arms off.

"SEE! You do shit like this and then I get hurt! Can't you see your actions hurt me?!" The blonde yells as he stands up.

Miyagi gets up and hugs the blonde again.

"Then let me do this shit and you can complain later!"

Surprisingly, this shut up the blonde and Miyagi's grip gets firm.

"I'm sorry… for hurting you," Miyagi whispers lightly. "You said you wanted a hug from me, right? So don't complain."

"…!" Shinobu wants to shout, but Miyagi's hug melts his heart.

They stay like that for a couple of seconds before Shinobu's heart can't take the heat anymore.

"Don't!" He says as his arms stretched out rejected the hug and Miyagi's chest.

Miyagi suddenly realizes what he's been trying to do – embrace the brat – but not in the comforting way he thought it was… _Do I like this brat?_ _I'm not gay_, he tells himself in his mind. _I'm not gay and I definitely don't like guys… but why is this hug so warm?_

Before Miyagi can figure anything out, the brat walks away, takes his winter coat and gets ready to put his shoes on.

"Oi!" The old man walks over to the blonde. "Where are you going?"

"I can't take it anymore, old man, you… you were right, we shouldn't live like this – I can't get love or hate from you – I'd rather just move away," Shinobu replies, abrasively wiping away any tears that betray his emotions.

"You're moving? Oi, I never said you can move!" Miyagi exclaims. He's strangely hurt by this fact. _Why do I care about this brat so much!? _

"Oh, you think I need your permission?" The blonde laughs in a sad voice. "So I can't even leave this hellhole without your fucking permission?"

"OOIIII, this is not a hellhole! This is my apartment where we both happen to live in – sure, we fight a lot, but…," Miyagi stops. He doesn't know what else to say.

"But what?" Shinobu snaps at him, annoyed.

"But…," the man fails to continue once again.

As the blonde ties the last shoe lace, he gets up and puts on his coat.

Miyagi immediately grabs the blonde's arm.

"Don't leave," he says with his head downcast. "Please. Don't leave."

Shinobu looks stunned – is he finally hearing things? Wishful thinking getting to him?

Miyagi himself blinks at his words. _Why do I want him to stay with me this badly? I don't need this brat living with me… or do I?_

"Miyagi…," Shinobu starts, "please let go of me. Why don't you sort out your weird feelings of obligation towards my father on your own time – I want to leave."

A thin knife hits Miyagi's heart and he frowns at Shinobu's words, feeling the pain. It shows on his gloomy expression how much it hurts him, but the blonde's not looking at him to understand.

"Obligation? For what?" He asks in a low tone.

"For taking care of me – forget about it, I have my own apartment too, you know," Shinobu admits. He's bluffing, of course, since he has left his apartment long time ago.

"…," Miyagi is left without any words to say.

Very slowly, his grip on the blonde's arm loosens and Shinobu notices this. This time Miyagi doesn't see the tears well up in the blonde's eyes from the pain of being let go. Not that he ever wants to admit he wants Miyagi to stop him and keep hugging him, but truly he wishes to be with his lover once more.

"Sayonara," Shinobu whispers as he sets out.

The old man stands there in the doorway, following the boy with his eyes and even when he closes them, he sees the dark silhouette of the blonde leaving him forever. _Shinobu… isn't even related to me… well, not anymore. What is he to me? A younger brother? A random young acquaintance who's been living with me because his father told me so?_

_So why do I care about him leaving?_

"ARGH," he grunts aloud, irritated. He slams the door and walks into the living room, instantly grabbing his cigarette pack.

On the sofa, he spends tons of hours smoking and thinking – thinking about why he has a headache in the first place. Most of his questions come in a 'why' form. Why does he like Shinobu? Why does it even matter to him what the brat does? Why is he thinking like this?

_Is the dream from this morning really making me go crazy like this? I didn't even enjoy that dream! I'm not a pedophile or whatever! I'm not gay!_

With each cigarette, his frustrations get keener. He realizes all these problems, but there are no solutions in his mind – none whatsoever. He hasn't even considered that he's gay – that's miles away from his train of thought.

"Fuck," he hisses as ash falls on his shirt. As his eyes look down, he spots the ashtray.

It's full of pointy buds of cigarettes.

He looks at the current one in his hand and crushes it into the ashtray immediately, feeling guilty. He's never been called a chain-smoker before, but clearly he's capable of smoking a lot.

* * *

Shinobu is crying inside the stairwell in their apartment building. He hasn't left this building since he's left the room. The poor blonde doesn't know where to go. He called his parents to find out they're on vacation and the house has been rented off to strangers to live in for the time being, while Risako (his older sister) is staying with her new boyfriend. Then he called Miki, his second choice, and he found out Miki's moved in with Kiyoshi after selling his large mansion.

So basically Shinobu is homeless right now.

Of course his pride won't ever let him walk back to Miyagi.

_Especially not after I said 'sayonara'!_

Pouting and crying, he stays there for the remainder of the time.

* * *

Finally pissed off at everything and everyone, Miyagi gets up. _I will get that damn brat back! He's annoyed the hell out of me and somehow he's got into my brain… that little terrorist! I won't let him get away that easily!_

After he's ready to leave (with shoes on and stuff), he swings open his door dramatically and runs out (obviously after locking it). An old lady steps in the elevator and the metal doors slide shut in front of Miyagi's sad eyes.

Miyagi uses the stairs, then, rushing down, skipping a few steps. He sees a figure and ignores it, continuing to rush down.

Then he hears a sob. His feet automatically stop and he listens in again. Another sob.

Although he wants to chase after Shinobu and go look for him, he feels weird that someone's crying alone in the stairwell.

"Excuse me," he calls up, hoping the person is listening. "Are you alright?"

No response. Miyagi huffs. _Che, jackass, I'm trying to be kind here_, he thinks bitterly.

He's about to ignore it when he hears a reply.

"I'm fine, you bastard!"

A very familiar shriek echoes through the empty stairwell and Miyagi can't help but crack a smile.

"That's great!" Miyagi calls back as he runs up.

He shouldn't have run. When he reaches the blonde, he collapses next to him.

"Ohh, god, my feet," he says and then starts coughing.

"Oi, old man, know your limits!" Shinobu scolds him and then leans in to smell him. "Ew, you reek of cigarettes!" He leans away from him more than before, his nose twitching.

"Sorry I'm not young anymore and can't handle these damn things," Miyagi says as he glares at the concrete stairs.

"But you're smart enough not to smoke, idiot," the blonde points out.

"Hey… it's your fault," the old man says, staring into Shinobu's gray eyes intently.

"My fault? How is it my fault you smoke?! Don't blame others!" Shinobu yells, scowling – no longer crying.

Miyagi smiles. "But it is your fault because you're… a terrorist."

"Hah?! Okay, that one is seriously offensive – we do fight a lot, but that's just wrong, Miyagi," Shinobu says, genuinely offended.

"Wait, wait, don't you wanna know why you're a terrorist?" Miyagi says, cupping the blonde's chin with one hand.

"Hell no! Now let go," the blonde rejects him, swatting away his hand under his chin.

"Tsk, not cute at all," the old man says, now folding his arms across his chest.

"That's good," Shinobu scowls. "I'm a guy."

"I know you're a guy, Shinobu, it's the most obvious thing about you," Miyagi laughs. One of the main problems _is_ that he's a guy. "Do you still not want to know why you're a terrorist?"

"Ugh, if you want to tell me so badly then just say it!" The blonde exhales audibly.

Miyagi cups the blonde's face again, getting close to him.

"You're a terrorist because you've attacked my heart," Miyagi admits with a twinkle in his dark eyes.

The gray eyes staring at Miyagi become watery and the blush on the brat's face doesn't fade away. Crying in the most unmanly manner ever, Shinobu begins to cry.

Miyagi laughs. "What, did you fall for me?"

"Awf corse, idiot!" Shinobu cries, messing up his words.

"But, this is the first time… for me to like a [cough cough] guy, so um, let's go slow, shall we?" The raven asks, feeling a little uncomfortable now. He knew now that he likes Shinobu (not love), but he doesn't know what to do now.

"Slow?" The blonde gives a tiny smile. Shinobu hadn't even considered Miyagi would actually come after him – this Miyagi with no memories. He's happy with anything as of now – plus, he has a home now!

* * *

The next day, Miyagi wakes up burning up. _Is there a fire?!_ He gets up and then notices a blonde snuggling next to his arm.

"AHH!" He screams nevertheless. He'd clearly forgotten for a few minutes what had happened yesterday and how the two fell asleep hugging each other.

"Hhmm," Shinobu mumbles, twirling over onto his stomach, stretching his arms out like a cat. "Oh, Miyagi… what time is it?"

Unlike Miyagi, the blonde gets up slowly and even yawns leisurely as he sits up as if he's completely used to this situation (which technically he is).

"… 7:12am," Miyagi replies, glancing at the clock in his room.

"Hm, nice. Do you want breakfast?" The blonde asks him, getting up. "I'll make up for yesterday."

Not believing any of this is real, Miyagi grabs the boy's arm and looks at him closely.

"Shinobu… what did I tell you last night?" He asks.

Shinobu frowns sadly, tears naturally welling up. "Don't tell me you fucking forgot again!?"

"Oi, no, no, I didn't!" Miyagi cries.

In one swift movement, he pulls the blonde towards his chest and hugs him tightly.

"I… remember everything about last night," he says soothingly. "I remember that you tried to run away… that I confessed to you… and that I don't plan on letting you go."

The last statement sends an electrifying thrill down both their spines. Commitment meant real business. With new hope in both their hearts, they spend their morning peacefully – finally without any random fights, loud break-outs, or tears.

One good morning out of many.

* * *

The snow melts at last and Shinobu is excited to go to school. Sure, he would love spending lovely mornings with Miyagi, but the Miyagi he's dating now is going slow old-school style. In Shinobu's generation, going slow means sex is within the second or third week of dating. Miyagi's dating system is… more stretched out than that. The blonde doesn't even want to think how long it'll take for them to actually kiss!

And then he remembers his old Miyagi. What made Miyagi instantly make moves on Shinobu? The way he passionately kissed him, the way his hands groped the blonde, the way he thrus- anyway, Miyagi clearly isn't making any moves and it is getting on Shinobu's nerves.

So when college starts again, he's happy to talk to Miki about his issues.

"Miki – how long did it take for you to do it with your boyfriend?" Shinobu asks immediately, without greeting his friend.

Everyone in the library looks at them.

"Shinobu, we just got back from being banned – please tell me you're not going to get us kicked out of here again?" Miki laughs, trying to ignore the heavy homophobe stares coming at him now. He was openly gay, so he's used to it, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.

"Psh, they wouldn't ban us that fast," Shinobu scowls. "So tell me, how long was it?"

Miki looks up from his books. "Don't judge us if I tell you, okay?"

The blonde nods. He himself isn't the best person to judge… Miyagi and him initially did it the first time they realized they had mutual feelings.

"Immediately after I confessed and he told me he likes me too," Miki tells him.

"Seriously?!" Shinobu exclaims, surprised that they're the same!

The whole library shushes them loudly and ruder than before. This time was always when the regular kids came to study – Miki and Shinobu themselves were regulars too.

"Seriously?" The blonde says in a quieter voice. "That's the same as me."

"Oh, really? I thought me and Kiyoshi were, I don't know, horny or something," Miki laughs, slightly sighing in relief.

"That's what I thought too – I mean, with Miya-Megumi and I," he corrects himself immediately. He's getting way too comfortable with the idea of coming out of the closet these days.

Miki doesn't notice the mistake and soon they immerse themselves in their books. Now that Shinobu knows the average time limit – when they have mutual love – he feels confident with the fact that they'll be doing it soon. He doesn't want to be hasty or offend Miyagi, but he'll try to be subtle with his hints.

**Author: Wow, long chapter with tons of P.O.V. changes. *_* I'm finally getting into Miyagi's mind - which doesn't have any of his old memories... or does he?**

**Thanks for reading and please stick around because I'm not finished yet!**

* * *

**Omake:**

**Me: Do I have to do one? I wrote like 3,933 words, so I'm not typing anymore. -_-**

**Miki: Lazy author, why do you have to be the one writing my story?! **

**Shinobu: HAH?! YOUR story? **

**Me: I'm sorry, Miki-sama, but I can't make your personal story because you are an original character. **

**Shinobu: Ah, she's not only lazy, she's dumb. Does she know about fictionpress? **

**Miki: She doesn't - she's too dumb to research it - it's at the top of the screen too. **

**Shinobu: Yeah, she just hates you, Miki. She doesn't want to write a long story about your life. **

**Miki: *cries* Why does she hate my story!?**

**Me: Oi, you two are getting way too ahead of yourselves - I like fanfics, not fiction stories. **

**Shinobu: In other words, Miki, she likes me, not you. **

**Miki: NOOOO! *goes to emo corner***


	9. Apron

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica~ (but I do own Miki and Kiyoshi~)**

**Author's notes: "Hi-mit-su" means secret in Japanese and I love saying secret like that. XD**

**Aprons are very popular fan service items and so I made a fluffy chapter over this - No lemons, sadly. XD I personally hate the whole apron loving thing in Japan, but they're not too bad. **

**Enjoy!**

Prepared for battle, Shinobu cooks dinner as soon as he gets home from college. Cabbage won't do – he especially buys new vegetables for a new stir-fry dish. With sharp cuts, he slices the veggies and puts them into the pan of oil. Like he'd cook cabbage, he stirs the pan on high heat. Once he's done with dinner, he covers it and plans his seduction.

Feeling a déjà vu feeling, Shinobu unbuttons his white collar shirt. To look more appealing, he thinks to sprinkle water on his chest and hair to literally look refreshing (as if he doesn't fit the picture of youth already). All he does now is wait for Miyagi.

* * *

Miyagi comes home with a frown – he just took a delinquent student from the parking lot and turned him in for keying somebody's car. Just having to face a person like that after his overtime annoyed the hell out of him and he's completely exhausted. All he wishes to do is eat food and go to bed.

That's it.

So when he sees Shinobu open the door with his soft blonde hair glistening with water and the damn brat licking his lower lip, he honestly wants to push him away.

"Excuse me," he tells the blonde as he goes around him, immediately taking off his office shoes and wearing house slippers. "Can you set up a plate for me?"

Normally Shinobu would get upset for being treated like this, but since he knows Miyagi means no harm, the boy just nods. While Miyagi puts away his files and whatnot, the blonde has prepared the plates, utensils, and water. If only he had candles…

"Miyagi, it's ready," Shinobu says, indicating to his perfect dinner.

Miyagi doesn't say anything and just sits down, quickly scarfing down the veggies. The blonde awkwardly sits down, a little disappointed at the lack of compliments he imagined would be lavished upon him. They eat in complete silence and Miyagi finishes early, just leaving the dishes there.

"I'm going to sleep early, goodnight," the old man says as he's already in the hallway.

"G-g-good… night," the blonde replies weakly.

He cleans up the dinner table and berates himself for being upset. _Miyagi's just tired – it's not his fault he didn't notice I made something different today._ Shinobu tries to convince himself of that, but his tears say otherwise. He washes the dishes alone while secretly hoping Miyagi's warm arms will surround him from behind.

They never do.

Without meaning to, his mind remembers Miyagi's touch – the last time he was held, his body was groped, and his moans echoed in the bathroom. A sneaky and soapy hand slides down his trousers and the blonde closes his eyes, trying to remember exactly how Miyagi does it. The cold touch arouses him as much as imagining his lover's hands. His knees begin to tremble as he continues to feel himself, the same way Miyagi would.

Except that Miyagi is currently sleeping and Shinobu's alone.

His eyes open and he gasps, noticing how wrong this is. Quickly wiping away his cum, he washes his hands and finishes the dishes, feeling mortified that he resorted to that, especially in the kitchen!

* * *

Although seduction number one failed, Shinobu is willing to try again. He makes the usual cabbage the next evening, but this time he wears an apron only (completely Miki's idea). Shinobu sighs as he remembers Miki's shining blue eyes that happily cried that aprons are magical things that make people fall in love with you.

"Shin, honestly, aprons are magical," Miki states once more, since the blonde gives him the most doubtful look ever. "Don't ask me why, but guys are always turned on by them!"

Shinobu continues his dull look. "You're telling me that guys like aprons? Why? That's so weird. And I'm dating a w-w-woman!" The blonde stutters.

"Exactly! I don't know why – maybe it's the _homely feeling_, or the _lace_ on the apron – there is just something about an apron that entices men," his friend explains, overreacting at times. "It turns on women too; don't know why it works for both genders."

"Why only lace aprons?" The blonde asks, a little curious now.

"Because lace is more attractive than a plain colored apron," Miki nods, as if he's learned from experience (which he probably has).

"Are you 100% sure this is the best trick?" Shinobu asks, dead serious now.

Miki gives two thumbs up. "110%, Shinobu!"

And so, right now, over his usual clothes, Shinobu is wearing a pink super laced apron that he just bought at the store Miki recommended (he didn't want to ask how Miki found such a place full of frilly and bright colors) in which all the girls squealed at him. By the looks of their stares, Shinobu deduced, they either think he's a Shotacon and he's dating an older woman or he's gay, and apparently they consider that more 'moe'.

Nevertheless, the blonde is equipped for the battle, and like last time too, he adds water to the tips of his blonde hair and sprinkles some on his exposed neck. _If Miyagi doesn't fall for this_, he thinks bitterly, _then I have no sex appeal at all_.

* * *

When Miyagi opens the door today, his heart falters.

Wet hair, sweaty neck… and then he sees the pink apron.

Miyagi bursts into laughter, causing the blonde to scowl.

"Why're you laughing?!" Shinobu exclaims, offended.

The old man grabs the wall and his stomach – this was too good.

"Why are _you_ wearing that thing?" Miyagi asks, trying to ease his laughter.

"'That thing'?!" The blonde repeats, definitely offended now.

"Yes, that bright pink," the man starts laughing again, "p-pink thing."

Annoyed now, Shinobu takes his apron off and throws it to the ground.

"I'm not wearing it now, fine?!" He yells and runs to his room.

Miyagi stares after the upset boy, but then he stares at the pink apron and laughs again. However, he knows that the poor blonde meant it in a good way. How should he tell the brat that he just isn't interested in that kind of stuff? Changing into his slippers and grabbing the obnoxious pink cloth, he walks towards Shinobu's room.

"Oi, Shinobu, I'm sorry about that," Miyagi apologizes, feeling awful now. Just the bright pink apron blinded him from the fact Shinobu's hurt.

"You're not!" Shinobu yells from inside, probably crying.

"I really am sorry," the man says now, "I just… don't like aprons."

"Everybody likes aprons!" The blonde calls back, sniffing.

The old man raises an eyebrow. "Oi, who said that? I don't like them one bit. Sure, cook with them, but what's this pink thing? And this… this lace? How do people like this?"

Shinobu sniffs again and glares at the floor in his room. _I'm going to kill Miki tomorrow_, he thinks as he almost burns a hole into the ground.

"Oi, tell me – why do you think everyone likes pink lacey aprons?" Miyagi asks again, this time more curious.

"Miki said so!" Shinobu admits.

"Hah? That gay guy? Argh," he grunts, annoyed. "Why'd you believe him? Come out, Shinobu, I want to see you while I talk to you."

_Gay guy?!_ "You're gay too!" Shinobu yells, staying inside his room.

"I'm not gay!" Miyagi automatically retorts back and then gasps.

The blonde's heart drops. Now he's definitely not opening the door.

"Oh, wait, Shinobu, I didn't mean that – I meant that I'm not gay like him – I just like you, no one else," Miyagi corrects himself, feeling awkward talking to the door.

"No! You meant it, didn't you?! You actually do hate me!" Shinobu cries.

"HAH!? I never said that, did I?! I like you! How many times to I have to say it?" The raven shouts, angry now. _The hell – he won't believe me, will he?!_

"It doesn't matter because it isn't true!" The blonde yells.

Something in Miyagi snaps and he kicks the door open, breaking the bloody lock and busting a small hole in the door.

"OI, never say that again – you can't put words into my mouth like that – I said I like you and I was straight before I liked you and you know that," Miyagi states, looking directly into Shinobu's shocked gray eyes.

Quickly grabbing the blonde's small hands, Miyagi bends down on one knee.

"Shinobu," Miyagi looks up at the blonde, "I like _you_ – I don't like anyone else and I don't consider myself gay – only because I like _you_, not any other guy."

The blonde flushes, his red reaching his ears.

"And I'm really sorry about the pink apron… I don't like aprons, but I do like you… I should've been more mature about that and for that I'm sorry," the old man says, his voice deep and solemn.

Just as Shinobu's about to forgive him, Miyagi says one last comment that breaks the house of cards he just made.

"But really, _pink?_ And laced, no less," Miyagi laughs, holding the cloth in his hands.

"…ve," Shinobu mutters.

"Hmm?" The raven looks up, still on one knee.

"I said, leave," the blonde repeats himself.

Miyagi's eyes widen. "Leave?"

"Yes," Shinobu scowls and snatches his hands away from Miyagi's hold. "Please leave me alone!"

Miyagi wants to reconcile again, but he's upset how even that dramatic entrance and the whole confession thing didn't suit the snobby blonde. The raven gets up from his position, brushes the dust on his knees and places the apron on the blonde's bed.

"Apron or no apron," Miyagi says before he exits the room, "I still like you."

* * *

The next day, Shinobu almost beats Miki to death – not with his little weak fists, but with books. Thankfully they don't get banned after that book fight (in which Shinobu's the only one throwing countless heavy volumes at his blue-eyed friend), but they do get a warning.

"Not everyone likes aprons," the blonde scowls as he repeats his sentiments once more (he's been yelling that as he was throwing the books).

"I'm sorry – I just assumed everyone does," Miki shrugs, looking away. His handsome face now had scrapes and red marks.

"He-she laughed at me!" Shinobu admits, almost messing up and saying 'he'.

"Like I said, I'm sorry!" His friend shouts, tired of being scolded by his friend.

"Miki," the blonde stops in the school garden. ", you… just don't know how bad it feels being laughed at for a seduction attempt."

Miki sighs, feeling a little bad now. "Then it's that Megumi's fault, no? She's the one who laughed her boyfriend. If she liked you, she would accept the apron too."

Shinobu looks at his friend, hearing his words closely. Miki's right, he thinks. _If Miyagi actually liked me, he wouldn't mind the apron… does he really like me?_ And then he remembers Miyagi's last words from yesterday about the 'apron or no apron'. Was that equivalent to what Miki's saying?

"I think… she does accept the apron," Shinobu says now, softly.

"Then what's the problem?" Miki asks.

"…," the blonde doesn't want to say it's his stubbornness. "I don't know!"

* * *

At home, Shinobu keeps it simple – no wet hair, no apron, no excessive licking lips in front of Miyagi – he'll be himself for once. When Miyagi comes home, the blonde doesn't open the door this time. Instead, he sees the blonde making his usual cabbage stir-fry.

"Oi, you're just now making it?" Miyagi asks, surprised. The blonde usually cooks it beforehand.

"Oh, yeah," the blonde replies, his face expressionless and all focus on the cabbage.

"Why?" The old man loosens his tie as he walks near the boy.

"I was doing my homework," Shinobu answers truthfully. He's going back to his old routine.

"Uh-huh," Miyagi says as he stares at the brat. "Where's your… apron?"

The blonde flinches at the word but keeps his mouth shut.

"Oi, you'll get oil on your shirt if you don't wear an apron," Miyagi replies, shaking his head.

"I-I don't like aprons," Shinobu mumbles, keeping his eyes on his food.

"Aw, really? Then what do I do with this?" The raven frowns as he places a wrapped present on the side counter.

Finally the blonde looks away from his food and straight at the box.

"What's that?" He mutters after a few seconds, curiosity getting the best of him.

Miyagi smiles at his lover.

"Hi-mit-su." The raven says in a tantalizing manner.

Shinobu blushes and looks back at his green cabbage. When he's done burning the dish until he feels like it's cooked, he turns off the stove and places the cabbage on the dinner table in plates. However, his eyes occasionally stream back towards the gift box. He knows it's clearly for him… but he doesn't want to ask anything else now until Miyagi gives it to him.

After they eat dinner, the blonde waits for Miyagi to hand it to him after dinner but he never does. Instead, the man purposely keeps the gift there and sits on the couch, watching T.V.

"Oi," Shinobu finally cracks, ", who's that gift for?"

"Oh, that gift? Hmm, it's only for apron lovers," Miyagi smiles and twirls his head back towards the T.V.

_Hah!? Apron lovers?! Apron lovers my ass_, Shinobu thinks with a glare. Miyagi kept saying he hated aprons yesterday and now he's giving a gift that's only for apron lovers? The blonde doesn't care anymore about his pride or stubbornness – he goes to the counter and grabs the gift with ravenous hands. He rips the wrapping with quick and eager hands.

And then he sees it: A blue and white stripped apron – no frills, no lace, and no bows – just a plain and simple apron.

With a hidden smile, he wears his new apron.

He hears an obnoxious whistle.

"Lookin' good, Shinobu," Miyagi winks at him, but for some reason Shinobu's not offended this time.

Walking closer to the man now, the blonde whispers his thanks and looks away from his lover's dark eyes. The blonde lets the raven grab his hands, but what he didn't expect was to be pulled down onto the sofa. Miyagi pulls Shinobu close to his chest and holds him there, close to his heart.

"I'm really sorry for yesterday," he apologizes again. "… This apron suits you more."

Shinobu blushes hearing the latter part. He feels happy his lover picked out something especially for him. Shinobu's arms wrap themselves around Miyagi and as he moves, his leg accidentally brushes against Miyagi's thigh.

"Ah, sorry," Shinobu moves away.

"No… it's okay," Miyagi replies as he pulls the blonde close to him again.

The blonde takes this as a sign and tries to calm his heart. _Please do something, please do something_, he chants. In their past relationship, Shinobu had been the initiator, although Miyagi began doing more after a couple months later, but that idea remained in the blonde's head that he starts everything. So now he's eagerly hoping his lover will initiate things first.

* * *

Miyagi's heart is bursting out of his chest. _Why do I like this brat so much? My heart… has never felt like this even for sensei! But there are so many bad factors about dating him: he's my ex-wife's little brother, I used to be his brother-in-law, his dad is my boss, he's in college where I teach, he's still younger than me by over 15 years, etc._ Despite all the reasons Miyagi can list, his heart can't lie – the thunderous beating of both their hearts doesn't lie.

Feeling powerless against the brat, Miyagi turns off his brain - turns off all the logical thinking side, the moral/ethics side, and especially the religious side.

And then he does it – better than his dream.

With swift movement, the raven cups the blonde's face into his hands and smothers it with a wet kiss – feeling the juicy lips of the blonde trace against his and before he knows it his greedy tongue enters into his mouth, seeking for a playmate – seeking for warmth.

Surprisingly, Shinobu sits atop Miyagi, with his legs spread apart, and he leans heavily down on Miyagi for the passionate kiss. As Miyagi's hand slides up into Shinobu's apron, the blonde gasps, excited…

And then the doorbell rings.

Both men flinch at the sound and break apart.

"Are you getting that?" Miyagi asks, straightening out his shirt.

Shinobu's in a lust-ridden daze, so he doesn't reply, just shakes his head.

The raven sighs, annoyed that they're interrupted, and opens the door with a frown.

A blue-eyed kid is frowning back at him with a suitcase behind him.

"Ah, hello M-Miyagi-san, right?" Miki greets weakly.

"Oi, Shinobu, it's for you," Miyagi points at the boy and walks away (probably to the bathroom to cool himself – he doesn't want to admit he's aroused by that one kiss).

The blonde blinks at the sofa and wills his weak legs to get up.

"M-Miki?" Shinobu asks, confused as he sees his friend with the suitcase. "Why are you here?"

"Why _can't_ I be here?" Miki retorts, smiling.

"Did something happen?" The blonde asks as he eyes the suitcase, ignoring Miki's comment.

"Kiyoshi kicked me out… only temporarily, of course," Miki grumbles, looking down. "Um, so… can I stay here for a few days?"

Shinobu is thinking about rejecting his friend, but he knows that if he were the one in this situation Miki would definitely let him stay with him.

Scowling the blonde nods and welcomes his friend in.

"I can sleep on the couch," Miki instantly says, before Shinobu even gets a chance to ask exactly why Miki's been kicked out.

"Okay…," Shinobu says, still scowling. His friend ruined Shinobu's main moment of truth, but he's trying to be nice to him which was so hard to do.

"Oh, you have a nice T.V.," the boy says energetically as he flops down on the sofa, leaving his suitcase on the side.

"Thanks?" The blonde feels awkward here. "Miki, do you want to talk about Kiyoshi…?"

"Nope, I'm good," Miki says as he keeps his eyes on the flashing T.V.

Scowling and hiding his glare, the blonde nods – he needs to respect his friend's decision not to talk. As Shinobu walks towards the hallway he sees Miyagi, arms folded.

"What's he doing here?" The raven hisses.

"Erm, he needs a place to stay – only for a few days, of course – so I let him in," Shinobu explains slowly and cautiously.

"You're letting him stay?! What about… us?" Miyagi exclaims the first part, but turns quiet on the second.

"Miyagi, he's homeless right now – he sold his mansion off -," the blonde accidentally says and feels his lover glare at him.

"His _mansion_? He sold off that and now you're telling me he can't buy a home of his own!?" Miyagi shouts, irritated at rich kids.

"Well, I never asked him the details, but I think they sold their mansion because they couldn't afford it anymore… stuff happened to Miki's family…," Shinobu trails off, not knowing much. "Anyway, please let him stay – he'd the same for me if I needed help."

Miyagi sighs. He can see the brat cares a lot about this friend.

"Fine, but that also means we can't… do _stuff_," Miyagi reminds the blonde.

"I know!" Shinobu scowls and walks off.

When he walks back into the living room, Miki looks at him.

"Why're you wearing an apron?" Miki asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Um… I was cooking!" Shinobu lies, perking up. _Shiittt, I'm still wearing this._

His friend just shrugs and continues watching T.V. while Shinobu takes off his apron. Miyagi's words echo in his mind. The blonde looks at the apron in his hand and thinks: _it really works._

* * *

**Me: But you probably had a fight with Kiyoshi. **

**Miki. ...**

**Shinobu: Aw, don't remind him!**

**Me: But he was so excited about living with you - there is something wrong with that. **

**Kiyoshi: It definitely is *glares***

**Miki: No! I wasn't that excited!**

**Me: Shall I describe how happily you just shouted 'yes!' just now?**

**Kiyoshi: It's okay, Miki, if you still like that blondie, but remember this - I won't take you in until you let go of Shinobu. **

**Me: ... Kiyoshi, that's not the real reason you're upset... don't mislead the readers! **


	10. Dealing with Miki

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica (but I own Miki and Kiyoshi)**

**Author's notes: Not much to say this time, but ENJOY! :D**

Shinobu sneaks a glare at his friend who's happily sitting in the middle of Shinobu and Miyagi – as if purposely wanting to bother these two. It's been two days and the blonde already feels like kicking his homeless friend out. Miyagi too is reaching his limits and would probably have already kicked Miki out if it weren't for Shinobu's sake. He understands that Miki is a 'precious friend' of Shinobu's so he's trying to be mature here, but the damn brat gets in the way of every effort of his to make a move on Shinobu.

Meanwhile, Miki's happy and cheery all the time.

Day 1:

Miki keeps watching T.V. while Shinobu awkwardly walks here and there, pacing. Miyagi's in his room now, doing all his work there. If Shinobu wanted, he could easily disturb him (and trust me, he wouldn't be disturbed at all), but he doesn't. Why? Because every time Shinobu actually starts doing something important, Miki begins to talk to him, looking away from the loud T.V. It's as if he's enjoying messing with the blonde, especially when he starts working.

For example, Shinobu begins washing the dishes and Miki suddenly speaks.

"Hey Shin, isn't Megumi this old man's sister?" Miki asks, curious.

The blonde's eyebrow twitches in irritation. "Yes," he replies curtly.

"Hmm, is she older than him or younger than him?" His friend asks again.

Shinobu accidentally drops a plate in the soapy water from the shock of his friend's question. He's unable to work and think of lies at the same time, especially to the questions Miki's asking.

"About the same age," he answers.

"Are they twins?"

"Hell no!" Shinobu exclaims and then corrects himself. "No, they aren't twins."

"Why are you living with her brother? Can't you live with her?"

The blonde glares at the dirty dish in his hands.

"Miki, aren't you watching a show right now?" He asks, hoping that'll distract him.

"Ah, no, my favorite show just finished – they're playing this awful new comedy full of bad actors," Miki laughs, as if Shinobu knows exactly what drama he's talking about.

After that, Miki continues to talk about the comedy show while Shinobu tries to comment or say 'oh, okay' at the right times. Once or twice he forgets to react or comment, but he's noticed his friend is so immersed in the rant he hasn't noticed.

Miyagi finally dares to come out of his room and drinks a glass of water. At this time, Shinobu and Miki start playing cards (obviously on Miki's selfish request). Surprisingly it isn't that bad, since they're betting money, but it's still time wasted (for Shinobu especially). As Miyagi drinks the icy cold water in haste, the blonde's eyes are transfixed on his lover – watching the man's Adam's apple move as he drinks the water – he sees some water drip down to his lover's somewhat tan neck and into his collarbone, pooling there for a while, as if tempting the boy to lick it right off the man.

"Full house!" Miki abruptly says, breaking Shinobu's focus. "I win!"

"Shit," Shinobu curses as he sees all the money being taken away by his annoying guest. "Best 4 out of 5?"

"Deal," his friend agrees as he shuffles the cards.

"Poker?" Miyagi walks close to them, glass of water still in hands (drops of water still on his neck).

"Yeah and I'm winning," Miki smiles, finished shuffling. "Wanna play?"

"Oi, this old man doesn't play," Shinobu says, shaking his head.

"Who says I don't play? I like Poker," Miyagi states, preparing to sit down with them at the dinner table.

The blonde scowls, making room for his lover to join. What bothers him isn't that he's playing – it's that he's probably going to lose too, against Miki no less.

"Just a fair warning; Miki's an expert," the blonde whispers to his lover, leaning so close that he sees the water drops up close. A couple of inches more and he could lick it.

"Hey, are you two forming an allegiance against me?" Miki frowns.

"No, you're just paranoid," Shinobu retorts.

And so the game begins – Miki hands out the cards and then they get ready to play. Sadly, Shinobu's face has the most obvious expressions. However, Miyagi and Miki have good poker faces. Round 1, Miki wins. Miyagi gets a little upset that he's lost money, but then Miki wins round 2 also – and round 3 and 4.

"Okay, I quit," Miyagi exclaims as he smacks his cards on the table. "I don't know where you learned how to play, but you're one hell of a player." He grumbles, trying to soften his glare but it turns into a brutal grimace.

"Aw, quitting already? I wanted to play more – it's fun with more players, right Shinobu?" Miki says, smiling as he starts folding the money.

"Man, I'm quitting too – you always win," Shinobu pouts, feeling like a sore loser. "And it's time to sleep!" He yawns as he walks away.

That was Miki's first night there – beating his hosts at poker and taking most of their pocket money instantly.

Day 2:

Shinobu wakes up with Miki singing 'Thriller' (by Michael Jackson, obviously) loudly in the hallway. Jumping out of his bed, Shinobu yells at his friend.

"Why are you singing so early?!"

"Ah, was I loud?" Miki gasps.

"No shit – you ruined my sleep!" Shinobu glares and glances at the clock. "It's only 6am?!"

"Ah, sorry, I-," before he finishes, the blonde goes to his room and slams the door.

Meanwhile, Miyagi's sleeping with his pillows on his ears, trying to close Miki's horrible out-of-tune singing.

* * *

The next time Shinobu wakes up, he feels hot in his bed. At first it's just the temperature that causes him to throw his bed sheet off of himself, but soon he gets aroused in the heat, feeling his frustration losing control and his hands slide down his pants. Suddenly he hears loud alarms – smoke alarms. Horribly aware of what he was about to do and what those alarms are; he gets up and checks out the kitchen. The hallway is full of smoke and so is the kitchen (even more so since it's the epicenter of trouble).

The blonde starts to cough miserably, choking from the fumes, but he manages to scream out his friend's name.

"MIKI?! MIIKKKIII?!" He shouts loudly at first but gradually those shouts lack air and he feels woozy.

From woozy to weak, Shinobu starts to lose sight a little as he continues to feel for something in the smoky area– and soon he faints.

* * *

Now when Shinobu wakes up, he sees a worried Miyagi on his left and a frantically jumpy Miki on his right.

"OMG, Shinobu, I'm so sorry!" Miki bows, apologetic. "I didn't think I'd burn the kitchen!"

"…?" The blonde looks at Miyagi for an answer, since his throat is too dry to actually articulate words.

"Ah, yes, he burned the stove… and part of the kitchen. We'll have to order out from now on," Miyagi explains, frowning.

"I'll definitely pay for those meals!" Miki adds, feeling sorry.

Miyagi glares and Shinobu tries at glare but his face hurts.

"Wh…?" Shinobu starts coughing as he speaks.

Immediately water is at his lips and Miyagi pulls the boy up so he can drink it. With caring hands on the glass, his lover helps the boy drink the fluid easily. Watching this, Miki feels guilty.

"Again, Shinobu, I'm sorry about your kitchen," he says, remorse rolling off of him.

Having swallowed enough liquid to speak again, the blonde replies, "It's okay, Miki, I'll survive without a kitchen."

"Oh, Shinobu! Thanks! I'm really glad you're not angry at me!" Miki smiles as the weight is lifted off his shoulders.

"He's not angry, but I am – you're paying for the repairs," Miyagi glares at the boy.

By now Shinobu's forgotten about the kitchen and it occurs to him he never went to college for today.

"AH, my classes!" He exclaims, trying to get up.

"Oi, you're not going in this condition – anyway, your classes are all over," Miyagi stops the blonde with his hands.

"Over?!" Shinobu scowls.

"Yup, sorry about that too," Miki apologizes once more.

The blonde glares at his friend. "It's okay – did you at least tell my professors I'll be absent?"

"About that… I don't know any of your professors, so I made Miyagi to do – I didn't know he worked at our university!" Miki says, suddenly energetic as he talks about Miyagi.

"Miyagi, did you tell them?" Shinobu ignores his friend.

His lover awkwardly looks away. "I don't know what professors you have either… in my defense you never told me about them."

Shinobu scowls again. He's told Miyagi about all his professors… it's just that he's lost his freaking memory.

"It's okay," he sighs. For some reason those words are becoming difficult even to lie about.

"Oh," Miki suddenly frowns, "was your apron in the kitchen cabinet?"

The blonde nods slowly, not liking where this is going.

"Oi, don't tell me...!" Miyagi exclaims, knowing exactly where this is going.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, it's been burned too, then."

"… Just what the hell were you cooking?!" Shinobu finally explodes, irritated to the max.

"Breakfast… to repay you to two," Miki shifts uncomfortably from his friend's tone. "I even bought blueberries to make waffles…"

"Ah… sorry…," the blonde looks away. "Can you two please leave me alone for a while?"

The two men leave and Shinobu's left alone in his bitter mood. He drinks the rest of the water and comes out. The scene of the crime is worse than he imagined – the stove has been obliterated, but the oven and microwave look fine. Everything on the side of the stove has been somewhat burned or turned brownish. Everything beside the stove is a faint yellow as if the heat barely touched it, but no serious damage. Both his lover and friend are watching T.V.

And now he sits beside his friend, glaring at the imposing and troublesome guest.

"Miki, aren't you a great cook? What happened?" Shinobu asks, curious. This is the friend who makes him waffles! _How the heck did he make a mistake this big?!_

"… I got a text," is all Miki says as he blushes.

The blonde looks at his friend and gives a soft laugh. "Seriously? What did Kiyoshi text that made you forget waffles?"

"How did you know it's him?!" Miki blushes even more, surprised.

"Never mind that, tell me what he texted," Shinobu demands.

"… He said he's sorry and that he wants me back," his friend says and then frowns, his entire blush leaving him, ", but he's currently out of town for a club trip, so I'll have to stay here."

"Don't you have a key to his place?" Miyagi butts in, excited at the chance of kicking Miki out.

"… I threw it at his face when we fought," Miki admits.

"How long will he be gone?" The older man continues.

"Four to five days, give or take," the blue-eyed boy replies.

Miyagi's face falls and he gets up for a smoke break – if he doesn't smoke, he won't be able to handle the tension Miki's throwing at him. First he broke the perfect atmosphere between lovers, then his money, and now the kitchen. As Miyagi leaves with his cigarettes, Shinobu and Miki are left to talk amongst themselves.

Day 3:

Miyagi has another weird dream – this time with Shinobu and him in the shower… it surprises Miyagi how easily he takes control of things in the shower as he corners his blonde lover. Once again, his dream is realistic and all his actions come naturally to him – as if he's already done this. His arms around his blushing lover, he bites his lover's neck, waiting for his lover's answer.

"I… love you… Miyagi," the blonde whispers in his dream.

And then Miyagi slams the boy against the shower wall, water pelleting over them. Heavy, deep, and passionate kisses – instant hickeys, occasional bites, and nipple pinching, Miyagi's hands and lips make their way down to Shinobu's throbbing cock. In his dream, he looks up at his lover to see a lustful face beckoning him to do it.

Aroused, the real Miyagi wakes up, panting. He immediately goes to the bathroom to freshen himself up – he's surprised why he's having dreams like this, as if he's a teenager going through puberty. When he comes out, he sees Shinobu walk into his room with a towel and clothes to change into.

"Shower?" Is all the old man can say.

"Yeah… you don't mind, right?" Shinobu nods, but is hesitant.

"Of course not, Shinobu," Miyagi laughs, but stays in front of the door.

The blonde stares at him. "Excuse me, you're in the way…"

"Ah, sorry, my bad," the man says as he steps away.

As the blonde enters the bathroom, Miyagi's hand automatically stops the door from closing.

"Miyagi?" The blonde looks up in question.

"What?" Miyagi equally looks confused.

"Can you close the door?"

"Ah, okay, sorry," the man lets go of the door and then changes his mind. "I forgot something in there!"

Shinobu watches with a raised eyebrow as his lover enters the bathroom and starts searching for something in the cabinets in the wall. Feeling this watchful gaze, Miyagi turns around.

"Oh, don't mind me, I'm just looking for something – you should take your shower," Miyagi says, nodding in approval.

Shrugging and dismissing it, the blonde continues. He doesn't feel completely shy as he takes off his clothes, but his heart is beating wildly. No matter how used to being naked in front of his lover he gets, there is still that nervous and self-conscious feeling. With all his clothes off, he gives a glance towards his lover (who is pretending to search for something). Realizing that his lover is honestly looking for something, he enters the shower and slides the curtain to hide his naked body.

By now Miyagi is feeling a little guilty for lying to the poor boy. He had been checking out the young man while he was stripping. No doubt his actions are like an adolescent teenager! Greedy hands automatically grab the shower curtain and he's about to get in (clothes on, yes), but he faintly hears his name being called.

"-Yagi! Miyagi!" Miki is calling, god knows why.

The old man groans in annoyance and leaves his prey undisturbed in the shower. When he comes out of the bathroom, he sees Miki on his bed flipping through a random magazine.

"Oi, you have anything to say to me?" Miyagi asks, irritated at how comfortable Shinobu's friend is getting with them.

"Oh, yeah, I was looking for the vacuum," Miki says, closing the magazine. "I want to clean around the house since I'm a guest here."

_Finally_, Miyagi thinks rudely, _he's noticed his situation, fucking freeloader!_

Showing the blue-eyed the vacuum, Miyagi's about to creep on Shinobu once more but the damn brat is done with his shower. The sight of the wet blonde wrapped in a towel never fails to attract Miyagi's attention. Soaking wet hair, the blonde looks like a cute puppy who's been left in the rain.

"Ah, you're done already?" The old man says in a disappointed voice.

"Yeah, it doesn't take that long," the blonde retorts coldly.

_Okay, a rude puppy, but cute nonetheless_.

Suddenly both of them hear a loud 'BOOM' and they run towards it into the living room.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Miyagi shouts, looking at dust float everywhere around the vacuum and Miki.

Shinobu steps away from the area, still wet. He knows he'll just get dirtier if he stays in the living room, so he hides in his room.

"You deal with this," he said to Miyagi before he went to his room.

Miyagi sighs, pushed to his limit.

"Miki. How…?" He trails off, annoyed.

"I just pushed this button and I don't know, it just happened," Miki says, looking down at the pile of dust. Suddenly the boy breaks into tears. "I'm sworry, I d-didn't mean t-to do t-this."

Hating dealing with tears, he hands the boy tissues from the tissue box.

"Oi, don't cry – it's just a vacuum. It probably didn't even break," Miyagi tells him, trying to soothe the boy.

"Break? I'm sorrrrrryyy!" The blue-eyed kid bows.

"Oi! Don't bow!" Miyagi scolds and it causes the boy to cry even louder than before.

Shinobu comes back out, fully clothed now (much to Miyagi's disappointment), and bends down next to Miki.

"You know I can blackmail you for this," the blonde says. "I can tell the whole college about your 'tearful event' because of a vacuum."

Almost instantly, Miki gets up, brushing away his tears and sniffing. "You wouldn't."

"I know," Shinobu smiles, satisfied at how easy that was.

Miki frowns, sensing what just Shinobu did there. "Urgh, you're fixing this vacuum and I'm not helping around anymore."

"Good, because you weren't helping," the blonde taunts, poking his friend.

Miyagi's watching the blonde and his friend – amazed at how his lover is saying the rudest things, yet his friend doesn't cry. But when Miyagi was saying nice things the boy cried more and more. _Life is hard_, he thinks.

Day 4:

Now that Miki has promised not to clean or help out, he's officially a freeloader. After college, Miki and Shinobu order Chinese food and take it home with them, talking along the way. Shinobu takes this time to question about Kiyoshi again.

"So when is Kiyoshi coming back again?" _Please be soon_, he thinks inside.

"3 or 4 days," Miki replies normally, not minding his friend's tone.

"Can you text him again about that?" Shinobu asks, a little scared he's pushing it.

"Ah, sure," his friend says as he shifts all his bags of noodles on his right arm.

They walk quietly through the streets and Miki texts at the speed of light. It takes a few seconds for a reply.

"Tomorrow?!" He exclaims, almost dropping his phone in excitement.

"Eh!?" Shinobu smiles.

"Yup, tomorrow!" Miki smiles widely. "Awesome!" He gives his friend a high-five.

Last day:

Miki hugs Shinobu and waves goodbye to Miyagi as he leaves, his suitcase trailing after him. Miyagi's waving to the brat and smiling like an idiot. When the door closes, Miyagi does a big 'score' with his hand swinging down.

"Finally!" He exclaims, excited to be alone with Shinobu.

"Yeah, but now we need a new vacuum… do you have money?" Shinobu reminds him.

Miyagi's face goes pale. Vacuums cost a lot… and his next paycheck is far away.

"No…," he replies awkwardly.

"Urgh, this place is gonna get dusty, then," the blonde states, scowling.

"What about you – don't you have money?" Miyagi throws back.

"Me? I… lost it," Shinobu looks away, embarrassed. He lost most of it during poker night.

They both stare at each other and then laugh at their horrible situation for the time they can actually still laugh.

* * *

**Author: THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE COMMENT~ ^^**

**Omake:**

**Miyagi: FINALLY- WE'RE ALONE!**

**Shinobu: Yeah, but you still don't have your memories. -_-**

**Me: Aw, Shinobu, don't complain - at least he's safe and alive. **

**Miki: Or is he...?**

**Shinobu: Oi, leave this omake! You're not allowed to enter our house or omake space again!**

**Me: Aw, don't kick him out - only I can do that.. *evil smile***

**Miki: Fine, I'll leave and go to Kiyoshi~ 3 *leaves***

**Miyagi: Good riddance. **


	11. Money

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica, but I do own Miki~**

**Author's notes: Okay, this chapter went extremely well and easy (surprisingly) - 3k + I fitted in a lemon ;)**

**Also, Neko = cat in Japanese and Nya~ is what cats say... or so they say. xD**

**The song I'm referring to in the chapter is: ww .tv/vi deo/utada-hikaru-boku-w a-kuma- vphl_2eyyn_.ht ml**

**If there are any questions, please feel free to pm me about them~**

**Enjoy! **

"Quit smoking, old man," Shinobu instantly lashes at Miyagi.

"Then you quit using up internet – if we cut internet for a month or two, we'll save money," Miyagi retorts, equally pissed off.

"Internet?! Why?! It's only 5000 yen per month!" The blonde points out, feeling like he's losing more on the deal than his lover.

"Che, well my cigarettes are about the same amount… per week," Miyagi looks away, unashamed, just awkward.

"Per week," Shinobu raises his eyebrows. "Per week!?" He repeats, angry.

"Fine, we both quit are favorite things – is that enough?!" The older man yells, writing it down on his notepad.

The blonde snatches it from his hands and calculates their budget.

"So we eat from unhealthy fast food restaurants all month long?" He scowls.

"That's all we can afford," his lover grumbles. "Plus, our kitchen is still burned and your friend Miki still hasn't bought us a new one."

"Why can't I just ask my parents for money?" Shinobu complains, scowling again.

Miyagi glares. "No, we're not going to ask them."

"Aw, come on, we deserve better and you know it!" The blonde exclaims.

"Yes, we might, but we don't have money – and we're certainly not marching up to my ex-in-laws to ask for money. If I can't even support you… then," he stops his train of thought. He doesn't want to admit he was going to say, 'then how I can I take care of you?' "Anyway, we're not asking money from anyone and that's final."

"Fine," the blonde sulks, ", but I'm not eating junk food!"

"Okay, then you eat from your favorite restaurant and I'll eat the junk food, okay?" Miyagi barters, scratching a line on the notepad.

"That's not fair…," Shinobu says, feeling guilty.

"Life is never fair, get used to it," the old man states and he lays the notepad in front of the blonde. "It works out, so don't worry."

Scrutinizing the list with picky eyes, the blonde finally approves after the longest rant they've ever had. They've got to last a month without their favorite things and still survive by eating meager meals. Shinobu can see already that Miyagi's having withdrawal symptoms as he keeps tapping his foot (usually a sign of impatience) in irritation. The blonde can also see the man's fingers flicker occasionally in need to grab a stick.

"Ne, you can cut off money for my food – I'll eat whatever you're eating," Shinobu suggests gently.

Miyagi frowns, hurt by the blonde's sacrifice. This isn't the way he pictured their love-life to be. He pictured an economically stable relationship that wouldn't ever have to worry about money. But now, he can see that it's practically his fault that Shinobu has to sacrifice even the most obvious necessity of preference over food.

"No, Shinobu, you're not doing that," Miyagi says, his voice firm. "I'll be working overtime so I have money for my lunch, but you only have your allowance."

Shinobu understands what angle his lover is coming at, but he doesn't like this decision. Sure, he's the younger one, but that doesn't mean he gets everything he wants.

"Still, I'll share my allowa-," before he can even finish the word, he sees his lover wince.

"We've planned everything and that's it," the man says and gets up, his hands automatically fishing for cigarettes desperately. Swearing under his breath, he merely walks into his room.

The blonde remains there, reflecting over his words. Miyagi might not be prideful or arrogant, but he is indignant when it comes to things like this. Shinobu knows this yet… he wants to help out some way. Using his parent's money irritates Miyagi, so the blonde looks for another way.

* * *

After his classes end, Shinobu follow Miki to his part-time job. Not only is he curious who'd hire a clumsy person like Miki, but he also wants a job too. Unexpectedly, they walk into a coffee café. Correction: cat coffee café.

"Where are the cats?" Shinobu asks along the way of the entrance.

"Erm, haha, about that…," Miki smiles nervously.

Then Shinobu sees it: the black cat ears, the short skirts and shorts for guys, and the morbid costumes they're wearing. Workers dressed up as cat waiters and waitresses.

"Please tell me you work in the kitchen."

"Nope," his friend replies, "I'm a neko-yan~." Miki winks and does a cute twirl.

"I don't know you," Shinobu says as he steps away from his friend, embarrassed, but then he sees most of the waiters do that same pose. "The fuck is wrong with this place?!"

"Oi, quiet – they won't hire you if you badmouth them," Miki reprimands his friend, whispering to him in a low voice.

"What if I don't want to be hired anymore?" The blonde scowls.

"They pay a lot," Miki reminds the blonde why he came here. Once he'd heard the price, he instantly jumped and told Miki to show him the place.

"Dammit," Shinobu remembers now. "Fine, I'll apply."

"Yay! We can work together!" His friend cheers.

The blonde goes to the manager and they have an interview then and there thanks to Miki's great recommendation (and apparently they love Miki – _figures,_ Shinobu thinks rudely). Obviously he passes the interview, but he's set up as a waiter. Shinobu glares at the bright uniform given to him and the matching cat ears, but sees money signs in his head. Since this is a restaurant too, Shinobu gets a discount – so not only is he going to make money, he'll also be saving money as he eats from here. His working hours the same as Miki – from the time they came here til late 7pm.

However, wearing the uniform takes about all of Shinobu's patience.

"I look horrible!" He complains to Miki as they change in the male employee's room.

"No way, you look good! How are your calves so thin? Do you exercise?" Miki looks with envy.

Shinobu moves his legs away, wanting to hide them behind something. He did indeed have skinny legs, arms, and a skinny waist, but he never wants to flaunt it, especially not wearing this uniform. A white sailor type shirt with puffy sleeves and pink lining and bow make his chest appear somewhat bigger than usual. The matching pink shorts (to his mid-thighs) make his slim legs look extra feminine and the cat ears are like the cherry on top.

"I _don't_ exercise and I _don't_ look good," Shinobu huffs. "And I _don't_ like wearing this uniform!"

"But the pay…," Miki grins, knowing this motivates his friend.

"Yeah, yeah, the pay is mind-blowing – I know," the blonde scowls. _At least this didn't come with matching obnoxious shoes_, he thinks to alleviate his pain somewhat.

As both boys set out to the front of the café, Miki teaches Shinobu the tips and tricks on how to take orders and whatnot. Having a good memory, the blonde learns quickly, but to his utter embarrassment abhors every moment of his job. The demeaning position of 'Nya'ing whenever customers come in – the lecherous looks he gets from some old men and some young high school girls even! – the highly talkative Gyaru girls that want him to 'Nya' more (_in fact, all the girls here are talkative!_ Shinobu exclaims mentally) – everything about his job annoys him.

"Miki, remind me why I'm doing this before I kick something," Shinobu hisses at his friend as he gives him the empty tray in his hands.

"Great pay – you're working with me – and you and Miyagi need money, right?"

Shinobu almost hugs his friend. Almost. "Thanks, Miki!"

* * *

It's been a full week since Shinobu's been working and it's slowly killing him. He's got the whole 'Nya' dance memorized and he even winks at the end. It annoys him how he knows that and the fact it's been circling inside his head as if purposely trying to kill his brain.

While he's watching T.V. with Miyagi on his free Saturday (_thank goodness weekends are off_), he starts humming the 'Neko-Neko' song Miki taught him. It's like a spin-off of 'I am a bear' by Utada Hikaru.

Although his lover raises his eyebrows, he doesn't ask what the boy is singing.

"… Did you wash something pink?" Miyagi asks instead.

"Hmm? Pink? No," Shinobu shakes his head. He did wash his uniform here many times, but his secret will be out if he tells Miyagi.

"Ah, okay, must be some red shirt, then," the raven shrugs it off.

"What? Did something happen?"

"Yeah… some of my white clothes turned a slight pink-ish color. No big deal, I can buy new clothes," Miyagi explains.

"We don't have much money…," Shinobu comments awkwardly.

"I'll buy clothes later, don't worry," the old man dismisses it.

"…," the blonde feels awkward. He has a wad of cash in his pocket that he merely earned from tips… "I have money, though."

"Good, keep it," Miyagi shuts him off with his instant words.

"No, I don't need them that much – should we also buy a new vacuum today?" Shinobu asks, hopeful. If he's paying, he's made more than enough money for all that.

"Wait… how do you have so much money? Did you skip lunches all this time?" The older man gasps and he frowns, all his wrinkles making him look sadder.

"No! I … got a job," he confesses now. He can't hide it forever.

"A job? Where?" Miyagi asks, still shocked and hurt at this hidden info.

"At… a café, it's a normal job," Shinobu defends himself from the doubting stares his lover is giving him.

"Uh-huh, and when were you going to tell me about this job?"

The blonde looks away. "That doesn't matter – what matters is that I have money now! We can put this in the budget plan!"

"We _do_ need a new vacuum…," Miyagi nods. "Fine, but on one condition: I'm going to your café on Monday."

"Ah, but don't you work overtime?" Shinobu panics, his words rushing.

"I'll tell Kamijou I'm taking a small break – he won't mind," the raven tells him.

"B-But the money?"

"If it's a break, your dad won't notice," Miyagi gives a sly grin.

Although it's somewhat turning the blonde on that his lover is acting like this, he doesn't want Miyagi to know where and exactly how he works. Shinobu leans in for a kiss that Miyagi firmly plants on his lips and that's the highest point they've been this whole hectic week. They still haven't fully rekindled in terms of bases, but kissing is still hot and fun when it's the only thing the blonde receives. However, before he knows it, Miyagi pulls back and says goodnight.

And for once, the blonde doesn't mind. They're both equally exhausted and the weekend is the only relax time both of them get.

* * *

Having bought the new vacuum with Miyagi and new clothes for him, the blonde is satisfied as they walk home. The first thing he wants to do is clean the smelly and dusty house of theirs. As he vacuums the sofa, he tells his lover to move.

"Oi, can you get up?" Shinobu asks.

Miyagi gets up and moves one step away, observing the boy. Shinobu uses the long tube to suck the dirt from the top of the sofa and the insides. Suddenly Miyagi hugs him from behind, having pressed the 'off' button on the vacuum. The blonde doesn't move – he's too paralyzed by shock. Unprepared for everything, he blushes as his lover's hands slide into his shirt.

"AH… Miyagi, what're…?" He attempts to speak but moans take over his words.

"I'm just doing something… we should've done before," Miyagi whispers to him, his hands teasing the boy's body.

"Be…..fore?" Shinobu blushes. _Miyagi wanted me too?_

Miyagi nods and then pushes the boy down onto the newly cleaned couch.

"I'm sorry, Shinobu… you're gonna have to clean this couch again," Miyagi smiles alluringly.

The blonde's heart skips a few beats. He'd never expect this Miyagi to ever say those kinds of words with that kind of meaning. He looks up to his lover with excited, yet shy eyes as the man takes off his shirt to reveal his chest. Shinobu almost wishes to get up and start licking that…And he does – he sits up and faces Miyagi head-on. Without missing a second, the blonde dips down towards the man's chest and licks Miyagi's collarbone … and then his nipple. Lingering there, he bites it provocatively, deliberately eyeing his lover's dark eyes as if to fire him up.

Miyagi's spine shivers from an electrical shock of pleasure – _how come Shinobu's so good at this?_ It freaks him out how accurately the boy can turn him on and be extremely attractive at the same time. He leans down to kiss him hard as he grabs the blonde's soft hair, twisting his fingers inside. Miyagi licks the boy's lips and then helps him take off his shirt. Once that's done, he doesn't waste a second to push him down and lick him all over!

Almost immediately Shinobu gets aroused just from Miyagi's leg brushing against his cock. Jutting his head up, he jolts in pleasure as Miyagi enters him – pleasuring him for the first time in forever… the blonde's mind goes blank as his lover kisses him once more – a more powerful and forceful kiss, tongues fighting, sweat everywhere and salvia mixing together.

"Sho….wer…!" Shinobu cries after their climax.

"Really, Shinobu? No 'I love you's?" Miyagi smiles as he wipes off sweat.

The blonde merely scowls. His lover, though, obliges and carries him into their shower.

"I shouldn't tell you this, but I've dreamed about this moment," Miyagi admits sheepishly.

Shinobu blushes as his heart jumps out. _He did what?! He dreamt this!?_ With a thumping heart, he dares to articulate words in his frantic and aroused condition.

"Do… you love me?" He asks, worried about the answer.

His lover laughs, surprising the boy. "Of course, Shinobu – I love you."

Upon hearing that, once they step into the shower, Shinobu hugs him, hot water immediately soaking them both. Miyagi's right hand grabs the boy's arse and squeezes it softly.

"Well, what about you?" He asks the blonde.

"Hmm?" Shinobu says, still dreamy.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes! I… love you," Shinobu confesses, slightly blushing and mixed with a scowl.

"Perfect," Miyagi says as he bites into the blonde's neck, while his hand rolls up and down soothingly along Shinobu's spine.

Wanting to satisfy the blonde immediately, his digits enter the boy in preparation – everything happened fast after that because before he knew it those fingers were out and he was fucking the boy passionately. Squelching sounds of him thrusting were hidden by the heavy waterfall and even the moans were muffled since each time Shinobu opened his mouth either Miyagi's hard lips covered to swell them more or the water fell into his mouth.

Of course Miyagi just drank any water left in Shinobu's mouth regardless.

* * *

Next day, the promised day came. After his classes, Shinobu didn't want to go to his workplace at all. His butt was already throbbing from many rounds from yesterday and he didn't want to flaunt that same arse to customers (not that he did that, but for Shinobu, it's all the same at this point). Miki has to drag his friend to work.

"Oi, I have enough money, I think I'll quit now!" He lies, knowing that Miyagi and he still need to last 3 more weeks.

"_Sure_, or you just don't want Miyagi to see you like this," Miki remarks, knowing his friend and because Shinobu complained about it ten million times.

"Miki, please, can you ask the boss if I can work in the kitchen? Pllleeassse?" Shinobu begs his friend.

"No can do, Shin, that kitchen belongs to Hara – and trust me, you don't want to mess with him," Miki shudders just thinking about the tall man.

"But I need to be hidden – or at least out of that silly uniform!"

"Oi, the uniform isn't silly… it's just unique," his friend corrects him, feeling offended.

As he continues to complain, even as he starts changing, it never prolongs his moment of getting caught. He sighs once more as he sets out to greet the guests in his ridiculous get up. His cat ears even bounce when he goes the 'Nya' dance.

"Nice dance, but your butt looks stiff," a voice complains to Shinobu.

Ready with his death-glare, he's about to snap at the customer, already irritated enough, but he stops as he sees Miyagi sitting at the table.

"Eh?! You're here already? W-Who let you in?" Shinobu scowls, surprised at him being here.

"Why can't I come in?" His lover smiles. "Miki let me in and told me you asked for this job… Love their uniform, by the way."

Blushing red, Shinobu attempts to ignore the small teasing comments.

"What would you like, sir?" He acts as if Miyagi's just another customer.

"You on a bed, if that's possible," Miyagi whispers huskily.

"A-hem, what would you like to order from the _menu_, sir?" Shinobu coughs.

"Are cat-ears on the menu?"

"Oi stop it!"

Miyagi smiles. "Fine, I'll order… a hot coffee with no sugar."

"Thank you, sir, I'll be here with your order, nya~" he says awkwardly, does the embarrassing dance he's used to and rushes back into the kitchen.

"Not that bad, now was it?" Miki looks over at Shinobu who's sitting on the ground from weak knees.

"It. Was. Horrible," is all Shinobu says.

* * *

Despite all of Miyagi's lecherous stares as the rest of the old men, Shinobu managed to work smoothly. His lover didn't leave immediately but stayed there for a few more minutes and then left without saying a word. It's not like the blonde minded his stares, he was honestly flattered, but he was somewhat glad when his lover left. What scared him was what Miyagi will say or do at home – will he laugh at him like he did with the arpon? Since it's the same color – a color Miyagi clearly doesn't appreciate.

Not knowing what to expect anymore, Shinobu prepares himself for anything.

**Author: Thanks for reading and please comment! :D**

**OMAKE:**

**Miyagi: Oi, oi, please tell me you're thinking what I'm thinking, Author-san!**

**Me: What're you thinking?**

**Miyagi: *whispers into author's ear***

**Me: YES! Spot-on, Miyagi! **

**Shinobu: Hey, tell me too!**

**Miyagi: *runs away***

**Me: *stares at Shinobu* I didn't hear anything...**

**Shinobu: TELL ME!**

**Me: *looks away* **

**Shinobu: OI, Miki, make her tell me - she likes you more. **

**Miki: Author-san, can you please tell Shinobu about it - please?~**

**Me: ACK, when did I say I liked Miki more!?**

**Miki: *sad face***


	12. Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica ^^ (but I own Dr. Kimura)**

**Author's notes: "Hai" = yes in Japanese. Also, this chapter is 400 words off of my 3,000 words goal ONLY because Miyagi is the main focus, but I couldn't make his 'dream' experience longer than this because it's pretty simple and I'm a simple person, not many details, so that's it. **

**Enjoy! :D **

When he reaches their apartment, he opens the door with nervous fingers. Shinobu places his backpack near the doorway and comes inside.

"Miyagi?" The blonde calls his lover, a little anxious of what Miyagi will say about him.

"I'm over here!" His lover responds.

Following the voice, Shinobu finds Miyagi on his bed reading some material, papers all around him.

"Welcome home," Miyagi says. "Were you looking for me?"

"Yeah…," the blonde doesn't want to go on.

"Why? Do you have something to say to me?"

"….Not really," Shinobu scowls. He was 100% Miyagi would say something about him and his uniform… maybe even make the blonde wear it and have rough sex.

The raven gives him a questioning look and then returns to his thick book.

"If you don't mind, I'll continue my work, then," the older man state clearly.

Feeling awkward and unnecessary, Shinobu walks out of the room. _I should feel relieved_, he thinks to himself, _I should be happy that he didn't make fun of my uniform or my job… he respects me and my occupation, so that's good. But why do I feel like this…?_

Since he's already ate, the blonde goes to his own room to study. After finishing all his homework, he stretches in his seat. He glances at the clock and sighs.

He's unsatisfied and frustrated.

Hating to initiate things, he's being stubborn about this.

_I won't do it_, he chants fervently, _I won't do it. I won't go into Miyagi's room and seduce him._

"ARGH!" He exclaims, irritated.

"Oi, are you okay?" Miyagi asks - his voice from far away.

"HAI!" Shinobu replies.

_Shit, my voice was too high._

He kicks his mini-trash can out of irritation. "Fuck, fuck,_ fuck_ - why is he doing his work?! He has nothing to say to me about my uniform?!" He hisses to himself.

God knows how many minutes he thinks about contemplating the idea - maybe 10, 20, or even an hour.

Shinobu finally gets up and walks out towards the doorway, grabbing his backpack with hasty fingers. Picking out his uniform, he changes right then and there, in a hurry, and casts aside the other clothes. Heart thumping, he does a test twirl in his uniform, loving how all his legs look in the shorts. Trying to motivate himself more, he does a few leg stretches just to tone his already skinny legs and pump the muscles so that they look sweaty - fact: humans send pheromones when they encounter sweat from the other sex (although more specifically sweat from a male). When he thinks he's somewhat ready mentally with his physical appearance, he gets ready to walk into Miyagi's bedroom.

Entering like a thief, he hopes to surprise his lover. Instead of a gasp or "Shinobu, what're you doing...?", he sees his lover asleep with his books cradled in his arms - even snoring a little.

The blonde scowls.

* * *

"Good morning, Shinobu. You're up early," Miyagi smiles as he grabs his usual mug to pour coffee into.

With pale and annoyed gray eyes, the blonde doesn't reply. He's still pissed off about yesterday. In fact, thanks to his unfulfilled desires he couldn't fall asleep and had to jerk off more than once.

As Miyagi ties his navy blue tie, the blonde walks over to him and snatches at the knot, pulling at Miyagi. When the man's close enough to his face, he stops him.

"You. Me. Right now." Is all Shinobu says before practically attacks the man with his hungry lips.

"Hmmmhmhm!" Miyagi tries to unlatch the suddenly clingy blonde in vain.

Shinobu's got his legs and arms intertwined with Miyagi's long limbs - while his lips and tongue lecherously rape Miyagi's mouth, inside and out.

Somewhat getting into the mood now and getting the obvious hint that maybe his uke is sexual deprived, Miyagi throws his arms (which were previously attempting to struggle with Shinobu's surprising strong grip) around the blonde and he lets his legs be tangled however the blonde wants it instead of struggling any longer.

When they finally break apart from the passionate and life-sucking kiss, Shinobu licks his red lips and instantly begins to strip in front of his lover - not caring how embarrassing it might look or what his inner-normal voice is screaming out to him - the sleep-deprived blonde goes loose in his undies and grabs his lover's arm, leading him to the couch, and tackles him.

"Fuck, or be fucked, as they say in... everywhere," the blonde says, smiling like crazy.

"Shinobu...? Did you drink last night?...?" Miyagi asks, eyeing his lover.

"Maybe... maybe not?" Shinobu replies - oddly, he doesn't remember either. His lack of sleep made him forget the fact he went to the convenient store last night and bought some booze - he also forgot he drank all of it and then puked in Miyagi's tub - he never cleaned his mess.

"Oi, get off me, you drunk!" His lover says now, glancing at the clock behind them. "Dammit, I have to go to work now, Shinobu."

"Nooo!" Shinobu cries. "You're with me - Shinobu-sama! - you can't be anywhere else!"

Miyagi gives him a dull stare.

"'Shinobu-sama'? Why do I remember that from somewhere?" The old man replies, wincing a little.

"Because my name is Shinobu... and I'm awesome," the blonde replies as if it's the most obvious piece of info.

"AHHHH!" Miyagi screams in pain randomly.

The blonde merely stares at him at first, not understanding anything.

"What's wrong, Miyagi?" He asks, expecting a clear answer.

His lover screams again, this time louder, grabbing onto his head.

"CALL THE FUCKING AMBULANCE!" Miyagi yells at him, despite his pain.

Shell-shocked, with his red eyes widened, the blonde wearily gets up and grabs the home phone. He dials for the hospital and tells them about the situation - they said they'll try to get there in 20 minutes.

"Oi, Miyagi, can you wait 20 minutes?" The blonde dares to ask his injured lover.

"FUCK NO!" The man yells, his eyes closed as he's now lying on the ground, semi-fetal position.

As if it's now hitting the half-drunk and dreamy blonde, he immediately runs over to his lover and grabs hold of him.

"Are you alright?! Does your head hurt?" He asks obvious questions which only his drunkenness can allow.

Miyagi doesn't answer the dumb questions and tries to keep his breathing normal - _IN and OUT_, he thinks inside his head, as if needing mental support for such an easy task.

Almost slurring his words now, Shinobu continues to question his lover. "Miyagi, wwwhere dddoes it hurrt? The ambullllance wwwwill bbe here soooon!"

His lover glares at the obnoxious little twit (or so he is calling him that in his mind) and tries to telepathy tell him to "SHUT UP AND WEAR YOUR GADDAM CLOTHES!". But of course, being clueless to both things, the blonde stays by his side, still in his underwear, and helplessly calling out to Miyagi.

So when the doorbell rings, Shinobu gasps, unaware of his nakedness but very clear on the fact that 'help' is here now. Opening the door, he smiles at the men.

"He's in here! On the floor!" The blonde yells, pointing in the direction to the living room.

With curious looks, the men step inside and quickly assist Miyagi onto a black bed.

"Sir, can you tell us what happened?" One man asks Shinobu, while another is checking his pulse.

"... he suddenllyyy ssssscrrrreamed and I think hisss head hurrts," the blonde says, slurring worse than before, his eyes even blinking more than usual.

"Shit, this one's drunk - how's his heartbeat?" The man asks his partner.

"Very fast - not a heart-attack, though. He's having a panic attack," the other replies, strapping Miyagi safely onto the bed and calls others to carry him out. "What do we do with the blonde?"

"Meee? I gooo whereevvvvaa Miyagi goesss~," Shinobu says, as if it's a law or something.

"We... definitely leave him here - he's gonna fall asleep any minute now, anyway," The first man replies, shaking his head.

Just as he said that, the blonde tumbles onto the couch, snoring instantly as he's positioned on the softness.

"See? Idiot," the man says, proving his point.

"They've got the other man into the truck," the other, brown-haired man tells the black-haired one.

"Okay, let's go then," he says, leaving Shinobu snoozing there and locking the door.

* * *

Miyagi dreams that he's horribly sick and he sees a blurry image of his current lover, Shinobu. The blonde says that he doesn't want to go on any dates - 'his interest is Miyagi'. The older man is surprised at this sudden memory - it feels so true and real that he doesn't know what to think at first. _Is this still a dream?_

He now sees Shinobu crying in front of him and he's unable to help the poor boy. He hears himself in the dream telling the blonde that 'it's a very manly way to cry' - his exact words he told him just a few weeks ago. _Did I already say this before? Why am I dreaming this... but in different places and angles?_

As if moving on his own, his dreams keep changing - taking him to a new place each time, as if traveling through time and space - maybe even dimensions.

_Where am I now?_ He wonders this as he's surrounded in trees and the wind's blowing all around him. Then he sees it - a place he'd normally recognize in an instant that now he's forgotten: his sensei's grave.

_Why am I here?_

"Miyagi," a thin, yet girlish voice beckons him.

The old man turns around in his dream, knowing exactly who's speaking.

"Sensei?" He looks at his once weakened sensei who is now walking on her legs. "You're... healthy!? Are you alive?!"

"No... but you are... and you're very happy with Shinobu-kun, right?" His sensei gives him a smile.

"How do you...?" Miyagi trails off, way too confused.

"It doesn't matter - what matters is that you're in pain... to the point you're here, in the in-between," His sensei tells him, brushing off the details. "You are dying, Miyagi."

His dark eyes pop, surprise written plainly on his pale face. "I-I'm w-what?!"

The sensei laughs. "Don't act surprised - why else would you be floating?"

Suddenly Miyagi gets perspective on where he is. He cautiously looks down and sees the whole city of Tokyo beneath him - cars looking like dinky toy cars at his height and people looking like ants. He hadn't noticed the change from the trees to this place in the clouds at all.

"FUCK! I'M DEAD?!"

"Correction: almost dead," his sensei breaks in his hysteria.

"Why the fuck am I almost dead?!" Miyagi yells at his sensei, still confused and struggling with this new concept. He winces as his forehead begins to throb again.

"Ah, don't strain yourself - I don't know why you're here, but you're only half-way here," she informs him, "which means you can go back. Try to remember good memories and you'll easily wake up." She encourages him.

"Good memories? Why?"

"Because good memories are important - they link you back to people, back to life," his sensei explains gently.

"Back to people?" Miyagi looks down once more. Is that why I'm remembering Shinobu?

"Yes, maybe that's it," she answers his question.

"Oi! I was saying that in my mind!" He gasps, freaked out.

"Oh, forgot to tell you - in this in-between area, you can hear people's hearts... and your heart is violently screaming Shinobu-kun's name right now," she giggles and then suddenly disappears.

"SENSEI!" He shouts, surprised and disheartened.

However, it wasn't sensei who disappeared - it was him that moved away. As soon as his sensei made him realize who his heart was calling out, Miyagi was placed back on earth. Not completely in his body yet, Miyagi hovers above himself in the emergency room.

"Fuck, do I have to see this? Che," he says, complaining as he sees the doctors check everything on the man's body. They're even talking about scans and MRIs.

He even sees Dr. Kimura enter the room.

"He's no help, you guys." He remarks to himself, but meant it for the other doctors.

Feeling utterly useless, Miyagi tries to think about Shinobu more - more of the guy who's made his dead heart beat once more - maybe he'd do that again only literally.

As if he's having the dreams again, he zones out and sees more instances where he is talking to Shinobu, hugging Shinobu, kissing Shinobu, loving Shinobu, snuggling with Shinobu, eating with Shinobu, and walking along with Shinobu. All the once gone memories are slowly retrieved - one at a time, and each being re-lived by him.

There are some moments that take longer to re-live - such as this one memory where Shinobu and he are swimming at this public pool. They're keeping their distance, but still close, and talk to each other.

A random woman in her two-piece bikini bumps into Miyagi and winks at him. Seeing this, the blonde splashes water on his lover and gets outside the water, irritated.

"Oi," he says in the memory, "don't get jealous over that! It wasn't mutual!"

"Whatever, old bastard!" The blonde yells at him, still walking away into the changing room.

"Oi, oi, you know I'm not interested in anyone else but you," Miyagi tells him - his tone soothing.

Shinobu scowls. "You say that every time, Miyagi, and I'm sick of hearing such a lie! You looked at her chest first and then her face!"

"I did _not_," he says firmly.

"You did!" The blonde barks, angry.

"Fine, but what about you? Should I be jealous every fucking time your classmate accidentally hangs onto your arms? Huh? Should be jealous every time you fucking bump into girls?" Miyagi barks back, annoyed at how livid his lover is.

The blonde glares with teary eyes and then runs into a stall.

As if this memory is happening at this moment, Miyagi can feel approximately the same irritation he was feeling then. By now, with all the sudden memories, he's realized that these aren't dreams and these are, in fact, real events, he's getting a big hint at his lover's full character now: snobby, yet cute - arrogant, yet sometimes highly insecure - know-it-all, yet occasionally a dimwit - easily jealous, yet innocent of his own affairs - and very annoying, yet fun to be around.

He's figured his lover out completely in all these memories - and surprisingly, at each angle, each turn, each fucking memory, Miyagi still loves Shinobu. In fact, thanks to these dreams/memories of his, he's begun to love the brat even more.

And he loves how the sexy memories are never skipped over at all in his mind.

However, all these dreams and memories pass away and Miyagi finally opens his real eyelids to the true world.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT! :D**

**Omake:**

**Miki: Where was I when Miyagi went high?**

**Me: He's not high... he's dying here, Miki, have some decency. **

**Shinobu: He's dying!?**

**Me: ...**

**Miki: I need lines here...**

**Me: *dull stare* Never again, Miki. **

**Shinobu: Oi, someone tell me - is Miyagi dead or not?!**

**Me: I don't know... **

**Miki:... she's killed him... his body is in her trunk. **

**Me: OI! It isn't!**

**Shinobu: *opens her car trunk and sees Miyagi with a white blindfold on***

**Me:... that's not my car... *looks away***


	13. Wake up!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica~ (but I own Miki and Dr. Kimura)**

**Author's notes: *GTA means Grand Theft Auto and if you haven't played that game, then you honestly don't play many games, do you? XD**

**Longer chapter than usual (since I had to add 400 remaining words from the last chapter) : 3,481 words~**

**Enjoy!**

Shinobu wakes up to a painful headache – second time he's been hung over this bad in his life from alcohol. He also feels chilly as he stretches leisurely on the sofa. The blonde even yawns, completely relaxed. Slowly, he gets up and drinks some water for his scratchy throat.

As he does move, he looks down at his bare chest and naked legs.

"THE FUCK!?" He exclaims, shocked.

_Why am I naked?! Did Miyagi and I actually do stuff?! How can I not remember?!_

Feeling horrible, the blonde doesn't think about where his lover is (he's assuming Miyagi's at work), he doesn't think about the classes he's missing, and he doesn't think about what might've happened this morning – all he does is panic at why he's naked for at least 10 solid minutes.

_Was I so drunk I didn't take any memories in?! _

Sighing, he gets up, realizing he's missing classes now.

* * *

After his classes, he and Miki go to work as usual. Shinobu is a little embarrassed when he sees his uniform again as he retrieves it from his backpack - it reminds him of last night's failed attempt. Miki sees the expression and can't help but ask.

"What? Do you have something on your uniform?" He inquires, looking at where Shinobu's eyes are glued.

"No... just hate this uniform," the blonde sighs. He'd rather not tell anyone about last night, even his best friend.

"I don't know why - it's so cute," Miki replies, wearing his pink outfit with glee.

"That's because it suits you, Miki," Shinobu scowls.

It's true - the outfit was perfect for Miki's petite, yet normal-ish build - his blue eyes contrasted well with the pink, making him seem brighter and cuter. However, on Shinobu, it made him look like a chipmunk in pink (an angry chipmunk at that).

"Ne, did Miyagi say anything about your uniform?" Miki asks randomly as he puts away his other clothes in his employee locker.

"W-w-why would M-Miyagi say something about it!?" The blonde exclaims, blushing just a little.

His friend shrugs. "Well, you live together - and he came yesterday, so I just assumed he said something to upset you," Miki explains, nodding to himself.

Shinobu suddenly sulks. Miki got him good - it's not that Miyagi said something, it's that he didn't say anything. The lack of attention... is what kills Shinobu, though he doesn't know it.

"Y-you're a-assuming too m-much," the blonde stutters as he slams his locker. "He didn't say anything."

Miki leaves it at that and Shinobu goes out to greet customers.

* * *

Exhausted and irritated, the blonde takes a detour towards the apartment. He stops by the convenient store on the way home, buying some things, and goes home. In the empty apartment, he feels the need to clean up before his lover comes home, so he uses the new vacuum (this time uninterrupted). When he's done with that, he's left with nothing to do - even homework is easy these days.

So he waits.

And waits.

He decides to text Miyagi, but he hears his lover's phone vibrate on the kitchen counter. _Was he making coffee this morning and forgot his phone?_ Shinobu can only assume at this point. _Even overtime isn't this long_, he thinks to himself, feeling worried now that it's near 7pm.

Shinobu stretches on the sofa and doesn't realize how fast time flies as he falls asleep.

* * *

The next day at college, Shinobu sees _that_ man, Kamijou, and tries to avoid walking the same way. Weird thing is that Kamijou walks the same way for a long time.

"OI!" Shinobu finally stops and looks back at the man. "Why are you following me!?"

Kamijou huffs, stopping too and catching his breath - Shinobu walks fast.

"Because Miyagi is missing," the assistant professor states, glaring at the boy.

For a mini-second, Shinobu's heart lurches to his stomach. But then his face turns blank of all emotion - repressing every worry or sudden questions inside him. He doesn't need to panic - he wants an answer.

"M-missing?" Shinobu asks.

Kamijou nods. "For two days, actually. Do you know where he is?"

"No... 2 days, really?"

"Well, 1 and a half, but still," Kamijou glares. "So if even you don't know, then Miyagi's in real trouble."

"T-t-trouble?" The blonde looks up, eyes widening.

"Wouldn't surprise me - did he go back to his hometown?"

Shinobu shakes his head. "He would've told me..."

"Che, well whenever you find him, tell him he owes me big-time - your dad isn't easy to fool, kid."

"I'm not a kid!" The blonde exclaims, scowling.

But by the time he's said it, Kamijou had already walked off, leaving a worried Shinobu.

* * *

Pacing in their apartment, Shinobu keeps swearing and scowling - he honestly doesn't know where Miyagi is. There are only a few places Miyagi goes to - work, home, maybe convenient store, and lots of libraries or cafes. He couldn't possibly be living at a library or cafe for a whole day (although Shinobu has his doubts), so he's narrowed it down to work and home. A strange thought comes to Shinobu - _what if he's in here, but he's fainted!? And I never checked up on him..._

Shinobu instantly intrudes into Miyagi's room and sees a clean bed and no one in sight. He quickly moves onto the bathroom and sees nothing - he even moves the shower curtain, just in case his lover had fallen ill there.

The blonde feels irritated at this. He has no clue where Miyagi is and Miyagi hasn't contacted him at all. Shinobu doubts an old man like Miyagi's been kidnapped, but there are other ideas too: he could be mugged and killed in some random dark alley - he could be taken hostage and then killed and no one knows - someone went on a rampage and shot random people (one of them being Miyagi) - in most cases in the blonde's little head, his lover dies.

And his anxiety worsens.

At last, the blonde tries to think back to the moment he was drunk - digging deep into his memory, all he remembers is that he failed trying to seduce his lover since Miyagi feel asleep and that's it.

_WHAT IF I KILLED MIYAGI!?_

Then it occurs to him, he was naked that morning... for a reason? New ideas pop in the blonde's head: _Did I pounce on Miyagi and kill him that way? Or did he reject me so harshly that he moved away, never wanting to see me again? But he wouldn't quit his dream job... _

Nothing made sense in the Shinobu's mind. But the agitation never left him, thus, he could hardly sleep with such worries and troubles.

* * *

Next day, Shinobu wakes up in tears. He had an awful dream that Miyagi's been mugged in some corner shop and is bleeding to death. It pains the blonde to even think of such things, but it's quite possible that Miyagi is death, in his mind. Brushing away his tears with his hands, he gets up.

Eating breakfast alone is never fun - and now it's even worse knowing that his lover might be dead or in a hostage situation. The blonde can barely swallow any of his food without thinking of the worst case scenario.

As he gets up to go to college, he thinks of how someone could've easily robbed Miyagi on his way to work... then again, Miyagi drives a car, so that's a definite no. _Maybe someone hit his car... or worse, a sabotaged car accident._ His anxiety never fails to give him a mini-heart attack as he keeps thinking up new ways for Miyagi to die. Car accidents aside, he's thinking about highway accidents, collisions, bank robbery and the thief takes Miyagi's car and pushes his lover out (like in GTA*).

When he goes to his first class, he glares at the professor for no reason - just because he's already glared at everyone so far, he's keeping that glare permanent. Maybe a professor hated Miyagi and... finished him off when he had the chance. The blonde sighs - he's finally getting tired of these weird assumptions.

* * *

Miyagi opens his eyes to Dr. Kimura and other doctors around him.

"... is there a problem?" The raven croaks, his voice raspy.

"He's awake!" Dr. Kimura exclaims, looking excited. "Bring some water!"

Lots of doctors in white lab coats gather around Miyagi's hospital bed and someone finally brings water after a few minutes. The doctors are whispering to each other and only Dr. Kimura keeps his eyes on Miyagi as if he's some new specimen.

Miyagi drinks the water slowly at first and then fast - realizing he's super thirsty.

"Um... how long have I been here?" Miyagi asks, hoping they're not going to say he's been in some sort of coma.

"1 night... why?" Dr. Kimura raises an eyebrow. The other doctors just observe Miyagi.

_Thank goodness_, he thinks to himself,_ or else Shinobu-chin would die from worry._

"Because... there are so many doctors here. I couldn't help but ask," the raven explains, looking around at the doctors. _Geez, if I'm not sick, then don't scare me!_

"Ah, that is because you've... been sleep-talking for hours," a doctor on his left side replies, blushing a little.

"Sleep-talking? But I never sleep-talk," Miyagi says, confused.

"Well you do now!" Dr. Kimura laughs - other doctors join in.

"Did I... say anything coherent?" The raven inquires, worried. What if I told these guys my bank account number or something important!?

A different doctor answers this time. "Yes, mainly about... your lover - We're assuming Shinobu-chin is your wife?"

Miyagi's eyes widen._ SHIT. What have I been telling these doctors?! Our secrets?! Or... when I was in my dream state with the memories... did I start speaking in real life too?_

"Haha, yes, she's my wife alright!" Miyagi tries to laugh, but he's itching to ask questions. "Um, what did I say about her... exactly?"

A flush of red spreads on each face and Miyagi feels like he shouldn't have asked.

"A-hem, it's not important - you all can go now - nothing more to hear," Dr. Kimura dismisses the men.

The raven hides his look of disgust - _were they only here to listen to me talking about Shinobu? Old perverts._

When all the doctors clear out except Dr. Kimura, the man begins to speak.

"You had a very high pulse and high blood pressure when you came in last night," Dr. Kimura says, putting his glasses on as he reads from a chart. He tells the raven the exact numbers - pretty high heart-rate and a killer blood pressure. "This is completely unhealthy, of course, but you were experiencing hyper-tension for a couple of hours - somehow it subsided as you began to go into REM sleep."

"R-REM sleep?" Miyagi raises a brow.

"Basically deep sleep. You're all better now, which is strange. You came in for amnesia before... by any chance have you remembered your memories?" The doctor asks, curious as he stares at Miyagi intently.

Miyagi gasps. "I did remember all of my memories last night!"

"That explains the hyper-tension - whatever caused you to reach that point, it wasn't healthy, Mr. Miyagi, I hope you realize that. Getting memories isn't important - or at least it shouldn't have been important because messing with memories is life-threatening. You could have gotten a brain hemorrhage!" The doctor scolds Miyagi as if he's some naughty preschooler who almost got killed trying to catch his ball off the street.

"... but I survived," the raven meekly points out.

Dr. Kimura gives a stern glare at the man. "Yes, indeed, you survived. For now, please stay in the hospital - we still haven't done a new MRI scan on you."

"Eh, for how long?" Miyagi's asking for Shinobu's sake. He doesn't want to leave the boy alone for too long.

"Three days, Mr. Miyagi - I hope you don't mind, it is for your safety," the doctor says, staring with stern eyes again - as if those eyes are gluing Miyagi in spot so he doesn't run off home.

"Okay, I understand."

* * *

Another day passes and Shinobu is a wreck - he quit his stupid job because he couldn't handle stress_ AND_ having to wear that awful uniform _WHILE_ he's worried Miyagi's dead somewhere. Miki was upset at him, but he forgave him easily after Shinobu told him he'd make it up somehow.

So now a jobless blonde is sitting on his sofa, sighing and rubbing his forehead to somewhat ameliorate his pain. As if he wasn't stressed enough, he has to eat convenient store frozen food and eat alone each time.

Still on the sofa, he hugs a gift-wrapped present he wanted to give to Miyagi. Tears naturally come as he shivers in the cold room - all alone and miserable. Any normal human being (if still alive) would call by now - even if it's not a dire call, Miyagi should at least call out to say 'hi' or that he's alive - that he's not been stabbed by some random bad guy off the streets. But no - no calls, no letters, and not even a single freaking text.

Then the blonde hears the main door's lock click.

And boom - the door opens.

Shinobu gets up, surprised. He sees Miyagi, his lover, in flesh, full body, and god knows why, he starts crying louder.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" He shouts, exhorting all his anger into that one exclamation.

"... The hospital... I knew I should've called," Miyagi chides himself, closing the door quickly so that the neighbors don't hear (not that it's any better with the door closed).

"NO SHIT, SHERLOCK! I've been dying here without you! You..!" Shinobu screams, unable to finish his thought - there are too many swear words in his mind, but nothing is coming out.

"I'm sorry, but at least I'm alright - I'm 100% healthy," the raven smiles, doing a peace symbol.

The blonde scowls and gives his worst death glare ever. "Fuck. You." He says this and throws his gift at his lover's face, running away before the man can even say a word.

Now alone in the living room, Miyagi looks down at what Shinobu just threw at him. The gift wrap is sparkly and as Miyagi opens up the wrapper, he sees his favorite brand of cigarette (something he hasn't smoked in over 3 weeks now). _Shit_, he thinks, _shit shit shit, I need to follow him now_.

He bolts out of their apartment, closing the door, and goes down the elevator. Thankfully he can still see the blonde running down the main street, his blonde hair blowing in the wind.

"OI, SHINOBU! I'M OLD, FORGIVE ME!" Miyagi yells, huffing as he yells and runs at the same time - he's having doubts about his '100% healthy' thing. He can't run much longer, but he's trying to endure the gasping pain he's having in his stomach.

"NO, OLD BASTARD!" The blonde calls out to him, most probably scowling.

"COME ON, STOP RUNNING - I'M GETTING TIRED!"_ Dammit, I'm complaining now_, he thinks as he starts feeling pain in his ankles now too. He begins to run with a limp as his speed gradually slows down a notch.

"NO! STOP FOLLOWING ME!" Shinobu cries out now, running into a playground area now.

_A fucking crowed playground area_, Miyagi thinks bitterly.

"SERIOUSLY!?" Miyagi exclaims, finally giving up. He falls to the ground, backward, and lands on his bottom.

Breathing heavily, he gasps for air. Running isn't the best thing he should be doing after he's gotten out of the hospital. He'll probably need to get his ankles checked, since one of them hurts like hell and the other feels like it's numb (guess too much pain does overkill, no?). He can vaguely see his lover's dirty blonde hair disappear into the crowd, leaving him behind. All the pain in his legs, ankles, lungs, and his sticky sweat is nothing compared to his lover's heartbreak.

"I really should've called...," he mutters to himself, twirling the pack of cigarettes in his hand.

He's honestly touched by the gesture - Shinobu knows exactly what brand and blend Miyagi smokes. He's also touched that he wrapped. In his pocket, he still has the sparkly wrapping - his lover clearly wrapped it himself (hence the weird lines and too much tape on the wrapper).

Since he's on the ground, Miyagi leans back, but he hits something hard.

"Hmm?" He looks up and sees a familiar face with gray eyes. "AH, Shinobu-chin! You came back for me!"

Miyagi hugs Shinobu's legs with his arms stretched back, still lying on the ground on his back.

"Oi, let go of my legs! Weirdo!" The blonde steps back from Miyagi's grasp.

"Ne, you didn't notice what I just said: 'Shinobu-chin'," Miyagi points out, hoping his lover is smart enough to get it.

"Okay... so you said my name - what's new about that?" The blonde gives his lover a dull stare.

Miyagi laughs._ This is my Shinobu-chin - a little dimwitted at times, despite the fact he's an honor-roll student. _

"Yes, I said your name: Shin-no-bu-chin," the raven slows his speech this time, elongating the syllables.

"Quit saying my name like that! It's weird," Shinobu scowls.

Miyagi sighs now, slightly irritated. He gets up from the ground and when he stands up, his legs take a bit time to balance. When he's standing straight and tall, he walks up to the blonde, face-to-face.

"I called you 'Shinobu-_CHIN_' - do you see anything new about that?" Miyagi tries again, promising this is the last time before he gives up and spells it out for the blonde.

Finally, after his tries, the blonde blushes. However, Miyagi notices the blush is replaced with a remorseful smile. "Please don't call me that, Miyagi - I don't like being called that."

"Why?"

"... you wouldn't understand," Shinobu mumbles and starts walking away.

"Oi, where are you going?"

"Home, duh," the blonde says matter-of-fact.

Miyagi follows, but as they enter a less crowded street, he pulls the blonde over to a corner, blocking him there.

"Shu-chin, thanks for the gift," Miyagi says as he hugs the blonde.

"Oi, l-let go of me! I-I want to go home!" Shinobu yells, but his blush betrays his emotions.

"Nope, I'm not letting you go... even if we get home," the raven gives a demonic smile.

Ignoring his thumping heart, the blonde shoves his lover away. _He is so not doing this. I was worried sick about him and he was alright all this time?! He even said he 'should've' called - if he knew he should've, then he really **should've!**_

"Oh, come on, Shinobu-chin, forgive me already - I ran so far for you! With my age, it's a miracle I didn't get any sprains!" Miyagi calls out to his lover, who's surprisingly 4 feet ahead already (_damn kid walks too fast_, Miyagi thinks).

"Good for you, old man, but that doesn't change my mind one bit," Shinobu retorts curtly.

"Please, Shinobu~ It's not like I purposely didn't call you - I just didn't think it was necessary-," Miyagi gets interrupted instantly.

"You didn't think it was _NECESSARY_!? Really? Okay - next time I want to hang out at Miki's place, I won't fucking call you and I'll stay there for 3 fucking days WITHOUT TELLING YOU," Shinobu explodes at Miyagi, not caring if he's disturbing people in this neighborhood at all.

Miyagi gawks at his lover's anger. Tears start to fall down the blonde's cheeks and Miyagi's heart hurts just seeing it. He ends the gap between them by running towards his lover and hugs him tightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry, please forgive me - I won't do it _ever_ again - I'm really sorry, Shu-chin, I'm _sorry_," Miyagi keeps repeating himself as he warms up Shinobu with his hug.

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please leave a comment! :) I hope everyone likes this chapter~ Will re-unite them soon... or will I? Should Shinobu lose his memory? Will Miyagi let go of Shinobu if he loses his memory or will he be selfish (rightful selfishness, that is) and try to get Shinobu to remember?**

**OMAKE:**

**Miki: YOSH! I have lines!**

**Shinobu: *smirks* I always have lines. **

**Me: I make those lines. *super smirk***

**Miyagi: You write them for me *extra smirk***

**Me:... sorry, Miyagi, that one didn't make sense. **

**Shinobu: HAHAHAHA, old man!**

**Miki: Awk-ward *looks away***

**Me: Miki, you were born awkward. **

**Miyagi: *high-fives author* Good one!**

**Me: Thanks~**


	14. Stubborn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica (but I own Miki+Kiyoshi~)**

**Author's notes: 'Da-ka-ra (dakara)' means "Like I said" in that sentence Shinobu uses it.**

**Sorry for the delay - another delay for the final chapter and then a bonus for Miki+Kiyoshi because they deserve it. :3**

**Enjoy!**

Miyagi and Shinobu go to their apartment holding hands. The silence hovers around them, quieting even their thoughts that pop up. They don't say anything along the way and they certainly don't start fighting when they come home. Both of them know someone has to break this silence - that someone needs to either console the other or hug them, slowly dragging them to the bed for action and hot make-up sex.

Shinobu gives Miyagi a stare that says 'I'm not going to make-up' and Miyagi shoots one back saying 'Well it ain't me either'.

Therefore, the blonde goes to his room, probably going to rest, while Miyagi goes to his room to look at all the work he's missed. Now that he's home, he should also call another irritated guy - his assistant professor.

Purposely lingering outside of his lover's room, he makes the call.

"Oh, Kamijou~!" He says gleefully, deliberately trying to provoke Shinobu. "I've missed hearing your voice sooooooooo much! Did you miss me?"

Miyagi doesn't know the blonde's head is glued to the door by now.

"HELL NO," Kamijou replies, but Miyagi changes that answer.

"Oh, really? You missed me? How sweet, Kamijou~ How were classes without me?" Miyagi asks now, somewhat worried now - addressing his initial business.

"I didn't miss you! Don't blatantly lie! Classes were horrible - now all students hate me, even ones from your class," Kamijou complains, more-like brags. He's feeling quite proud of that that, actually.

"Wow, so my students missed me too?" The raven lies, speaking louder now to annoy the blonde.

"I guess... do you honestly care about that?"

"No, but it's worth a shot," Miyagi quickly whispers and then yells, "So what did the Dean say about me?"

"... I haven't told him of your absence... he doesn't know," Kamijou states awkwardly. _God knows why I'm so nice to Miyagi_, he thinks in his head. "He thinks you've been working this whole week."

"Eh? You lied... for me?" The raven asks lightly, his heart thumping just a little.

Lots of noise can be heard on the line as Kamijou throws books in his fluster.

"I-I-I d-didn't lie for y-you!" The man stutters, embarrassed. "YOU OWE ME FOR THIS!"

"Would lunch for a week be enough?" Miyagi asks. He knows they're tight on money... but for a co-worker to lie like that and cover for him... that's more than he can ask.

"A MONTH," Kamijou corrects, feeling triumphant.

"Okay, got it," the raven smiles. Slowly he moves away from Shinobu's door and goes to his room - now he's going to talk about school stuff, so it's useless making the blonde jealous over that stuff.

Little does he know that Shinobu's taking it the wrong way. _Why is he moving away? Are they talking about where to meet for lunch? Does he not want me to hear that?!_ The blonde slides down against his door, too shell-shocked to care about his tears. He knows Miyagi did that on purpose, he knows... but he also believes that there is something between that man and Miyagi. Now that Miyagi's gay again..._ will he fall for that man instead of me?_

* * *

Next morning, Miyagi wakes up with books all around him. _Shiiiiittt, so much work_, he thinks as he gets up, some books fall as he shifts out of the ring of books. Thankfully it's the weekend now, but he's preparing for the next week and looking over what he missed.

When he goes to the kitchen for his daily coffee, he doesn't see his lover anywhere in the living room or kitchen. Curious, he opens Shinobu's room and finds it empty - the bed is even made properly. If he's not in any of those places, Miyagi gets a little excited as to where his lover is: the shower.

With light steps, Miyagi opens his bathroom door, and hopes to surprise his lover. In his mind, he's thinking of the steps: _hug, corner him, and kiss._ Chanting those three steps, he walks into the bathroom and sees no one - even the shower curtain is opened to expose the shiny shower wall.

"Where is he, then?" Miyagi asks himself aloud.

Very slowly, Shinobu's words enter his mind, as if a curse is spinning inside his head - '_next time I want to hang out at Miki's place, I won't fucking call you and I'll stay there for 3 fucking days WITHOUT TELLING YOU'._

Shaky hands, Miyagi grabs his cellphone to call his lover. _Please, Shinobu, pick up, please._

He hears the blonde's ringtone coming from somewhere inside the apartment. Feeling anxious now, he follows the sound as if his life depends on it. He's hoping there'd be a note somewhere underneath the blonde's cellphone, but there's nothing. In his lover's room now, he looks at Shinobu's college textbooks. _If Shinobu is leaving, he'd take his books to study_, Miyagi reasons as his eyes look for the books. With his memory back, he knows exactly which classes his lover is taking and when. He hates to admit it, but all the books for his Monday classes are gone. In his mind, he hears a loud pulsing sound of his heartbeat going crazy. Not the type of hyperventilate under pressure, Miyagi automatically gets out a cigarette and lights it up.

_Right, just breath in and out, like normal_, he calms himself down. He inhales the fresh smell of cigarette tar with pleasure, as if this poison-like smell is curing him. Staying like that in Shinobu's room, filling the poor boy's room with that poisonous smell, Miyagi soothes himself by the fact that he knows where his lover is - at Miki's place, wherever the fuck that is.

If Shinobu could witness this right now, he'd be angered by the fact Miyagi got some sort of warning - that Miyagi knows for sure that his lover is safe. Shinobu himself didn't have that security at all. What Shinobu had was cold, hard fear that his lover's been killed or mugged in the worst way possible.

After his smoke break, Miyagi glares at the cigarette bud, still feeling empty inside.

_Shit, I'm going to look for him, aren't I?_

* * *

In front of Miki and Kiyoshi's apartment, Miyagi keeps tapping his foot impatiently as his index finger keeps pressing the bell. He called Miki with the number the blue-eyed kid gave him for their burned kitchen (which he still hasn't paid for or bought). It irritates him how long the former freeloader is taking to open the stupid door.

Finally, someone opens the door - a typical black-haired Asian boy.

"Kiyashi?" Miyagi says, trying to guess his name.

"Kiyoshi," the boy corrects him politely. "And you're Miyagi-san, right?"

"Yeah. Is Shinobu here?" The raven inquires.

"No, he isn't - should he be here?" Kiyoshi throws back, raising a brow.

"No, I just assumed...," Miyagi trails off, disappointed. "Well, sorry to disturb you - say hi to Miki for me."

Kiyoshi smiles and says bye to the old man.

But Miyagi's already turned around, his face distorted with worry. _If Shinobu wasn't here, then where was he?_ It comes to his mind that of course his lover wouldn't make it easy on him - he'd purposely pick some other friend that Miyagi doesn't know about.

On the way back home, in his car, Miyagi smokes about 5 more cigarettes to ease his tension. When he reaches the apartment parking lot, he stabs the last cigarette bud into his ashtray.

Opening their apartment, he sees his lover standing right in front of him.

"SHINOBU!" He cries as he runs towards the blonde to squeeze him into a hug.

"OI, don't squeeze me! Can't. Breath!" Shinobu chokes, honestly gasping for air as Miyagi's arms wrap themselves around the blonde like snakes.

"No, I'll never let you go," Miyagi says, but he does release some of his tight grip back to a normal hug. "I love you, Shu-chin, so please forgive me about yesterday."

"Fine, I forgive you - gosh, you're acting weird these days!" The blonde scowls as he shoves his lover away. "I was cleaning the kitchen just now... you'll have to take a shower now."

"Why?"

"Because I'm sweaty and my hands are soapy," Shinobu explains.

Miyagi suddenly 'tsks' and the blonde looks up, confused.

"You really think I won't touch my Shu-chin just because he's sweaty?" The raven gives a smile and tackles the boy to the ground.

On the carpet, Miyagi's lips eagerly cover Shinobu's - his tongue circling and fighting with the fiery blonde's. His knee is rubbing against the blonde's belt area - the boy's body jolts, feeling aroused. Hands become intertwined, legs entangle, and lips keep locked - they make love right there on the floor, sweaty and somewhat soapy.

* * *

Shinobu's back is against the wet shower wall; new soap is covered over his and his lover's body - which is slowly being washed away in the hot water falling. All their sweat is being erased - all his moans being muffled - and all the thrusts are powerful. The blonde didn't dare complain or shove Miyagi for second round, although it was Miyagi's idea (for some reason he's gone shower-crazy).

After they dry themselves off, they rest on Miyagi's bed, hair still wet.

"Shinobu," Miyagi says in a solemn tone, "you scared me today."

For now, he'll keep his sentence this simple. He can't possibly say in one breath: _you scared the living shit out of me and I couldn't breathe without the idea that you've left me because of my stupid mistake and I started looking for you like a madman and couldn't find you at all, even at Miki's stupid place - did you know his name is Kiyoshi not Kiyashi? - and then I came back here as the last resort and you were like an angel in front of me! - god knows I looked everywhere for you - if time allowed, I'd have gone to your parent's house too._

"How?" The blonde looks utterly and innocently confused.

The word 'how' somehow makes his blood coil. _Is this how Shinobu felt when I said 'I should've called'? Man, I hate myself for it, but his 'how' is just as annoying!_

Miyagi gives a fake cough before he begins. "You weren't in your room this morning... or anywhere in the apartment, so I assumed you... went to Miki's house," the raven instantly looks away, somewhat embarrassed that he jumped to that conclusion.

Shinobu abruptly laughs a little. "Wait, was it because of what I said yesterday?"

The raven looks down at his lover's smiling face. _Shhiiiiit, he's enjoying this! He's fucking enjoying this!_

"Tch, no," Miyagi lies. "I just assumed you were there - and you didn't take your cellphone either."

"I forget my cellphone all the time, Miyagi," the blonde states dully. "But were you looking for me? Is that why you suddenly hugged me today?"

Looking at the blonde's large curious eyes, Miyagi wants to tell the truth, but he's going to stay stubborn. He knows his lover will definitely enjoy the fact he made Miyagi go crazy this morning and Miyagi just doesn't want to give him this pleasure. Not this kind, the triumphant victory kind.

"I wasn't looking for you, just worried where you'd be," the raven lies once more. His hands sneakily slide down the blonde's chest. "Let's quit talking..."

Shinobu is taken aback, but he doesn't refuse his lover's warmth. He indulgently leans forward to reciprocate his lover's kiss.

* * *

When they wake up this time, Miyagi looks around him with his dark eyes - searching for his lover - who is (thankfully) right next to him, trying snuggle beside Miyagi's arms, but fails to since Miyagi moves away.

"Oi, give me your arm," the blonde mutters in his sleep as he reaches for Miyagi.

"No! You'll just squeeze it too hard!" Miyagi complains.

"You don't know until I try!" Shinobu retorts, hands on his lover's somewhat muscular arm now.

"Trust me, Shinobu, you've tried before," the raven mumbles.

"Before?" The blonde echoes, but fails to notice any reference due to his evident exhaustion.

Miyagi lets his lover squeeze his arm as long as he gets out of questioning. He knows Shinobu still hasn't realized that his memories are back... and he doesn't know when to tell the blonde. He's too stubborn to tell the blonde on his own. _How can he not see the clear difference in my behavior and my words?_ This is what upsets him the most that Shinobu himself hasn't noticed a difference so far. Plus, there's a lot of difference between the newly gay Miyagi and the experienced one, especially in the bedroom area. However, Miyagi has realized his skills were still there, thanks to experience, so his brain remembered the motor skills.

It still doesn't mean he'll confess anytime soon.

Knowing it's Sunday, he lets his lover sleep more, while he gazes at the innocent angel, still glad he found him. He still doesn't know what he'd do to look for him or how worse his anxiety would rise if his lover actually had left. Miyagi soon falls asleep too, enjoying the closeness of his lover and the warmth he supplies (not only actual warmth, but in his heart).

* * *

Sunday afternoon, Miyagi and Shinobu spend their day normally and just chill out.

"Shinobu~~ sit next to me," his lover asks him from the couch.

The blonde stares at him with no expression, a sponge in hand. He'd been cleaning as soon as he's gotten up - perhaps because he left his work like it was yesterday and all the soap dried up, with all the dirt and germs.

"I'm cleaning right now," is all the blonde says as he gets back to scrubbing the burnt surface of the counter.

Miyagi sulks for about a minute, but then tries again.

"You can clean some other day, Shinobu-chin, but I won't be free any other time~," Miyagi points out, hoping these words persuade the boy.

Shinobu stops his scrubbing and for a tiny mini-second, he's contemplating the idea. He knows he complains about never having time with Miyagi... but the kitchen has been neglected long enough now! So when that mini-second ends he starts scrubbing again as if he never stopped.

"Da-ka-ra, I'm cleaning right now," Shinobu sternly repeats himself.

"Don't make me come there," Miyagi threatens.

"You wouldn't!" The blonde challenges, raising his sponge near his chest, as if in a fighting position.

The raven merely gets up and starts walking towards his lover, reaching him sooner than he imagined. His laziness is scary - even these short steps seemed gigantic when he was sitting on the couch. However, the blonde quickly reaches the sink, stepping away from Miyagi.

"I have a water-sprinkler and I'm not afraid to use it." Shinobu warns as he gets the sink's water hose.

"A water-sprinkler? Really? You'd use that on me?" Miyagi's somewhat offended.

"For today, yes," the blonde affirms.

"Well, I'll take a hit from water anytime," the raven declares war as his eyes glint.

"Fine, then don't complain when you're soaking wet!"

Miyagi reaches Shinobu before the blonde can even turn the water on. He cups his lover's surprised face in his hands and kisses him dearly.

"Oh-ho, I didn't get soaking wet at all," he whispers teasingly as he nuzzles against the blonde's neck, his hands groping the boy's body already.

As if those words were provoking to the blonde, Miyagi feels a sudden wet spot on his stomach from a heavy gush of water. He steps back and looks down at the betrayal.

"It's on, Shinobu," he says, trying not to glare.

"Okay, but I'm dead-set on cleaning today," the blonde reminds his lover.

They have a glare-a-ton match, with Shinobu still pointing the water-sprinkler towards his lover. And then, it hits Miyagi - he can tell his lover about his memory now and they can celebrate.

In the middle of their glare-a-ton, Miyagi gives a random smile - genuine smile.

"Shinobu-chin, I suddenly remember all my memories now!" The raven says, still smiling.

The blonde stares at him intently now. "What memories?" He raises his eyebrow as if to test the man.

"Memories of us dating for a long time and that I lost my memories this year by an accident," Miyagi explains smoothly, hoping those gray eyes of his lover suddenly brighten.

"How long?" Shinobu tests again.

"Over 1 year and a half," the raven answers.

Shinobu gives a scrutinizing look - observing his lover carefully.

"I don't believe it - I bet you're lying just so I won't clean!" The blonde says, scowling.

"Hah?! Why would I lie for that?" Technically he's still admitting the truth now because of that, but he won't admit that.

"I don't know, you obviously don't want me cleaning the kitchen!" Shinobu remarks loudly.

"But I'm not lying, Shu-chin, I have my memories back. I told you that I went to the hospital, right? Why haven't you asked you a healthy person would stay there for 3 days?" Miyagi asks, now curious himself. _Normally you'd ask instead of getting pissed off me for not even calling you_, he thinks to himself.

Light finally shines on Shinobu as he starts piecing together 2 and 2. _Is that why he's been calling me my nicknames now? Does he really remember **everything**?_

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please comment! ^^**

**OMAKE:**

**Miki: Why don't I appear in this chapter?!**

**Me: Because you're too exhausted after sex to get up.**

**Miki: *GASP* Is that why Kiyoshi's in his boxers when he answers the door?!**

**Miyagi: ... I didn't notice.**

**Me: ... neither did I ... XD**


	15. Shock

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica, but I own Miki. **

**Author's notes: There are some references to "Normal is Bad" - my other fanfic - small references, so you don't have to read the other story. ^^ "Petto" is a Japanese way to pronounce "Pet" and "Hai hai" means "yes, yes" in Japanese. **

**My readers will hate me... so I'll just make this part 1 of the ending. Part 2 will come later... it'll mainly be smut. :/ **

**Enjoy! **

The blonde stares at his lover with surprise, water-sprinkler still in his hands. He had this temptation to pull the trigger and soak his lover... but he'll give him time. In Shinobu's mind, he feels like spraying water over his lover regardless of what's the truth - he's just pissed off now that he's been interrupted. But he knows one thing (something he's pretty sure Miyagi is clear of too) that if Miyagi really has his memories back, then he'll definitely want to embrace him - for all the struggles, pain, and tears - Miyagi owes him that.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Shinobu asks, scowling.

He can see his lover think about what he'll say - the pause just makes the blonde more suspicious.

"I... wanted to surprise you," Miyagi states, lightly laughing now. "Y-yes, a surprise!"

"Uh-huh, and not just because you want me to stop cleaning, right?" The blonde suspects.

"I already told you it's not because of that!" The raven complains, frowning.

Slowly lifting his water-sprinkler, Shinobu gives Miyagi a hard stare.

"Okay, then I have more questions - each time you get one wrong, I'll spray water on you," the blonde challenges, gripping onto the metal.

"Really? Fine, then ask away!" Miyagi agrees confidently.

Shinobu raises a brow. "Okay, question #1: you've met Miki before - where was the first time you've met him?"

Miyagi freezes. _Shhhhhit, I've met that brat before?!_ He mainly remembered everything about his lover, nothing else mattered to him. As if he's in some dark tunnel of memories, he tries to remember the annoying face of Shinobu's friend.

"I... don't remember," the raven mutters quietly, somewhat ashamed that all his confidence just went down the drain from the first question!

The blonde looks a little upset, but as promised he squeezes the water as he turns the tap on with his other hand. Cold water flies towards Miyagi's upper chest and neck area, splashing and soaking him.

"The answer was that you met him in the mall with me," Shinobu states in a low tone, coded with disappointment.

The raven winces, as if the memories suddenly coming to him now - in fact, it does. He sees it clear as day - Miki holding hands with his cute Shinobu. _They were skipping too!_

"AH! It was a school day and you two were skipping class!" Miyagi exclaims, hoping this can make up for it.

Shinobu's eyes look up in shock. "... That's right... I still sprayed you with water, though."

Miyagi smiles. "That doesn't water - like I said, I can handle getting hit by water."

His lover blushes, and then attempts to hide it by coughing.

"Next question: have we ever visited your sensei's grave ever again after our first visit?" Shinobu continues.

"No, we didn't," Miyagi says with certainty. He remembers taking the blonde there and confessing his lover for him there. He gives a light smile - that's how his sensei knew about Shinobu.

"Correct... Question #3: Where was our first date?"

Miyagi goes blank again. He honestly doesn't remember ever having a first date... it's either same library or small cafe (or a library cafe) - always something Miyagi enjoyed, so he doesn't want to call it a date._ This is a trick question,_ he tells himself,_ so I have to think like Shinobu - what was his first date?_

"... I don't know," the raven says slowly, not wanting to give up but he has to.

Sudden water gushes out at his right knee this time.

"OI, why're you soaking me completely?!" Miyagi complains, lifting his wet leg, touching the cold wetness.

"You said you can handle the water," Shinobu says calmly, giving a killer-smile. If he wanted to scare Miyagi, it wasn't working - if he wanted to turn him on - it was 100% working. "The correct answer was that you took me to a great restaurant when I graduated."

"That counts as a date?" The old man gasps.

Shinobu blushes indignantly. "Yes! It counts as a date! Question #4: have we ever h-had... s-sex in y-your office?"

Miyagi raises his eyebrow, noting how Shinobu stuttered. "Have we? If we did, I'd definitely remember - Kamijou would kill me for it, though - so no. We haven't had sex in my office."

A huge water blast hits Miyagi's face unexpectedly and he's blinded for a few seconds, spitting water that forcefully entered it's way into Miyagi's mouth and emptying his nose too from water.

"FUCK, Shinobu, my face?!" He exclaims, wiping off the water with his sleeves, not caring how those get soaked instead.

_All of a sudden, another vision comes to him - late at night, he was working super overtime and Kamijou had gone home hours ago. It was dark outside and no students were left on campus - even ghosts have abandoned the old building at this time of night. He was all alone and busy when his lover showed up. The blonde was wearing casual clothes and a big angry scowl. In his vision, Shinobu screams at him._

_"What're you still doing here?! Why haven't you come home?!" His lover asks, as if Miyagi's staying there on purpose to annoy him._

_"I'm working, Shu-chin, what else would I do here?" Miyagi sighs, glancing over at his work._

_"You could at least call me!" Shinobu keeps his scowl._

_"I did... and I left 3 text messages," the man tells him calmly as he turns a page of his research._

_From the corner of his eye he can see the blonde shift as he gets up his silver cellphone and checks his mail. He doesn't see the blush coming on the blonde's face, but he can see the scowl turning into an awed expression of guilt - then it turns back into a scowl instantly._

_"W-w-well! You e-mail me next time! I don't read t-texts that much!" The blonde complains._

_"Hai, hai. Shinobu, do you mind?" Miyagi looks up and points at his work. He doesn't want to say it to his lover's face, but he's trying to focus here._

_"Ah, you want me to sit near you? Che, I only came here to check on you, but if you're **that** bored...," Shinobu blushes as he walks near his lover and takes Kamijou's seat as if he belongs there, crossing his legs._

_Miyagi wants to face-palm, but his mood did increase just by seeing his lover's cute expressions. With this thought in mind, the old man worked so fast and finished in no time, occasionally talking to the blonde to keep him occupied._

_"Thank you so much, Shinobu, for staying here tonight," Miyagi thanks him in the end, getting out of his seat. _

_"What did I do?" The blonde looks confused, still seated. _

_The innocent expression on his inspiration's face somehow turns Miyagi on as he leans down for a kiss. It was supposed to stop at that..._

"I remember now! I initiated that night! You stayed with me while I worked and gave me support... thanks for that, Shu-chin - you're so cute!" Miyagi says energetically, remembering it.

"Who's cute?" Shinobu growls. "... but that is right. How come you only remember after I tell you?"

"Oi! I had 1 answer right!" Miyagi brags as if he's super awesome.

The blonde gives him a dull look. "You... have a very selective memory, don't you? Maybe you were always like this." Shinobu laughs, amused by that idea.

"Hey! I'm old, forgive me for not remembering every single little detail," the raven retorts, sighing.

"Anyway! Next question: what did I get you for your birthday?" Shinobu scowls. "Get this wrong, and you die."

Miyagi smiles, loving the threat coming out of his lover's cute mouth. "A bright green tie - it was on sale, as you said, so you bought more than 1, but they were all green."

"Different shades of green," the blonde points out.

"Hai, hai, same difference. Next question?" Miyagi offers, still giving his goofy smile.

"Don't get too excited just because you have 2 questions right. 2/5 isn't a good score," Shinobu tells him, staring intently.

"It should be 4/5 - that date question was stupid," the old man grumbles.

"Question #6," the blonde cuts off Miyagi's complaint instantly, ": have we ever taken in an animal in our apartment?"

"Nope - I don't remember having any pets," Miyagi states clearly.

"Wrong!" Shinobu yells as he sprays water on Miyagi's other knee, soaking it to the core.

"Seriously?! We've had pets?!"

"I never said the word 'petto'," the blonde says with a sly smile. "Remember Poki?"

In a blur, Miyagi sees a cat... _wasn't I jealous of that little thing? _

"We took her in for a fucking day - that shouldn't count!" The raven complains again.

Shinobu is taken aback by how Miyagi remembers that fact. "... Why?"

"Why what?" Miyagi looks confused.

"... Why do you remember everything only after I tell you?! Isn't that weird?!" Shinobu exclaims, letting go of the water-sprinkler as he bends down to cry.

Immediately Miyagi's at his lover's side, holding the weak frame of his lover. He whispers sweet words, sweet as honey, and tells his lover to calm down. Shinobu knew he wasn't irritated about what he just said - no, he was just shocked at all of his lover's statements. With the confidence that rolled of Miyagi in waves, those waves kept hitting the blonde - kicking him into the realization that Miyagi really has his memories now. After over months of facing the memory-less Miyagi, Shinobu is too shocked to speak - too shocked to even act on his love.

He lets Miyagi hold him, calm his excitement.

* * *

Shinobu keeps hugging Miyagi, holding onto him on the wet kitchen floor. God knows how many minutes or maybe hours they've been sitting here, but Miyagi has succeeded at one thing: now Shinobu isn't going to be cleaning... or a long while.

**Author: Thanks for reading and please comment! ^^**

**Also, if you hate smut/lemons, you can end the story here! XD Part 2 is going to be FULL of smut. **

* * *

**Omake:**

**Miki: ... I still have no lines. **

**Me: ... and you won't have any extras either. **

**Shinobu: *bursts out laughing* **

**Miyagi: Oi, Shu-chin, we should feel sorry for him - at least we get our epic love-scene. **

**Shinobu: *nods understandingly* Fine, fine, I won't laugh... but I will rub it in his face - Miki, we're getting an extra chapter!**

**Miki: ... so mean. **

**Me: Aw, fine, I'll write an extra for Kiyoshi, guys. **

**Miki: WHY NOT MINE?!**

**Me: O_o You're not happy for your lover?**

**Shinobu and Miyagi: O_o**

**Miki. ... *runs away* **


	16. The END

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica (but I own Miki!)**

**Author's notes: "Gaki" means "Kid" in Japanese. 3, 195 word count (last time I checked) :D **

**Enjoy! - I most definitely did, while writing it )**

Still on the ground, Miyagi tries to bring his lover up, but the blonde is holding him down like a rock or anchor.

"Shinobu... we're both wet, do you want to dry off? You'll get cold...," Miyagi suggests lightly to his lover.

Arms tightly around the raven, the blond shakes his head, never wanting to let go.

"Oh, do you want to be swept up 'princess style'?" The old man smiles.

Shinobu doesn't shake or nod his head. Miyagi chooses to take this as a yes. With gently movement, Miyagi cradles the boy in his arms and hoists him up. He goes directly to their bed, soaking it immediately with their wet clothes. It seems like Shinobu's too shocked or surprised to do anything, so Miyagi takes the lead.

Lavishing sweet kisses on his lover's soft and salty cheeks, Miyagi continues kissing him as he slowly undresses the boy. Each kiss is absorbed by Shinobu as he regains his spirit and slowly his energy. His eyes open wide as Miyagi begins kissing his belly and going lower.

Moans slip out of the blonde's mouth as he enjoys the feel of Miyagi's warm lips against his body.

Shinobu places one hand on Miyagi's shirt, as if to stop him.

"Oi, why're you the only one wearing clothes?" The blonde asks, scowling darkly.

Miyagi looks down at himself. "No one helped me take them off..." His eyes gleam, as if enticing the boy.

"Fuck, you're so lazy, old man!" Shinobu complains, but eagerly gets up.

He's about to unbutton Miyagi's shirt with his slim fingers when Miyagi 'tsks' him.

"No, no, Shu-chin, that's not how you do it - don't use your hands," his lover challenges him.

The blonde looks up, surprised. _If I don't use hands... then how do I open his buttons?_

Confused, the blonde slowly clicks it into his head what Miyagi is suggesting. New, yet worth trying.

Heart thudding in his chest, the blonde leans closer to his lover -_ shiiiit, how am I supposed to do this - this awkward shit!_

Somewhat trembling lips settle on Miyagi's first pale button and with his teeth and tongue working in unison, Shinobu manages to unbutton it.

"Wow, never mind that - it's slower than I imagined," Miyagi complains as he pretends to stifle a yawn.

_Fu-! It was your stupid idea!_ Shinobu wants to yell this, but in his indignant silence, he's provoked.

Quickly leaning in again, his tongue and teeth collaborate and unbutton each fucking button in a hurry - and once he's made it past the last button, his lips jump down towards Miyagi's zip. It takes a few seconds to find the little metal of the zip, but whence he finds it, he doesn't spare a fucking second to bring it down with his strong teeth.

All that within just a few minutes, Miyagi looks at his lover awestruck.

"I take that back - that was fast," he amends, smiling. "... And very sexy."

Miyagi's about to push the blonde onto the bed, when the kid attacks him with a powerful hug and kiss - teeth clattering against each other at first, the blonde starts sucking on Miyagi's face, sticking his tongue into his lover with such force that Miyagi opens his eyes, disbelieving his lover has that stamina.

_Kids these days_, he thinks as he sees his lover possessively grab the older man's wrists and put them aside, as if he's 'raping' Miyagi or something - confining his wrists only makes it seem like Miyagi's unwilling. The wet, powerful kiss continues as the blonde never gets tired of pleasuring both of them in the battle of the tongues. Miyagi's about to throw the towel - he's being worn down by all the sexiness oozing out of Shinobu all of a sudden - the force, the strength - that he's surprised it's the same blonde!

Miyagi can't get a word out of him, since the blonde's still taking control - his hands still on Miyagi's wrists, restraining him like a prisoner in love.

And then it happens: one of Shinobu's hand slides down Miyagi's cock. Almost instantly, the blonde swoops down and gazes at it with fascination and then he looks back up at a dazed Miyagi.

"Enjoy," Shinobu smirks.

Strangely turned on by that, Shinobu isn't surprised that within a couple of strokes and rubs on Miyagi's cock, Miyagi gets an erection. Now comes the fun part for the blonde as he gently takes the tip in, while his hands keep stroking the under part of the shaft.

Miyagi hides his groans and slight shudders. Although he felt like Shinobu was forcing himself to do this... he now thinks the opposite - _Shinobu definitely wanted to do this!_

About to cum now, Miyagi grabs his lover's surprised face and pulls his body up - he couldn't wait for anything anymore. The blonde's a little offended at being interrupted, but as Miyagi begins to fondle with his nipples, the blonde quiets down his complaints.

Sweet, sweet kisses are once again showered over the blonde's slim body. Miyagi thoroughly licks every part of the boy's chest - leaving lustful hickeys in a trail of his journey. While he's doing this, the blonde gives an occasional moan or a sexy cry as he blushes.

One digit enters the blonde and Miyagi 'tsks'.

"You're always tight, aren't you?" Miyagi chuckles lowly. "Can you reach the lube, my lovely Shu-chin~."

A bottle of lube hits Miyagi's head.

"OI!"

"Call me lovely again and you die," Shinobu scowls.

"Che, fair enough, my cutttte Shinobu-chin~," Miyagi smiles bravely.

A pillow hits him next time, flat on his face.

"OIIII! Damn brat!" The old man grumbles. He squeezes out gooey liquid from the bottle and rubs it in place. "We're having 5 rounds now, gaki!"

"Not like I'm losing anything in that deal," the blonde sneers, loving how irked his lover has become. _That's what he gets for calling me 'lovely' and 'cute' in the same night!_

A laugh comes from Miyagi's direction as he's sitting on top of the blonde, seeing him through his spread legs.

"But you gain a lot of pain," Miyagi laughs.

A mini-gasp is heard from Shinobu as Miyagi sticks two digits this time and ravenously bites his neck.

"The fuck was that for?!"

"Hmmm... revenge," the raven smiles, biting harder on the blonde's collarbone. "I could eat you whole, if I wanted to."

"Cannibalism," the blonde warns him, scowling.

"Can't even take a joke, can you, blondie?" Miyagi whispers against Shinobu's ear before he bites it.

"OI, my precious ear!" The blonde swats Miyagi's face away, but fails to as his lover covers his mouth with a surprising kiss.

Both are sweating from the friction now - bodies start clashing and moans become unstoppable - each moan sounds irresistible to Miyagi's ears and his lust never seems to end.

* * *

Shinobu thinks it's done when Miyagi's managed to keep the boy awake for round 3, but he's alerted when Miyagi heaves him up and drags him into the shower.

"Fuck, you weren't lying!" Shinobu laughs, somewhat entertained, although his arse isn't.

"Haha, now you're getting it - and this is only round 3," Miyagi states, turning the water on instantly.

"HAH?! D-d-didn't w-we already h-have round 3?" The blonde stampers, shocked.

"HA! That was just round 2, Shin-Shin," his lover smiles at him.

Despite the annoying name calling and the pain in his arse, Shinobu was enjoying the night - enjoying the fact that Miyagi has endless love for him which he keeps whispering romantically into the blonde's ears all night - as if whispering an enchanting spell to make the blonde love him.

Underneath the heavy drizzle, the blonde attempts to take control again, but fails as Miyagi's hard hands restrain him the same way he tried at first.

"Shinobu... this is how you do it," his lover whispers to him, scaring the shit out of Shinobu's heart since he's calling his name properly for once.

Not knowing what Miyagi is referring to at first, the blonde raises his brow.

The jolt of surprise is genuine as he feels Miyagi bent down and suck his cock.

"Oiii?!" He tries to complain, but it's immediately replaced with a lustful moan.

He looks down and sees his lover gazing right at him with his dark eyes, adding more lust to his aroused self and his fast-beating heart.

* * *

_FUCK, when did we get on the sofa?!_ The blonde wonders this as Miyagi pounces on him and begins to bite him on his inner thighs, the blonde's legs spread wide once more.

"Please tell me this is round 5...," Shinobu whispers, scowling.

"Nope - still on 3," Miyagi smiles.

"HAH?! You have got to be kiddin' me!" The blonde exclaims, not believing an ounce of it. We definitely did it in the shower - clearly Miyagi's favorite place.

His lover shakes his head, his black hair brushes ticklish against the blonde's thigh.

"Nope, I'm not lying," he says, seductively licking Shinobu's knee right in front of him. "Aw, is your mouth missing me already?"

The blonde blushes - just looking at Miyagi lick something... stirs up something inside him.

"Fuck no," he retorts, opposite of what his face or heart are implying.

"Got it, then I'll go lower," Miyagi states, smirking a little.

_Lower?_ Shinobu looks confused until he sees Miyagi's tongue on his cock again.

"...!" Before he can even utter a single syllable, a moan blocks him.

Feeble against this, Shinobu continues getting pleasured.

"Oh, ice!" Miyagi's head pops up in surprise.

Right in the middle of Shinobu's excitement, Miyagi ruins the mood with his random and weird exclamation.

"Fuck it, Miyagi, where are you going?" The blonde asks, not wanting to pout, but his lower lip is twitching for it.

"Aw, Shinobu-chin misses me already!" Is all he hears from his lover, unable to see him.

"I don't miss anyone!" Shinobu lies. His hands and arms feel empty without Miyagi there...

"Don't worry, I'll be there in a few seconds," Miyagi tells him and then Shinobu hears a loud popping sound.

"Oi, what was that?!"

"Ice!" His lover replies, probably giving off a goofy smile.

Placing a dozen ice cubes in a large bowl, Miyagi brings it towards his lover.

"I know it's the worst winter of the millennium here, but we're going to play with ice," the raven smiles with a glint in his eyes.

"Miyagi, I never wanted to say this to your face, but you've finally gone crazy," Shinobu nods to himself.

His lover shrugs. "Say that after awesome ice sex."

Topping the blonde once more, Miyagi takes one ice cube from the bowl and places it on the blonde's chest.

A shriek is heard, echoing in the room, but it's replaced instantly with a moan as Miyagi picks up the ice and sucks the area with his hot tongue.

The blonde shudders as it's surprisingly arousing. He's panting already and Miyagi hasn't even put it in!

* * *

A couple of ice cubes later, Miyagi's prepared his lover's entrance with lube (which he faithfully carried along to the shower and to the sofa) and he pops in an ice cube into the blonde.

Inexpressible shock, the blonde feels like trashing, but the ice cube slowly melts and then Miyagi's cock enters him, squeezing and killing the ice cube in its way. Both are thrilled at this point - the ice was working and giving them a new shock each time.

Thrust after thrust, ice cube after ice cube, Miyagi finally concedes defeat and slowly exits his lover.

"You... w-w-anna call ... that as round 4?" Shinobu begs, panting.

"Hell no! Round 4... is to come," Miyagi manages to crack an evil smile.

"Where?!" The blonde exclaims with his last breath.

"It's never the matter of where, Shinobu-chin, it's always the matter of 'how'," his lover says, leaning in for a kiss.

Not understanding one bit of whatever Miyagi just said, the blonde scowls.

"I... bought you something," Miyagi whispers into his lover's ears.

"...?" Shinobu's tired and he can't even ask the damn question 'what?'.

Miyagi gets up and leaves the blonde there again, left to wonder what could Miyagi possibly buy him that he's going to show now - especially during round 4.

From a few feet away, Miyagi does a 'ta-da!' as he shows up with a super frilly, extra lacy neon blue apron. The blonde is too shocked for words - his expressions do a good job to get the point out: _WHAT THE FUCK, MIYAGI?!_

"I know it's weird, but it was on sale!" Miyagi attempts to smile. "Oi, we're currently poor, so live with it for now."

"B-but cosplay!?" Shinobu finally exclaims.

Miyagi flashes his teeth. "You never know until you try, Shinobu-chin~."

And so, they try.

Naked in only his apron, Shinobu looks hot - the blue matches against his white skin and his grey eyes - as if the apron was made for him. Sure, the frills and the lace made it look extra weird, but Miyagi doesn't care - his Shinobu looks good in anything. Shinobu's standing in front of Miyagi (who is sitting on the sofa, looking up at his lover).

"Perfect," Miyagi says, admiring his lover.

"Don't drool, old man," the blonde says haughtily, but his blush says something else.

"What else can I do when I have this sexy Shinobu in front of me?" The raven asks rhetorically.

Shinobu blushes to an intense shade of red. The way the word 'sexy' naturally rolled off Miyagi's tongue makes the blonde inexpressibly happy - definitely happier than being called cute.

"Ah, so now, jerk off," Miyagi says, looking up at the blonde's grey eyes.

The blonde blinks blankly. "Excuse me...?"

"Oh, you didn't hear me? I said: jerk off," his lover repeats himself.

"H-here?!" Shinobu blinks again.

"Yes, here - I'm the only one here, Shu-chin," Miyagi tells him. "... unless you're too shy to do it."

_Shiiit, I won't be provoked this time, Miyagi! _

However, even though he thinks this, his hands automatically reach his cock.

"You better keep watching," Shinobu says boldly, taking charge of the situation all of a sudden. If he's going to do this, he's going to do it the right way.

Closing his own eyes, Shinobu begins to touch himself - he can't even imagine the lecherous looks his lover is giving him right now. But he does try to imagine Miyagi's touch instead of his own fingers - it's more arousing that way - more exciting as he starts to feel his erection.

Suddenly, Miyagi's hands do replace his hands and he opens his eyes wide.

"Shit, I can't stop myself...," his lover chides himself.

A touched smile cracks on Shinobu's face. "You can't get enough of me, can you?" He states in an arrogant manner.

"Nope, never," Miyagi replies, sending the blonde's heart to the moon.

Underneath the apron, Miyagi's hands are pleasuring the boy and he begins to feel weak to his knees. He shortly collapses down on Miyagi, purposely spreading his legs.

"This," Shinobu says, "is round 5."

Miyagi nods and kisses the boy.

* * *

How Shinobu wakes up in his OWN bed, he honestly has no clue. Although they both wanted to end it at round 5... the blonde can feel (from the pain in his butt!) that they definitely had more rounds than that. With Miyagi at his side, the blonde nuzzles into his warm chest. He's happy to have things back to where they should've been - all memories intact!

That day, while Shinobu takes a day off from school, Miyagi goes to work, even though he told his lover he could stay home with him (_that damn brat wouldn't allow it_, Miyagi thinks bitterly at he goes to work). The blonde rests the whole day, mostly, in his bed, even playing games on his cell phone just to keep himself entertained.

When the bell rings at 4pm-ish, he looks confused. It can't be Miyagi...

He gets up lazily from his bed (he changed into cotton pajamas this morning) and opens the door, without even checking who is knocking.

"Miki?" He looks through his sleepy eyes.

"Yo, I finally bought you guys the stove!" Miki exclaims, all happy-happy.

The brightness oozing out of his friend irks the blonde. "So...?" He says slowly, bored.

"So, I'm going to help you install it! I brought some friends over to help me...," his blue-eyed friend says, pointing at a couple of familiar faces behind him.

Shinobu yawns and lets them in. After unwillingly changing into casual clothes, the blonde greets his guests again and they get to work.

* * *

When Miyagi comes home, he's surprised at the blonde at the door, bowing in his apron.

"Welcome home," Shinobu says, somewhat scowling.

"Ah... I'm home...," Miyagi replies, raising an eyebrow in question.

Then he sees why his lover is wearing the apron - there is stir-fry cabbage on the dinner table and a brand-new stove in place where the old one was.

"Miki finally got it?"

"Yup - true to his word, it's the best one," the blonde states proudly. The fact he's cooking on the best stove is what makes him happy.

"Nice... you're wearing the apron," the raven points out, grasping the hem of the blue apron.

"Yeah... oi, don't look at with those eyes!" Shinobu scowls as he steps away.

"What eyes?" Miyagi smiles innocently. "My eyes are normal!"

"Liar! I know exactly what you're thinking and no- not today!" The blonde glares at him.

"... ah, my forehead - I'm losing my memories," the raven says dramatically, clearly pretending.

"OI! That's just wrong!" Shinobu yells at him.

Immediately grabbing the boy into his arms, close to his lips, his lover replies.

"You rejecting hot kitchen sex is just wrong," Miyagi retorts as his hand begins to slide down Shinobu's apron.

As if he's growling, the blonde scowls, ignoring the blush on his cheeks as Miyagi unzips his pants.

"How many rounds today, Shin-Shin?" His lover asks, leaning in to nibble on his collarbone.

Shinobu snaps.

"No more rounds, you fucking old man!" The blonde says as he pushes his lover away. "Eat food - not me!"

Miyagi shakes his head. "I don't get satisfied from food... my energy is you."

Somehow, with those words and only those words, the blonde gives in to pleasure.

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please comment! :D I hope everyone likes it - it was really challenging writing 3k for complete smex only - I almost died in between XD**

**I don't know why I'm suddenly in aprons... and ice smex, but for now, that's all I've got in my smutty handbook. XD **

**THE END!**

**Omake:**

**Miki: YATTA! I have lines!**

**Shinobu, Miyagi and Me: -_-**

**Miki: So, do I still get an extra?**

**Me: No, I'm too lazy and I've started writing another fanfic. *_***

**Shinobu: So soon? Oh, am I in it? *smiles***

**Me: Aw, sorry, Shinobu, you're not in it... It's about Kisa, though. **

**Takano: And me - don't forget me - you made me pair up with Kisa. -_-**

**Me: *evil laugh* Nothing wrong with that pairing. **

**Miyagi: Wow, Takano-san, that must be awful - being paired up with someone you don't belong with.**

**Takano: Yeah, man, it's awful - stupid author thinks she can do anything now that she's written over 10 fanfics. Psh. **

**Me: OI! I can even kill you in a fanfic. *raises imaginary knife***

**Shinobu: *Shakes his head in fright* Takano-san, she's killed me once - she isn't joking. **

**Every character runs away from me. XD **


End file.
